Silver Lining
by blob80
Summary: ON HIATUS / WL SEQUEL / "Your soul, your body, your blood. I'll love it all." -Youko/OC- Kurama has a secret—two, to be exact. Shuichi and Youko. Multiple identities. Each with their own lives where they blend perfectly into their little worlds. Never mixing, never touching. But what happens when an old business associate shows up and the inner fox has the urge to take control?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

 _ **Important A/N:**_

 _ **You can't read this before reading the prequel, White Lies, and my wordpress specials.**_ _ **You won't understand the story. This fic will not be a KuramaXOCXYouko, only a YoukoXOC which you'll understand why if you read White Lies.**_ _ **I want everyone to remember when Kurama said that he merely takes on Youko's form so as to gain more power and that Youko, himself, doesn't take over.**_ _ **This will be a very important part of the story.**_ _ **This follows the anime and begins after the Sensui arc.**_ _ **I didn't want to start in the Dark Tournament and take everyone back to a bunch of canon cause I'd probably drop the story. Following canon usually bores me.**_

 ** _I understand that 'Youko' is not his name and is referring to the type of demon Kurama is. But I am using it as his name here so that it will be much easier to tell the difference between Youko Kurama and (red head) Kurama since they're portrayed as "different" in the anime._**

 _ **If you've read White Lies and my WP specials already, then welcome back and I hope you enjoy Ayama and Youko finally admitting. Not that easily, of course. ;D This is my first sequel for a story and this fandom is pretty dead, so a big thank you to everyone supporting me. Enjoy the sequel!**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Individual Thoughts_

…

 _Why not just let your heart take control?_

 _It's chaos in there._

…

Shuichi Minamino felt strange.

He was in a body – not an unfamiliar one.

It was Youko's body. In all his foxy, thieving glory.

He looked down at his hands and flexed his claws. Youko was far taller, so he saw things from a towering height, but it didn't feel strange to him. For some reason, Shuichi felt a warm sense of rightness in this new form. With his superior senses he was aware of every little thing going on around him. The sound of faraway steps, the boisterous laugh of familiar voices he couldn't quite put faces to and the smell of roses, soil, and blood. He was walking, legs absentmindedly leading him to a place he didn't know. All he did know was that there was a feeling of excitement surging through him as he continued his quick gait. His tail swishing behind him.

Without his consent, his hand reached out to silently open a large door that led to a laboratory of sorts filled with glowing vials he couldn't clearly make out and blurry flowers, almost as if his brain had merely registered them as unimportant background that had no need to be identified. Selective sight. The only form that wasn't blurry was a woman – a vixen that stood with her back to him. Almost as tall as him. Her white ears twitching and her gray eyes focused solely on what was before her. What that was, he didn't know – didn't care. He wanted to ask, but Youko seemed to have other things in mind.

"Vixen," a husky voice whispered in her ear. A voice that belonged only to Youko. Shuichi couldn't even control his mouth. It was as if he were a spectator, watching right from inside another's body. He felt caged. "What are you up to?"

A white, fluffy tail brushed against his chest and Shuichi felt his pulse – or was it Youko's pulse? – quicken in anticipation. She was clearly not surprised by his sudden appearance. "What brings you here, love?"

"It's my hideout," he said as Shuichi stopped his futile resistance and let Youko lead. It would be foolish to try and stop him at this point, no matter how much he tried to speak it seemed that Youko was unable to hear him. No one heard him. "And I felt like seeing you."

"Do not lie to my face," came the scathing reply of the woman.

Ayama.

That was her name.

Ayama Kagime.

How Shuichi knew that, he couldn't say. Perhaps Youko's own mind had supplied the information. If so, then why only that? Why couldn't his mind explain who she was to him? Anything would have been good. Was she one of his whimsies, another two minutes of fancy, a quick dalliance? Youko had always found commitment daunting. Or if that information was too much – or too trivial, - why couldn't his mind provide answers to other questions? Like what in the world he was doing in this glowing greenhouse that reeked with the rusty stench of blood?

Though they were of the same body it was strange how Youko could hide his thoughts – two minds, that's what they were. Separate, yet the same. They weren't two halves of a whole, they were two sides of a coin. Phrases different in one key aspect. The sides of a coin could live as separate entities, it just chose not to. Heads and tails. Shuichi knew that if Youko were to leave his body then he'd die, when had Youko started to feel such trivial emotions? He didn't know and didn't need to. While one could be identified without the other, they were usually referred to as one being – Kurama.

But that was a different discussion for a different time. Right now, Shuichi had to focus on the scene before him. If he was being forced to watch then he might as well pay attention.

Youko smirked, unaffected by the bite in her tone. She spoke to him like that, but she didn't resist. Didn't push his body away. It's the little things, he supposed. "I came to deliver these."

He held out a small pouch filled with seeds and Ayama's face lit up in delight.

"I'll mix them right away," she looked around in search of something. "Where did I put that tube though? Ah," her face scrunched up into a disappointed grimace. "I gave it to Hyoukoki for cleaning."

"Yes, I was wondering where he had disappeared to," Youko muttered, looking around him as if whoever he was speaking of would pop out at any moment. "Where are the rest of your _litter_ , I wonder? At home?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You do like to keep tabs on them, don't you?"

"Of course," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If I let them have their way, they'd take you away from me."

"Perhaps—" her tail brushed against him once more and she smirked mischievously. Confidence personified, exuding the true nature of a fox. "—that is for the best."

"Nonsense," he tried to catch her tail only for her to use it to brush against his nose. Vanilla assaulted his senses. A lingering, sweet scent. Instead, his own tail moved to catch hers and once it did, he swung them around. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. A sign of obvious affection. Tacit, just what Shuichi would expect from someone like Youko. Truly, a dishonest fox. "I quite enjoy our current status."

"Because it comes with discounts to my shop," she said, knowingly. Letting her tail drop, but he still didn't let it go.

"You know me too well."

"You are just far too easy to read."

"Blasphemy," came the immediate rebuttal. "Are you saying you have me figured out?"

"I _am_ your futu—"

 _ **Ring…**_

 _Knock._

 _ **Ring…**_

 _Knock._

Shuichi silently watched as Youko turned his body toward the door at the sound of knocking, a bat demon entered. He was familiar, as well. Kuronue. Another name he knew, but couldn't associate with any memories. Youko had told him about his previous partner, but not enough. Youko had always been vague and uncooperative when it came to his past. The bat was holding an… alarm clock? No. Youko – Shuichi tilted his head. It was a scroll.

 _ **Ring…**_

 _ **Ring…**_

"Hey," Kuronue called with a toothy grin. "Check out what I fou— turn that infernal ringing off, you red headed fool."

"What is that?"

"It's a map that leads to – I know you can hear me."

Words were starting to mix and Shuichi wanted to tilt his head in confusion, but the three demons continued their conversation as if nothing was wrong. The unfamiliar surroundings slowly started to blur and with a start, green eyes snapped open only to close again as he was assaulted with the glare of the sun. Out of instinct, his hand shot out to turn off his blaring alarm clock and Youko Kurama, King of Thieves – pompous, arrogant legendary bandit, himself, spoke.

' _You were peeking in on my dreams again,'_ Youko's voice echoed in his mind, clearly displeased by the fact.

He shouldn't have felt so relieved to hear the voice of an age old demon whispering to him, but it was a sign that he was back in his own body. Besides, it was a feeling he had long gotten used to. Youko didn't try to tempt him with all the riches of the world like those demons in fairy tales. No. Youko was lax and preferred to chirp a witty remark or voice an insult disguised as a compliment whenever the opportunity presented itself. He rarely complained and when he did it was only when Shuichi himself was annoyed as well. Or should he have referred to himself as Kurama?

No matter.

Demon, human, red head with freaky plant powers. He was all of them. What difference did names make? In the end, it was all still him. He was the one that had to get up and do something about whatever problems the world was facing. It wasn't like he could just sit back and let someone else take control of his body, it didn't work like that. Although sometimes he wished it did.

' _Are you listening to me, Squeak?'_ Youko's voice resounded once more. _'You need to stop wandering in my dreams when you sleep. It's why you take so much longer to wake up. Respect my boundaries.'_

"I can't exactly help it," Kurama said with killing patience, slightly recalling the fuzzy memory Youko had been dreaming about and ignoring the much abhorred nickname that Youko had been using for the past decade. "And we've already gone past the boundary of what is respectable between two separate beings."

Youko laughed in his mind _._

' _You're learning to argue. How wonderful. It's about time you picked up a few worthwhile skills,'_ that was in no way a compliment. Kurama knew, but he didn't bother saying anything as he stood to get dressed for the day. _'Now, if only I could teach you to get a woman into your bed. Wouldn't that be something for the books?'_

"A woman in my bed with you whispering in my mind does _not_ sound good."

Youko laughed, derisive and mocking. _'You might just learn a few things from me.'_

"You…" Kurama trailed off. "Are in a surprisingly good mood."

' _Am I?'_ He asked, deceptively. _'How observant of you.'_

All vague answers and ambiguous riddles. That's what it was like to live with someone like Youko in his mind. But Kurama had grown used to it – it was all he'd ever known. He may not have had any knowledge about the in-depth details of Youko's past, but he did know enough that whenever he saw a dream of the elusive Ayama or the reckless Kuronue, the silver fox would wake up with a pleasant disposition.

Like he had remembered something amusing. Judging from his own experiences wandering into his dreams, perhaps Youko had.

"No," Kurama closed his eyes in false denial of his question, as he made way for the door. "Perhaps it was just my imagination."

' _Yes,'_ came Youko's careless drawl. He clearly had no intention of dredging up his past. _'Perhaps it was.'_


	2. Eyes Mismatched

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

 ** _Important A/N: Read my Silver Lining Wordpress Specials if you haven't already._**

* * *

 _Eyes Mismatched_

…

 _Are the consequences,_

 _Of sins not yet past._

…

Late evening, Kurama was currently making his way up the ridiculously long flight of steps that led to the psychic, Genkai's home. Waiting for him there were his friends, his acquaintances, even a few of Youko's enemies. He was about to see his friends – Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei – off as they embarked on a journey back to Demon World. A journey that he'd also be making in a few months after he saw his human mother's wedding play out. A part of him – the demon part, was excited to go back. Why that was, Kurama couldn't quite say. It was one of Youko's secrets and if bandits were known for anything, it wasn't their loose tongues. Perhaps Youko just felt some kind of home sickness or maybe he even had a homing instinct.

Well, not that it mattered. They'd go, regardless of his feelings on the subject.

Things had calmed down after the problems with Sensui – for the most part, anyway. Kurama felt more than saw that some of them –particularly Yusuke and Hiei– were on edge. Though Hiei was always on edge, but he seemed almost itching, even more so than before, to get back to Demon World, and who could blame him? He certainly couldn't. The sense of familiarity he felt when he once more stepped foot under those red skies was incomparable, to say the least.

Youko had all but sighed in relief as soon as his eyes roamed the vast, blood-soaked lands of his home, despite the fact that they were supposed to be fighting Sensui. In fact, Kurama was a bit surprised at the easy display of cooperation Youko had shown when it was time for them to head back. The silver fox had gone completely silent and didn't speak again until they were back in their home in Human World. Kurama wondered if he was thinking of days long gone or something else entirely. But when he had asked, Youko had merely told him that the trees had ears. What he meant by that, Kurama wasn't sure. But he knew better than to question an age old demon that had millennia of experience living in such a brutal place like Demon World. Besides, he could always ask again. They had a lifetime together, after all.

In any case, that was a story for a different time.

Because the one Kurama was more worried about was Yusuke. He'd been moping recently – brooding, was more like it. He was good at hiding it behind forced laughter, but apparently not good enough. Not much slipped past Kurama's observant gaze. He thought of speaking about it to him, but Kurama knew that would do no good. Yusuke was upset about not having proper closure in his fight with Sensui and that wasn't an ire that Kurama could ease. Besides, he had his own problems at the moment. One of which was Yomi, Youko's old subordinate.

' _Do stop with your incessant thinking,'_ Youko's voice resounded in his mind. _'I may not be able to hear your thoughts when you will it, but I am still able to feel your mind running. It's giving me a headache.'_

"Youko," Kurama breathed out with a sigh. "Why is Yomi calling for us?"

' _Even I don't know,'_ Youko muttered, seemingly dissatisfied. _'I believed him to be dead, but lo and behold, he's now some kind of King. A laughable notion, truly. To think he achieved what I, myself, hadn't the chance to. Though it does seem that he's managed to reign in that volatile temperament, so perhaps he's become somewhat_ easier _to deal with.'_

"I suppose," Kurama said, climbing up the last step.

He made his way toward the gate to find Yusuke, Koenma and Kuwabara standing before a few Spirit World Hunters. Kuwabara was arguing with them for reasons which he had arrived far too late to know. Perhaps he could have figured it out, but Kurama instead took that time to intervene. Besides, Hiei had also made an appearance and joined in a one-sided argument with Kuwabara, so it was as good a time as any.

"If you take the opposing side then you might just end up fighting with Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"If that happens, then it happens," Hiei responded carelessly. "All I can do then is enjoy my fate."

"As it happens, I, as well," Kurama said, making his presence known as he stepped out from the shadows. "I received an invitation from the remaining power, Yomi."

"Y-You're going too?" Kuwabara said, eyes widening.

Kurama shrugged. "I am, though it will be some time after Yusuke and Hiei go."

"Tch," Kuwabara let out. "I feel like the ugly girl at the dance."

' _Oh,'_ came Youko's voice, preparing to get out another one of his dry quips before Kuwabara could voice his anger. Not that anyone could hear him, anyway. _'It seems we've angered the human in some way.'_

"It turns out that you guys are no different from Toguro or Sensui!" Kuwabara shouted at the top of his lungs. Anger radiating off of him in waves. "As long as you're fighting it doesn't matter to you whose side you're on!" He shot menacing looks at both Hiei and Kurama, doing grand hand gestures as if to further emphasize his point. "No! You're even worse than them because you don't follow any policy or code!"

"Hmph," Hiei said, uncaring. "You've gotten a little smarter."

"What did you say, you bastard?!"

' _Foolish human,'_ Youko spoke once more, watching through green eyes as Kuwabara went to grab Hiei by the collar of his shirt. _'If your beliefs clash then leave. Don't need to let feelings of loyalty tie you down.'_

' _Please not now, Youko,'_ Kurama said back.

They watched as Genkai, Botan and Yukina appeared to stop Kuwabara from hitting Hiei. Not like the shorter demon would allow himself to be punched, anyway. Hiei was far faster than the senses could keep up with, hitting him while blinded by the heat of anger was a useless endeavor. It was foolish to even attempt. They watched for a moment as Genkai spoke with everyone there until finally, Yusuke's name was called by the Hunters assigned to transport him to Demon World.

"Yusuke Urameshi," one called. "It's about time you left."

Yusuke grimaced at them. "Yea, yea. I'm going."

Just then, a young voice called out. "Yusuke Urameshi."

Everyone whirled around to the side of the portal where a young dog demon stood, donning gray robes and a tousled crop of white hair. He had a piercing blue eye – the other was covered with a bandage that was wrapped around his head – and a smirk that didn't fit a demon of his age. He only had one dog ear which was carefully twitching, as if he were assessing everyone around him and he stood with a confidence that rivaled Yusuke's own. As if he could get away with saying anything he wanted and he knew it too. His gaze went over each of their faces, lingering for a moment over Koenma's. Something dark and loathing creeping into his stare, before it was hidden behind a pleasant smile that would have looked innocent had the timing of his sudden appearance had been anything less than perfect.

' _Eriya,'_ Youko whispered.

' _Do you know him?'_ Kurama asked.

' _Do tell, fox,'_ Hiei suddenly joined in on their conversation.

' _Eriya is the child of a previous business associate of mine,'_ Youko responded, vaguely. Silence proceeded. It was obvious that that was all Youko was going to say on the subject.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke blurted out, Kuwabara nodding in agreement. Yusuke whirled around to face Genkai. "You have a kid I don't know about?"

Genkai's eye twitched. "Shut up and let him speak that way maybe we'd learn something."

"So," Yusuke faced the kid again, eyebrows raised. "Who are ya, kid?"

"Maybe he's lost?" Botan said, putting a finger on her chin in thought. "Oh, but he's a demon. So… maybe not?"

"You lost, kid?" Kuwabara asked. "I can show you back. This isn't a place for children."

"Eriya Kagime," Koenma suddenly stated, senses on the alert as he crossed his arms and tried to maintain an aura of calm. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Hunters get into fighting stances. "What are you doing in the Human World?"

Was he out to reap more souls on his mother's orders? That was likely.

Koenma didn't doubt that she was still angry at him for doing his job. He had tried to capture her time and time again over the past fifteen years, but that wasn't something the Hunters were able to do. Raizen's subordinates always lingered about the place –more protecting than they once had been– and any Hunters that even got near her abode were quickly dealt with without mercy. He had lost many men to the cursed Forest of Tears and he didn't plan on losing any now. Not in the Human World, and certainly not before his eyes.

"Eriya…?" The white haired boy muttered, smirking. "Ah, it's been such a long time since I've been mistaken for my younger brother. I assure you, _prince,_ that I am the second eldest of the four – or perhaps only currently conscious is more accurate. Whatever the case, please refer to me as Takoki. Okaa-sama gets agitated when the names of my sleeping brothers are called."

Youko didn't speak, but Kurama could feel a surge of surprise go through him. As if his body had received a jolt and he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time – Youko suddenly wanted to be let out.

His inner fox suddenly wanted to speak and be heard, every fiber of his being practically forcing his human half to give in to his demands. What was it that Youko was so interested in? What was it about this boy? Kurama tried to ask, but he went ignored. Instead, he focused on the boy before them that continued speaking more like a fox than a dog, and more like an age old demon than what was probably a demon not even two centuries old.

"Don't bother with me, Mr. Pacifier Addict," Takoki said, shrugging his shoulders with practiced ease and arrogance. The action didn't fit such a young boy. "Shouldn't you be off, oh, I don't know, mastering the privy or something?"

Koenma glared.

"Okaa-sama isn't interested in the Human World," Takoki said, matter of factly. "Human souls are a taint, so I'd appreciate it if you told your soldiers to stand down."

Nobody questioned his blatant racism. It was stupid at this point. It was no surprise that demons hated humans – their values differed too much for them to ever properly get along.

Takoki reached into his robes and took out a vial. In it sat a dark red soul.

"Unless, of course, you're looking for a fight. Though I can guarantee you that I'll escape and when that happens, what then? Hell, I'll even leave a mark. Which one of you wants an extra nostril?"

"Stop," Koenma raised a hand to the Hunters. Though they didn't do a thing, only inched closer to the young demon.

The soul in his hands was something Youko hadn't seen in far too long. Yes, he had seen them when he fought against Kaito, but not the case it sat in and he certainly didn't see the kind of control the demon before him held over the soul in the human. The kind that showed that he had been dealing with souls – with his chosen weapon all his life and knew all its tricks. There was no way these Hunters could best him. Not in such little numbers and not when they didn't know a thing about his powers. They might as well have left the job to Yusuke – at least he'd be able to do something.

"How did you get here?" Koenma asked.

"How? What? One question at a time, kid," Takoki sighed, carelessly throwing the vial from one hand to the other as if it were an unbreakable ball and not an actual life in his hands. "I got here the same as other demons. By bringing my level down and creating a nice, little magic portal which contrary to popular belief, isn't that hard, you know? Especially not when you've got the kind of contacts okaa-sama has."

He gave them a toothy grin. Feral and wry.

"Who do you even think invented those messages for those Kings? Hello?" Takoki pointed at the vial in his hand, as if telling them to make the damn connection already. "That little message everyone got was okaa-sama's invention. Who else uses a technique that works upon shattering? No one."

Takoki gave them a stare, as if he wanted them to praise the woman's genius. He probably did, but they all remained silent. Most of them didn't even know about her powers or her, for that matter. So their praise would only come out as ignorant.

"Ah, whatever," Takoki said shrugging. "As for what… I'm merely here to have a talk with Yusuke Urameshi," Takoki said, eyeing the Hunters sidelong. Daring them to come closer. This form of his may have been less intimidating, but at times like this that certainly wasn't a drawback. People underestimating him only made it easier for him to slit their throats. "Okaa-sama wanted me to ascertain the kind of person he is. As an informant and researcher, she's interested in King Raizen's descendant, I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Blah, blah, blah," Yusuke said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "If she wants to see me then she better get in line. I've got a whole list of baldies that probably want to see me and guess what? They're all waiting over in Demon World."

"On the contrary," Takoki grinned at him. Too sharp to be considered friendly. "My job is already done. I got a nice peek at you and that's that. You're free to leave. We are one of King Raizen's more covert allies, but I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of us."

"Huh?" Yusuke shot him a strange look. "Well, isn't that great? So you guys work for that old man, yeah?"

"Something like that," Takoki said. "He and okaa-sama have been acquainted for the past millennium. So I suppose that yes, we are his supporters, so to say. Kind of. Not really."

"Right," Yusuke responded, dryly. "And how old are you again?"

Takoki merely smiled, before turning to Hiei. "Lord Mukuro also has a message for you."

"What?" Kuwabara suddenly asked. "I thought you were on Yusuke's side! Don't tell me they're teaming up?"

"Ayama Kagime works as an informant for Demon World's powers," Koenma explained, eyeing Takoki. "This is one of her sons. We've tried to hinder her influence over the years due to inhumane experimentation and the tampering of demon souls, but the kings of Demon World didn't take too kindly to us trying to off one of their precious connections. I thought that our attack fifteen years ago had at least put her information brokering out of commission, but it seems that wasn't the case."

"Disappointed, are you?" Takoki asked, shooting Koenma a glare. "This is quite the reunion, really. I'd even consider it a cause for celebration, but apparently you don't feel like celebrating."

"Demon World celebrations are bathed in blood," Koenma snapped, narrowing his eyes. "So I'll have to pass on that one."

"Too bad. I would've liked to spill some of your precious blood. It might've made a nice present," Takoki shrugged, anger bubbling. But he was able to restrain his fury as he turned to Hiei. "Lord Mukuro would like to test you, so do be on guard."

"A useless message," Hiei responded, icily.

"I thought so too, but its money," Takoki shrugged, giving an explanation as to why he had even bothered delivering the message.

"How do you know all this?" One of the Hunters asked Takoki.

The young demon shot them a sidelong stare, full of derision. "What goes on in Demon World is our business. If the three kings have begun to move then it's only logical as informants that we know about it. We're not like Spirit World, sticking our filthy hands where they don't belong."

"What was that?" The Hunter said, dangerously low.

"Don't fight here," Genkai spoke up. Her old voice piercing the tension in the air and commanding everyone's attention. The Hunters looked reluctant, but they settled down a moment later. Not because they were afraid, but because they were severely outnumbered; and facing Genkai wasn't a part of their duties tonight. None of this was. The only thing they were tasked to do was to safely transport Yusuke Urameshi and the demon, Hiei, back to Demon World where they didn't pose a threat to the humans around them.

"How embarrassing," Takoki scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, reigning in his intent. "That was rude of me to try and pick a fight in someone else's home, I apologize."

Everyone stared at him like he had a few screws loose.

"Well, I should be heading back home now," Takoki turned to leave.

"Takoki," Kurama suddenly spoke up, as all eyes turned to him.

' _What do you think you're doing, Squeak?'_ Youko reproached, but Kurama chose not to answer.

"Shuichi Minamino," Takoki smirked. "I've heard a lot about you. Demons have been talking, though I'm afraid Lord Yomi isn't one of them. I have no message, nor business with you."

"You…" Kurama trailed off, taking a few steps forward and meeting his eyes. "You know about me?"

' _Enough,'_ Youko commanded. His tone was anything, but pleased. _'Squeak, that is enough.'_

Too bad Youko had no control over his body, he was just a soul forced to sit inside his human shell. It was like how they couldn't read each other's thoughts or go through each other's memories without the other's consent – it just didn't work that way. They were two minds in one body, not two halves of a whole.

"' _Youko has returned,'_ they cry," Takoki bowed, all formality. "It's been so long I almost didn't believe it. I see you've almost perfected okaa-sama's technique. As for me, as you can probably tell—" he tapped his temple, before running a finger horizontally over his throat. The others probably didn't understand, but Youko and Shuichi knew that it was an indication that no one was talking to him in there. "—there were a few complications. I can feel him sometimes, but other than that it's totally empty in here."

"You were acquainted with Youko," Kurama said, trying to decipher some of the snippets he could remember whenever he accidentally stumbled into Youko's dreams.

' _How observant of you,'_ Youko insulted. _'Who do you think he's even talking to? He hails from a family that hates humans. It would be useless to try and have a conversation with him while not in my form. He is a child with a lot of power and a lot of time to waste. Do not get on his bad side.'_

As if to further prove that point, Takoki shrugged. "I'm sure okaa-sama has much to speak about with you, King of Thieves. Though not in this form," he shot a glance at the Hunters. "She has a rather prominent hate for humans, nowadays. Even more so than before."

' _I can only imagine why,'_ Youko responded dryly, thinking about the last time he had seen Hyoukoki. The boy was rushing to her abode and had apparently died in the attempt, judging by what Takoki had said earlier during his introductions. The _wolf_ –because somewhere in there still lingered the soul of a wolf demon– was right, he and Ayama had _much_ to discuss.

"But I believe that your presence will be welcomed," Takoki stated, looking around him and noticing the impatience of the people around him. Clearly they weren't amused at being left out of the loop. "You two have much to work out in regards to your current standing and I'm sure that she has many questions of which only you have the answer. Though I do doubt that she'd believe you were actually inside that body unless you were able to show her in some way. Okaa-sama is not easily swayed, after all."

' _Such a stubborn vixen,'_ Youko muttered. Though it wasn't scornful, instead it was filled with a kind of affection. Implicit, but it was there. _'Though I suppose that fifteen years isn't long enough for demons as old as her to change.'_

"Still," Takoki continued, not knowing if Youko was responding to him in some way. "I urge you to visit when time permits. She'd like a return on her investment."

"I believe Youko also wishes to see her," Kurama answered in place of Youko.

' _Well, don't tell him that,'_ Youko reprimanded. _'That vixen doesn't need to have her ego boosted by such desperate sounding words.'_

"I think…" Kurama said, focusing on Takoki as he held a hand to his chest. Trying to sort through the emotions of two beings fighting for dominance under his skin. "He misses her."

' _You're dead, Squeak,'_ came the immediate attempt at a rebuttal. _'Dead.'_

Then, as if a switch had turned off, Takoki dropped all formality in his speech and laughed. Loudly and without restraint. His eyes finally looked at Kurama – really _looked_ at him. He was no longer trying to peer into the inner fox or trying to have a conversation with someone that couldn't answer. "I'll be sure to tell her that," Takoki said, grinning in amusement. "I hope you find a way for her to believe you, she's gotten even more stubborn. Ah," he pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't tell her I told you that."

Yusuke suddenly spoke up, tired of being left out. He gave an exasperated sigh, before saying, "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"He seems to be acquainted with Youko," Kurama explained.

"I'd say we're more than acquainted," Takoki said, easily. All traces of stiffness gone from his demeanor. He lifted a hand and put his thumb and pointer finger half an inch apart. "That damned fox was this close to becoming okaa-sama's mate."

Everyone stared at him. Others were stunned into surprise, while others had no idea what in the world he was talking about.

"He…" Kurama stared at him. The Youko he knew was womanizing beyond reprieve and arrogant to a fault. "What?"

"Mate?" Yusuke asked, trying to do some strange gesture with his hands. "That's like… marriage for demons or somethin', right?"

"No," Takoki shook his head. "It's mating. Primitive and animalistic in every sense of the word."

All present humans sweat dropped at the nonchalance in which he said those words. But Yusuke was quick to recover, shooting Kurama a lecherous smirk. "You didn't tell me you had a wifey!"

"I'm surprised," Koenma said. "I didn't realize the Legendary Bandit was acquainted with Ayama Kagime on such an intimate level."

"Yea, Kurama!" Kuwabara whirled around to shoot said red head a teasing grin. "You never told us you were married!"

"Don't tell me this guy here's your kid?" Yusuke asked, pointing a thumb at Takoki who grimaced at the thought. "Are you a dad too? Cause… shit. You're still in high school! You could be on TV!"

"I'm not," Kurama tried to defend, holding his hands up.

' _Neither was I,'_ Youko said, annoyance rising.

' _You were interested in mating?'_ Kurama asked. _'And you didn't think to tell me?'_

' _I didn't think it was a problem,'_ Youko shot back.

' _I think I have a right to know. What if she expects something from you?'_

' _Perish the thought,'_ Youko said with the confidence of a thousand men. _'The vixen and I are anything, but in want of a mate. She would expect nothing from me, not when we've suffered two half attempts at mating for the sake of research and surviving. To think she'd suddenly expect me to finish a process that didn't involve personal gain is foolish especially when we already have a contract which entails dealings that have been spoken about and agreed upon by both parties' decades before you were born. She knows what to expect from me.'_

' _I… suppose that is enough information for the time being,'_ Kurama mentally muttered. From Youko's explanation it seemed that their acquaintance was more for business purposes and personal interests rather than a romantic affair. Still, Kurama couldn't dismiss the telltale signs of Youko's affection whenever he had a dream about the vixen or spoke about his past.

"Tell me about her!" Yusuke said, nudging him with his elbow. "Damn. Now I'm all interested in seeing her, I should hurry and go if you won't say anything."

"I'm afraid I'm just as clueless as you," Kurama said, smiling slightly. He turned back to Takoki, "I will be sure to visit before heading off to Yomi's."

' _Being pulled around by you is starting to become terribly unpleasant,'_ Youko muttered in disdain.

"I'll be sure to inform her," Takoki said, then turned to flip the Hunters off and level them with a scalding stare. He didn't know if they were the same Hunters from all those years ago, nor did he care. Hunters were Hunters – he'd kill them all. Whether that was sooner or later didn't matter because dealing with them had become a sort of necessity. On top of his own personal grudge. It was dangerous when too many men in the same armor thought they were right.

"I'll get my revenge on you guys soon, so sit and wait in fear because no way in hell am I letting your souls go to Spirit World."

Before they could retort, Takoki threw the vial on the ground at his feet. The glass shattered with an ear piercing crack as mist shot out and enveloped the entire area. Kurama could hear the Hunters yelling in panic and a few of his friends complaining, but a moment later, the mist disappeared – along with the blue eyed dog.

Shattered glass and the stench of blood the only proof of their meeting.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **Read the Notice Board on my Wordpress**_ _. Thank you. I just wrote this chapter up now, so excuse any typos._ _"It was dangerous when too many men in the same armor thought they were right." A line taken and properly tweaked from Cole in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Cause yea… after playing the DLC's I want 4 to come out. And who doesn't love Cole?_

 _Like White Lies, Ayama will appear in the third chapter. :D 'Til then!_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Behind Your Gaze

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

 _Behind Your Gaze_

…

 _Lies the familiarity,_

 _Of chilling warmth – unforgotten._

…

Kurama hung up, flipping his phone shut with a tired sigh.

He had just spoken to his human mother via a nice little trick he did to attach his home landline to his cellphone. After that, it was just a matter of tweaking signal which was harder than it looked. Demon World wasn't built to cater to cellphones or other human forms of communication. Demons lived long lives, but unlike humans, their world hardly changed. They weren't bothered by using their long years to do anything, but survive and raise their standing. Besides, technology had no use in a world of blood.

Two months had come and gone since he had seen Yusuke and Hiei off – since he had seen Takoki. He needed to stay behind to attend his mother's wedding, but now, here he was in Demon World wandering paths that shouldn't have looked so familiar, though when it came down to it, of course they were. These were roads that Youko had taken more than a decade ago – roads that the silver fox had memorized. The red sky above him looked nostalgic and the cackle of lightning in the distance reminded him of home, but perhaps he was just confusing his own feelings with Youko's. Yes, that must've been it.

He had never even travelled these paths before, yet he knew them almost as if he had been the one to create them. After a few more minutes of silent travelling, they stopped in front of a forest surrounded by mist.

' _We're here,'_ Youko said, disinterestedly.

' _It's less intimidating than I expected it to be.'_

' _That's because you haven't stepped inside the mist yet,'_ Youko said, meaningfully. It was a warning. _'Switch into my form.'_

Kurama did so, his red hair turning an untainted silver as he grew about two feet his normal height. He blinked, looking at the world through golden eyes. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a bird flapping its wings high above him. He could hear and see almost everything in this form. Youko's body had great advantages, but perhaps the only thing that wasn't was the fact that Youko had some lingering anger about still not being in control. Even in this form, Youko's conscience –or soul– still wasn't the dominant one for reasons neither of them knew. But from the little Youko had told him about Ayama, perhaps she'd be able to answer questions he couldn't even begin to fathom. This was her area of expertise, after all.

"That's a nice trick, hopefully it's enough to convince her," Takoki's voice rang out from inside the mist. A moment later, and he was walking out of it with his usual bandages wrapped tightly around his head. The mist moving out of his way as if making way for him. It was almost as if he had been waiting for them with how impeccable his timing was, then again he probably had been. "Okaa-sama is inside. Follow me."

That was it.

No further words and no further questions. He didn't bother asking what took them so long, nor did he waste their time with any form of pleasantries. He just tilted his head at him – at them, in a silent question. _'Are you coming?'_

Of course they were.

Kurama stepped inside the mist and the feeling of someone staring at him immediately crawled up his spine. He felt a dozen eyes lock on his figure, but as he looked around, he only saw Takoki. It felt like ghosts lingered in this mist, crying out their regrets and trying to get him to join them. A company of dead without corpses – wondering why he had a body. There wasn't any wind blowing, but he could hear their whispers. A soft whistle, sometimes a long howl, the nonexistent winds carried voices into his ever sensitive ears. Never ending tendrils of white surrounded them, but Takoki was easily navigating his way through. Clearly, the dog – err… wolf didn't suffer from the same blindness that he was currently experiencing.

' _Relax, Squeak,'_ Youko told him, voice and mental state the embodiment of calm. Youko was used to the fog. That much was obvious. _'Takoki wouldn't dare act without his mother's orders. Nor do I believe that the vixen wants me dead – not yet, anyway. Though she wouldn't be able to kill me even if she tried. She taught me the basics of how to navigate through this mist. She isn't foolish enough to kill me while inside it. That would be too obvious a tactic.'_

' _Reassuring as always,'_ Kurama mentally replied. His voice oozed sarcasm. _'Are you two really mates, Youko?'_

If Youko could shrug, then he would have. _'Mate is a rather strong word. I merely wanted what she had to offer with sex thrown in as a bonus.'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. Were her affections, perhaps, included in that offer? The red head didn't get to dwell on the thought as Takoki spoke. "I told okaa-sama everything I revealed in Human World to you and your _friends,"_ he looked back at him as he said the word. As if wondering if it was the proper term to use. "I told her that Youko Kurama wheedled the information out of me."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

' _Now that's a surprise,'_ Youko said. _'Why would you do that? Are you not the one most proud of the fact that you're your mothers pride and joy? To put yourself down in front of her is strange, indeed.'_

After a moment of silence, Takoki spoke again. Knowing that if Youko had bothered responding, Kurama didn't deem it necessary enough to voice out loud. "She knew I was lying," Takoki said with a wistful little smile. "But she said that my lying to her face garnered her interest. Enough for her to agree to meet you, despite her doubts."

"And why," Kurama spoke up. "Would you want her to meet us? From what Youko's been saying about you, you're… rather protective."

' _Omit the "rather" in that statement.'_

"We need a test-run," he said, vaguely. A feral grin on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. Building their curiosity just as Ayama had always taught him to.

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the words, tension rising. He could feel Youko's apprehension growing and threatening to affect him. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when Takoki suddenly halted. They had entered a clearing where the mist seemed to dissipate just enough for them to see a few feet ahead. A house sat there, looking as if it had been fused with the tree it was built in. Youko knew enough about this place to mentally inform him that it was an oversized log thats entire inside had been carved out and turned into a home. Filled with secrets from all over Demon World. Takoki was first to go in, entering through a small door that looked as if it had been made for him.

"Please come in," Takoki said, disappearing inside.

' _Be straightforward and unwavering in your speech,'_ Youko advised. _'Or she'll talk circles around you. Foxes, no. This vixen in particular loves the sound of her voice.'_

Kurama took a deep breath, before bending down and stepping through the tiny door.

The sight that awaited him was a grand one.

Trinkets and priceless findings of all kinds littered about the room. Dim lighting that gave the room an air of something more natural and homey. But this place looked different from Youko's memories, and after a moment, the silver fox realized why. There were vines all along the walls, scratches that hadn't been there before, and the trinkets surrounding him were in even more disarray than they had previously been. They used to have some kind of _organized chaos_ to it, but now they were just scattered about. A pile of books once together were now peeking from different areas of the room – and the souls. The souls were considerably lessened.

Youko noted that the Squeak had the exact same reaction he did when he first saw the line of souls. But this time around, that particular sight didn't interest Youko in the least. No. His only interest was the white haired vixen that sat behind her usual table with a pipe in her hands, donning a loose kimono. She was the same as he remembered – down to her hair, posture, and even the all-knowing look in her eye. She hadn't changed a bit and this scene was almost like a reminder of their first meeting – except, now, they had far less company.

A depressing thought.

But that was the one thing that kept Youko glued to reality as his thoughts of the past and present began to collide into one. Kuronue was gone. That would never change. This wasn't their first meeting – it was their reunion. A long time coming. The last time he had seen her, really, physically saw her, they had had a rather intimate conversation. Tacit, but intimate, nonetheless. It was a conversation that came to the forefront of his mind like an unwanted disease. Plaguing him. Making him regret things he had no control over.

Ayama turned to them, exhaling a puff of smoke from an emerald pipe that looked very familiar to Youko. It was the one from his stash that he had once told her about. Had this woman raided his stash? For Raizen's sake, if everything wasn't accounted for then there would be Hell to pay. The kind paid with blood. But as Ayama's eyes trailed over his form like a starving man being given food for the first time, such thoughts left him. Her eyes were wide and she stared at every contour of his body, not memorizing them, but comparing them with her own memory.

"Heh," Ayama let out, tapping her pipe on a large ashtray and expelling a puff of smoke.

Their first meeting in fifteen years and she scoffs? Youko suddenly had the urge to pin her against a wall and remind her why she had been so tempted by him before.

Ayama shot him one more glance. A simple glance and nothing more. As though everything he was had been perceived, judged, and dismissed in that one instant.

"This is him?" Ayama finally said, after a moment. Gray eyes not even looking at him, as though the sight of him made her sick. Instead, she looked at Takoki who sat beside her with a large grin on his face, as if just being by her side was enough to make him the happiest demon alive. " _This_ is that lecherous fox? This five year old?" Her eyes turned back to the boy claiming to be _Youko._ The one mimicking his form."Nonsense. What an absurd attempt at humor."

' _The only thing absurd about this situation is that you called me a lecherous fox, vixen,'_ Youko spoke in his mind. _'Such a degrading term is unfair, especially when I can do nothing to respond.'_

"I assure you that I am who I say I am," Kurama tried to reason. His voice and appearance every bit like Youko's, though Ayama still seemed unconvinced.

"Oh?" Ayama let out, standing to her full height. "And who might that be?"

' _Have you gone senile, vixen? I see that the dementia has finally settled. It's been a long time coming,'_ Youko said, as if she could hear him. _'Don't ask foolish questions. Shall I make you remember the appeal of my form? Will kissing you into submission do?'_

Kurama had a sinking feeling that Youko kind of liked the fact that he could say whatever he wanted without her knowing.

"Youko Kurama," he answered, ignoring Youko's remarks.

With his keen sight, he saw her eye twitch at the declaration. Her eyebrows scrunching and her lips pursing, as she gave him a look of blatant skepticism. "Is that so?"

' _You're such a stubborn vixen,'_ Youko muttered. He sorely wished he could shake his head at the disbelief in her tone. _'Though I don't hate that.'_

A fox's way of showing affection was as strange as it was antagonizing to interpret. One thing was for sure though, those words weren't meant for Kurama's ears – well, mind.

Suddenly, he felt like the outsider.

All his life, it was always Shuichi or his alternative alias, Kurama. Youko was – had always been – the extra. The last resort. The age old demon there to offer wisdom when needed. The legendary bandit trapped inside him with no means of escape. Youko was a conjunction, the lead-in to the next show. The one everyone knew, but not truly. But here, in this place, Kurama was the outsider. The two demons he stood in between of had history. Memories piled upon years, and here he was, the unwelcome intruder. The one standing trapped in Youko's form. The only bridge between two demons that couldn't speak words they left unspoken fifteen years ago.

"Youko was many things, but he was not incompetent," Ayama suddenly spoke. Her voice filled with restrained fury. "He may have been arrogant and may have loved to mercilessly tease, but despite his air of superiority, he was a splendid fighter. He got things done. He was a good man – a better fox."

Her words seemed to have stunned Youko into silence, and if the likes of him was surprised then Kurama didn't even know where to begin with convincing her to believe his words. Ayama walked over to him. She was almost as tall as Youko, he noted, as she halted before him. Kurama could see Youko's appearance reflected in her pale gray eyes that hardened at the mere sight of his form – as if sickened in some way. She gave him her best glare, exuding an air of haughty sophistication with all the ease expected of a vixen.

"You have his body, his voice, yet you retain the mind of a human. I can see it in those soft eyes," she said, bitingly. "Is that an indication that Youko Kurama failed somewhere along the way? During the soul transferal process? Impossible. That's impossible," she said with such confidence that if Youko had inhabited anyone else then Kurama might've actually believed it. "Youko was meticulous to a fault. Him failing is not something I can accept. You having his form is a disgrace to the memory of a cunning fox I once allowed close enough to kill me."

' _Let me out,'_ Youko suddenly said. His tone could only be described as serious. He obviously had something to say to the vixen. What that was, Kurama didn't know.

' _What are you talking about?'_ Kurama mentally asked. _'I don't know how to hand over control to you.'_

' _Let me out,'_ Youko repeated, eerily calm.

' _I'm sure we'll be able to convince her somehow,'_ Kurama tried to appease. Wondering what had Youko getting so angry and so quickly, at that. How unlike the fox to allow his emotions free reign. Perhaps the cause was the strange pull he was feeling – what it was, he didn't know. All he _did_ know was that the vixen before him either held the answer or was the cause of the force trying to tug his inner demon out. Because as soon as he saw her, stood before her, a fire had been lit. And it was slowly growing – wild and untamable. Lighting the boring darkness inside of him and drawing the fox out, taunting him like a moth to a flame.

' _Squeak,'_ Youko's voice was demanding. Kurama's words falling on deaf ears. _'This is not up for debate.'_

' _If you tell me things only you could possibly know then perhaps we cou—'_

Ayama continued speaking, unaware of their inner conversation. She turned her back to them with an unattractive sneer marring her lips. "Get out of my sight, filth," she bit out. "Your putrid stench is far worse than that of the filthiest feline."

' _I said, let me out!'_ Youko yelled, losing his composure as he fought for control. Something tore in Kurama's body then – he felt as if he were splitting in two. As if each nerve suddenly caught fire and attempted to spontaneously combust. A searing, lingering pain that only got stronger the more Youko struggled to take control.

' _Let me out,'_ Youko chanted over and over. Getting louder with each word. His tone so uncompromising that Kurama could no longer get through to him.

"I don't know how!" Kurama yelled back, doubling over in pain. Ayama turned back to him with wide eyes, looking down at his crumpled form in disbelief. "Calm down, Youko! You'll kill us both!"

She raised an eyebrow.

Staring at him panting heavily as his body shook with pain.

A moment passed, two, then three. Before she sighed, loud and dismal.

A part of her already knew he was speaking the truth, but now she was forced to accept it. Still, this little conversation worked in her favor. Provoking him through unsavory means had been a good idea on her part. Failure had always been one of Youko's more sore buttons, pushing it led to some invaluable information. He could still leave his human counterpart's body – he just wasn't. Why? Had he grown attached to his human shell? So much so that he had qualms about killing him upon his departure from that body? What a dangerous game he was playing. She had a lot to tell him of his condition.

Youko wouldn't always be able to leave that body. If he ever tired of his decaying shell decades from now then he wouldn't just be able to leave because he wished it to be so. Things were never so simple, and soon his perfectly constructed relationship with his human husk would undergo complication. He just didn't know it yet. If Youko wanted to get out then he'd have to do it sooner rather than later. There was no time to dawdle.

Ayama bent down at the waist, putting her hands over _Youko's_ cheeks. Because judging from his yell, how could she think any different? The fox before her, was indeed, Youko Kurama.

"King of Thieves, Youko Kurama," she called, and his body ceased its trembling. As if he had suddenly passed out, but she knew that couldn't be true what with the way his eyes roamed over her face. "Or I suppose a more accurate calling would be, Shuichi Minamino," she tried the name she had heard uttered so many times by passing demons and faceless rumors. It felt strange leaving her tongue. Saying a different name in referral to Youko's appearance left a bad aftertaste. Almost as bad as calling Takoki, despite him looking like Eriya. "I believe you. Stop whatever it is you're doing."

His breathing calmed down and by how wide his eyes were Ayama suspected that this was the first time something like this had ever happened.

"Enough," Ayama breathed. "That is enough."

* * *

Half an hour later, Kurama sat across from Ayama at her table, back in his red haired form, as Takoki served them tea. A pleasant smile on the young boy's lips as he moved back to Ayama's side. Kurama had just finished a quick recount of what he knew of the events that had transpired fifteen years ago and of what he had been doing since. Including the reason for Youko not leaving his body, - due to his fondness over his human mother – which Ayama had openly laughed at.

"Is he still moping?" Ayama asked Kurama. A sly smirk gracing her lips. Youko hadn't spoken since his little outburst. Not even when Kurama assured that he was trying to get the silver fox to speak.

"I suppose… he is," Kurama answered, closing his eyes and clearing his mind.

Youko was blatantly ignoring any attempt at communication.

"He lost his temper," Ayama said, leaning back on a palm and taking a long drag from her pipe. "I wish I could have seen his face. It must have been splendid, indeed. I've never seen that infuriating fox lose his composure, perhaps being caged in that body of yours is taking its toll. Don't you agree, Takoki?"

"Yes," Takoki gave them an innocent grin. With his current looks, it looked innocent enough. But Ayama knew that back when he was still in his body, his grin could only be described as totally shit-faced. "The legendary bandit fed up must be quite the sight. Though," Takoki shot Kurama a pointed stare. His only ear twitching as if he were trying to hear inside Kurama's head. But, of course, that was impossible. "The sight of your human form is also entertaining."

"It is," Ayama's smirk widened. "I had almost forgotten how small humans were. Though I cannot deny that looking down when I speak to Youko Kurama is something I will never tire of."

Kurama knew exactly what they were doing. They were trying to get Youko to speak. Teasing, while not being very effective when it came to the likes of Youko, he couldn't deny that it was amusing in its own way.

Kurama smiled and asked, "Are you always so formal?"

' _That is her natural disposition,'_ Youko suddenly muttered.

Kurama managed to school his surprise behind a grin, as Ayama answered his question. "This is my natural disposition. Or has Youko not told you about me? Such a stubborn fox. He keeps far too many secrets."

' _Not as many as you.'_

Kurama looked meaningfully into Ayama's eyes, trying to convey that Youko had begun speaking again. Something Ayama registered, judging by the pleased smile that tilted her lips. However, she opted not to remark and instead continued to smoke on her pipe. A pipe that once belonged to Youko. She wondered if he was angry about the fact that she had swiped it during his impromptu absence.

"Your hair…" Kurama turned his head to see Takoki gesturing with a hand to his own white locks. "It's red."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

Ayama was the one to speak. "Does the fox throw a hissy fit inside your mind whenever you look in the mirror? He's always held his valuable hair in such high regard. I'm sure he was absolutely livid when he saw yours."

…

…

…

"That's a long pause," Ayama continued. "Have you no response? Or do you just not want to tell me the insanely obscene things Youko is uttering right now?"

Kurama gave her a pleasant smile. "He threatened to shave you bald."

Ayama laughed. It was a laugh filled with nothing, but amusement and happiness. Was she happy because of the absent-minded teasing or because she had missed Youko's presence – despite him not physically being there? Kurama didn't know. He didn't think she knew either. Ayama looked toward Takoki, signaling him with her eyes to do something. The young boy immediately nodded, before disappearing into a back room with a serious look in his eyes.

She watched him go for a moment, before she turned to look down at her pipe with a reminiscent look gracing her features.

"Steal everything you desire without caring what anyone else might think," she said, running a finger fondly over the neck of the pipe. "Youko lived by something along those lines. How strange of him to come to care for a human. Though I suppose it isn't impossible. She must be splendid, indeed, to catch that fox's attention."

' _Are you jealous, vixen?'_

"Does that bother you?" Kurama asked.

Ayama shook her head. "It disappoints me. That I used to think of him as my equal, will be my shame."

' _There is nothing disappointing about change, vixen. I was forced to adapt. Don't think me inferior for such a petty reason. I thought you to be smarter than that.'_

"You and Youko seem to have different views on the matter," Kurama said instead, repeating Youko's words might lead to unnecessary quarrel.

"Yes," Ayama replied. "We didn't have the same experiences, perhaps I'll be more open to the idea of humans in another century or so. But at present, humans to me are merely foolish creatures that like to meddle when given enough power. They are greedy small minded thieves that take what's most important from you when you don't agree with their sets of morals. How foolish of them to judge another race based on their own standards."

' _Do you mean your family, vixen? Care to shed some light on the topic?'_

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Youko," she called, bringing her gaze away from her pipe and looking Kurama right in the eye. "No matter how much of a _'playboy-that-lacks-social-skills-when-you-fall-in-love'_ you are, that is no excuse." She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together. "You know how I deal."

Youko laughed inside Kurama's mind. Deep, virile, and filled with mirth. He was clearly enjoying himself.

' _Ah, yes, I'm afraid I don't have any gold on me. Being bodiless does quell one's greed,'_ Youko said, amusedly. _'Though this lack of social skills when I fall in love is news to me, vixen. Who are you speaking of, I wonder. If the woman in question is yourself then I see that you've developed a rather strange sense of humor, along with a boosted ego. Shall I deflate it for you? Being knocked down a few pegs may do you some good, vixen.'_

Ayama grinned and even though she couldn't hear him, Kurama wondered how she could respond so well.

"This pipe will be your payment," Ayama muttered, setting the pipe aside. "I have many questions for you as well, Youko. Including that cocky farewell, why I found Kuronue's mangled body on that mountain, and most of all," her eyes hardened and she shot him a piercing stare. Attempting to peer through human eyes to the fox hidden within. "What in the world did you do with my blood before you left?"

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **I RELEASED A NEW SILVER LINING WORDPRESS SPECIAL!**_ _Check it out if you're interested. **More things will be explained in the coming chapters, please be sure to read carefully.** If any of you read my other fics then I'm sorry to say that I'll __**only**_ _be working on Silver Lining until the end of the semester, so there will be no updates for other ongoing stories until I have more time to write again. Though I think I'll complete Silver Lining first, before writing other things – just so I can rest assured that this fic won't ever be put on hold. This series is my bias, after all._

 ** _Third update for the month, so no more updates 'til November._** _Content yourselves with my new WP Special. :)_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	4. A Day Without Melodies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _A Day Without Melodies_

…

 _And rare silence,_

 _Reminds me of the ghosts of my past,_

 _Quick to offer love,_

 _Quicker to pull it away._

…

It was raining.

The air was cold and biting, but they didn't care.

After a quick recount of events and Youko filling Kurama in on some of the more important details, they now stood behind Ayama's abode before three graves – or at least what Ayama had said were graves. They were marked with nothing, but one flat rock. Because if something were to happen and she was forced to leave this place then grave robbers were a thing to watch out for. Kurama stood stock still, as inside his head he could feel a lingering sadness somewhere. It was Youko's. He was mourning someone here – his partner, most likely. He had seen enough of Youko's recurring nightmares to know enough about Kuronue's death.

' _You two were alike,'_ Kurama mentally said. _'You and your partner, I mean.'_

' _Comparing me with the bat is the biggest insult I've ever received,_ ' came Youko's reply. Though there was no bite in his words. _'I should have mentioned his sister to the vixen. I've no doubt that Kuronue would have liked to be buried with her.'_

Before Kurama could respond, his attention was diverted toward Ayama who crouched before the grave. She ran her hand over it. Gently and fondly. "Did you know? My son, Hyoukoki, was such a bullheaded fool," she told him and at that moment Kurama understood that she was speaking to him and not Youko. "Throwing his life away for his beliefs was foolish. Though I didn't hate him for it."

' _You're such a cold-hearted vixen.'_

"Youko, I believe, has some innate need to remind you of how cold-hearted you are at every turn," Kurama said, getting a bit tired of being nothing more than their liaison.

"Did you know," Ayama repeated the phrase, but this time it was unclear whether she was speaking to Kurama or Youko. "That someone once offered me their firstborn as payment."

Kurama's eyebrows shot up, as Youko laughed loudly in his head. A demon's plight always seemed to amuse him. "Firstborn?"

She gave a wistful little smile. "I may be a demon, but that goes a tad too far. Such horrible parents, I wonder how that child is doing."

' _Foolish vixen,'_ Youko said, hating at the same time loving the fact that she couldn't hear his words. He easily read through her façade, and that was something he wasn't used to. An indication that somewhere inside her there was something broken that still hadn't been fixed. _'Even if you abandoned your children after their birth, there would still be no guarantee of their survival. Is it not enough that you gave them something to live for during their short time?'_

Kurama didn't bother repeating those words. He had no right to, nor did Youko want him to. Those words were for Youko to say, and once again, Kurama was sorely reminded of how much of an outsider he was between the demon before him and the one trapped inside him. He could feel Youko's desire to be let out – a wish that was slowly growing with each passing second that he spent here in Ayama's company. Almost like an urge, a pull of sorts that was calling Youko to the outside world. What was that? What was that damn pull? Most of all, what would happen if he were to take the back seat and give into it? The human, Shuichi Minamino, would die – of that he was sure.

"Kuronue, as well," Ayama continued. "Such an antagonizing bat. Always beside you, Youko. Now that you're back, it's far too quiet."

Both of them, Kurama realized, showed their fondness and grief in such biting ways. Perhaps it was just something all kitsune did. Or maybe they were special cases. Dishonest to a fault. Business first, greed second, and personal feelings lost somewhere else. It's no wonder they had so much left to say to each other.

Ayama coughed loudly and Kurama's nose scrunched up as it was assaulted with the rusty scent of blood.

He immediately turned to Ayama who looked ready to keel over as she covered her mouth where blood was continuously emerging from. It obviously didn't help because the blood was falling all over the ground, her hand coated in it. Her eyes were glassy from pain and she looked ready to cry. With the rain still beating on them, Ayama gave the appearance of someone injured and near death. Her long hair and clothes being tainted by her blood-stained hands. Kurama opened his mouth in surprise and made a move to help her, but Takoki was already by her side in an instant.

Besides, before he could, Youko had told him to stay still. The King of Thieves was quiet as he looked through Kurama's eyes at the scene before him. But Kurama knew that Youko was feeling something – worry? No. It was something akin to anxiety, but not quite. Confusion, contempt, unease. A sprinkle of some other nameless thing, – because he could feel it too.

"I'm fine," she assured, coughing out more blood and holding out a hand to get the young boy away from her. To get her away from her blood, as if it were contaminated and would hurt him if he were to touch it. Her voice was strained, but she didn't seem to care as she repeated her words. "I'm fine, Takoki. Continue making your me—"

"But Okaa-sama!" He called, worriedly. "Please don't exert yourself anymore! Please come inside and sit!"

"Enough!" She turned to him with a sharp glare. Takoki took a step back, and Ayama realized that she had shouted. She turned her glare away and viciously glared at the splatters on the grass. Useless rain, not getting rid of everything. What was the point of rain, if not to wash things away? She put a hand over her heart, counting the beats for a minute, before turning back to Takoki and offering her hand.

"I'm sorry, dear," she amended with a slight frown. Her hand out, palm up. "You're right. Will you help me inside? I will visit your brothers another time. I should be getting out of this rain now."

Takoki perked up at the words as he hurriedly took her hand and began pulling her along. Ayama gave them a nod as she passed.

"When you're ready," she muttered. "Please come back inside, I still have a few things I'd like to discuss."

"Yes," Kurama answered without pause because Youko had fallen silent. No snarky remark to offer.

"Don't stay out here too long," Ayama told him, looking down at his form. He was a shade darker than her with slightly red cheeks. It made him look healthier – more alive. But a part of her missed Youko's paleness. "You are human. Such fragile creatures, you are. I'd hate for you to get sick before your meeting with Yomi."

' _Who,'_ Youko spoke, unable to let that one pass. _'Is the fragile one here, vixen?'_

Kurama watched Ayama and Takoki go back into their home, before turning back to the grave. The rain was still pelting him, but he didn't mind as he stared down at the splatters of blood on the grass. Slowly being washed away. Dark red. Diluting itself, before it disappeared completely. He noticed that the mist around him was different from the endless white surrounding the forest. This one was thinner and stopped right before the grave and around the house, making a clearing of sorts that allowed him to see. Was Ayama the one responsible for that? If so, then she had exquisite control over her powers.

"Is she alright?" Kurama finally broke the silence once all the blood had become just more droplets in the rain. It blended with the soil and the only indication that it had ever been there was the scent that still lingered in the air. Rusty, metallic, and vanilla, his brain supplied.

' _She is the same as she has always been,'_ Youko said, taking his time with his answer, as if he were still trying to find the words. Strange. _'The nature of her illness is something even I don't fully know.'_

"Weren't you two going to be mated?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

' _As you can see, our affections stemmed more into business and personal gain rather than each other's well-being. The subject of her physical state had come up on more than one occasion, but I was always far more interested in our joint research. Shoving people and their personal problems away is habit, I suppose.'_

There was a lie somewhere there, but Kurama didn't know exactly where. Perhaps it was when Youko had said he was _always_ more interested in research, but then again, he couldn't really say. Good lies were always two parts bullshit and three parts truth.

"I see," Kurama said instead, opting for a simple answer.

If Youko wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

' _Yes, how nice it is that you get to peer into my past,'_ Youko said, dropping sarcasm where it wasn't needed. _'Let's head back now, Squeak. Standing about in the rain is depressing and is making me uncomfortable. Why humans wear socks instead of slip-on shoes is beyond me. I could have gone without ever knowing the discomfort of wet socks in my lifetime.'_

Kurama chuckled, despite the somber mood.

Youko talked a lot, possibly because he could do nothing else. Though Kurama wondered if Youko just spoke to let him know that he was still alive and kicking. Perhaps. Also, contrary to popular belief, Youko called more shots than Kurama ever let on. Evidence was when Kurama followed the order, bringing their shared form back to Ayama's abode.

* * *

She was sick.

Sick of being sick.

Sick of disappointment and sick of her body preventing her from over exertion, narrating all its failures during times of importance. The one thing that held her back. Ayama's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened around the blanket thrown over her legs. She was resting comfortably in her futon, after a quick two-minute shower. Her back up against the wall as she read dozens of papers that were scattered about her.

Her room was messy, for lack of a better word. Books and scrolls littered the floor, a small glass shelf filled with souls in the corner, a desk with a few of Youko's old plants beside it and two doors. One led back out into the hall and the other led into a storage closet. The tree's unaltered walls gave the room a strange shape, but she didn't mind. She never spent much time in this room.

Takoki had gone to make her some medicine to relieve her pain and cure the rawness of her throat, leaving her pipe by her side. The young wolf still hadn't reprimanded her for smoking, though she supposed he never would. Her mind wandered to things of lesser import, things concerning her business, mostly. A clan had just merged with another through marriage, – pompous nobles existed in every world and in every era – a village west from here was being terrorized by a band of mercenaries, Mukuro's moveable castle was dangerously close to Yomi's borders, and Raizen's descendant was growing. When would she get to see him for herself, she wondered. Well, no matter. Those things were trivial and didn't peek her curiosity or garner her attention as much as the bandit that had once more shown himself before her.

The same bandit that was once again inside her accursed forest, though this time, his scent had a bite of something distinctly human. She didn't need her mist to feel his presence, she could _smell_ him. Even more so than before.

He smelt of roses, damp soil, and sandal wood – of things long forgotten, and things she'd be better off forgetting. His human scent, on the other hand, strangely reminded her of those abominable Hunters. But perhaps that was just a scent she associated with all humans. His human self featured a slight tang of citrus and artificial food – something he ate, maybe? Her nose crinkled without her consent. There were too many preservatives. Overpowering the scent she remembered. The one she had always associated with him. How long would it be until his old scent disappeared?

Youko was in the same position as Takoki, but there was one big difference. Despite being the more powerful soul, he had no control. Unlike Takoki who had been the intruder, yet was somehow able to maintain his hold on Eriya's body, Youko had lost all iota of supremacy. Was there some kind of psychological problem? Did Eriya just not want to come out and allowed Takoki the lead? No. If it was something like that then Ayama doubted that Shuichi Minamino's soul as a mere baby could reject someone with Youko's stubbornness. Youko would have definitely taken control early on in life, so what was the problem then? Why didn't Youko have the sovereignty Takoki did and why was Shuichi still able to speak?

Was it his fondness over his human mother?

Yes, that may have been likely.

He treasured her and didn't want her _real_ son to be lost somewhere, so perhaps he had subconsciously allowed Shuichi the front seat. Why Youko treasured the woman, Ayama couldn't fathom. But love was a strange thing and she didn't try to understand it. Just as she didn't try to understand her attachment to her sons – she didn't question it. She loved them, and that was that. But love was weak. Enough pressure and it shattered. A fact proven time and time again by those seeking revenge. Which was why for the past fifteen years, she had spent her life focused on research, quelling her thirst for vengeance because in the end, she was old enough to know that such a thing would bring her no peace. No contentment.

But that didn't mean that if she saw a Hunter, she'd choose _not_ to take his soul. They didn't qualify to regret the crimes they committed against her family. Blood should be repaid in blood. And while she didn't actively go out of her way to confront them, she also didn't give up the chance at slaughter if they appeared before her. Humans wreaking havoc in blood-soaked fields – they should have stayed where they belonged. Demons were the unforgiving sort that should they not be allowed their revenge on the perpetrator, they would settle for the next in line. Be that their child or their ancestor a thousand years from now.

Death wasn't easily forgiven; grudges weren't easily forgotten. This was Demon World. There were no judges here, only the wicked.

And they were furious.

 _ **Click.**_

The door creaked open and she turned toward it, preparing a half-hearted tirade for whoever had intruded on her solitude. But she caught herself because the flash of red hair that entered her visage reminded her just who was in her house.

She had digressed.

How silly.

"Welcome," she said, gathering herself. She didn't make a move to stand. Her legs were a bit wobbly at the moment. "Please have a seat. I apologize for the mess. I've been rather busy."

Kurama smiled and nodded, subtly peeking around the room. He found an open door and when his eyes caught sight of it Youko let out a string of colorful insults. Kurama ignored them – tried to, at least, and instead only began listening again once Youko had decided to speak in the prim and proper manner he was so used to. Albeit, still condescending.

' _When did this great_ _ **migration**_ _occur?'_ Youko's voice resounded and Kurama knew that he was speaking to the vixen, who to Youko's dismay, couldn't hear him. _'Are all those treasures in that storage closet from_ _ **my**_ _stash? Vixen, if anything is missing there_ _ **will**_ _be hell to pay, and it will be paid in_ _ **blood**_ _.'_

Kurama didn't bother repeating those words as he took a seat by her side. Right beside what looked to be a priceless pipe, adorned with emeralds. Worthy of Youko's stash. Judging from Youko's previous words then it probably _was_ a part of the bandit's personal loot. Kurama observed her for a moment, coming to the realization that she looked tired. Exhausted sounded too dramatic, while sick just sounded depressing. Tired. She was tired of the wearies of life. But he didn't voice that thought, only continued to look at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before shooting him a piercing stare.

Gray eyes peering into his own green ones.

He didn't know what she was trying to find in his eyes, but she gazed into them anyway. Searching for his own personal darkness – searching for a shadow of the past. Something must have gazed back at her because her lips tilted up into a small smile and she reached out a cold hand to brush against his cheek. Kurama took this with patience, realizing for a moment that the vixen before him wasn't actually seeing him. Her eyes didn't see the redness of his hair, they saw silver. They didn't see green irises, they saw gold. His clothes weren't modern and distinctly human, only white and loose.

Before her, Kurama was left to wonder, that between the existence trapped behind his eyes and his current position, _which was actually the prison?_

Dainty claws rubbed at his cheek, careful not to scratch him. She was beautiful, Kurama would admit. He was a man, - still growing, but a man, nevertheless – so he could admit that. She filled his vision with a startling white that was almost as blinding as Youko's silver. Almost. Like this, he could see why Youko was interested in her. They were tainted the same color.

A moment later, and she let her hand drop.

Kurama felt a feeling of smug delight surge through him. Were those Youko's feelings? Such tacit, simple gestures had the fox within him whirring. Heart beating at triple time. He was the third wheel in this strange affair, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Especially when the woman in question was looking at him in such a way. He could feel Youko's feelings – though the fox desperately tried to reign them in – and Kurama hoped that he wasn't affected by them to the point that he developed his own misguided emotions for the vixen before him. That would bring him nothing, but grief. Because Ayama wasn't interested in a _human_ or anyone besides Youko for that matter.

Kurama wasn't so ignorant or so naïve as to not be able to see that.

She grabbed a paper, fiddling with the edge and by the time she looked back up at him, her eyes were once more seeing him for who he currently was.

"This here," she held up the paper in her hands. "Is the result of my and Youko's research from fifteen years ago. I've abandoned the project seeing as how he and my own son have had some success in the field already, but are you still interested in it?"

' _No,'_ Youko answered and Kurama repeated.

She shrugged, throwing it to the side as if it held no importance. As if they hadn't sacrificed real, live demons for the sake of that data. As if forty years in that field were nothing. Then again, it probably wasn't for someone that had millennia to live. It was trash now. Ayama didn't want it. Youko didn't want it. So the dust could have it.

"I'm currently researching a way to separate two souls, while keeping both bodies," she said, getting right into business. "It is for Eriya and Takoki's sake, but it could be for yours as well. Are you perhaps interested in it?"

"We are," Kurama was the one to answer, already knowing Youko's own thoughts on the matter.

' _As long as you won't make me pay,'_ came Youko's dry response. _'I'm not as wealthy as I once was.'_

"Somewhere in there," Ayama pointed at them, getting straight to the facts. She wasn't one to dawdle on useless information. "Lies Youko's body."

Kurama's eyes widened. "His… body?"

She nodded.

' _And how are you so sure of this, vixen?'_ Youko asked, getting a bit annoyed by the fact that he still couldn't be heard. _'I don't exactly have a form. If I did, then I would have demanded my stash back. I may have even gesticulated wildly while doing so. I know how old you've gotten, it must be hard to hear with those deaf ears of yo—'_

"He's asking how you know of this," Kurama supplied, relieving some of Youko's ire.

"Come," Ayama said, standing and almost stumbling. She was able to cover it up with her usual grace. Though she knew that Kurama – and likewise, Youko, had noticed it.

Kurama stood as well, following after her. They made their way through dimly lit halls and up many stairs surrounded by an air of coziness that told them that this was indeed her home. They were travelling up the tree. She made her way into a high-up room, past an entire floor that served as a kitchen and dining room, where they saw Takoki crushing some sort of medicine while cooking. The young boy smiled at her as she passed, one she returned. As they reached the end of the stairs and made their way through a dimly lit hall, she opened a plain door, and gestured for them to come in.

It was a lab.

Dark and filled with plants. Each plant under a spout where blood continuously dripped over them. It reminded Youko of his own lab back at his hideout, except this one featured more souls lying about and one large container in the middle of the room. In it sat a glowing liquid and Takoki's wolf form. His white hair floating upward and his blue eyes shut in momentary slumber. Completely bare of anything, except for a mask over his face that allowed him to breathe. Youko noticed something on his leg and realized that it had been sewn back on. There were large scars over his body that looked like he had suffered from blasts that should have killed him.

The glow from the water and the souls around them was the only thing lighting up the room. An eerie glow. Providing the kind of lighting one would generally associate with evil in the cartoons of human world.

"Mukuro gave me the technology for this," Ayama told them, fondly running a hand over the glass. "Something I am forever grateful for. I always repay my debts tenfold," she shot Kurama a look. "This is Takoki's true form. The one he inhabits now is his younger brother, Eriya. I was unfortunately unable to piece him back together."

She gestured to her own eye and ear, indicating that Eriya missing them was irreparable.

Youko let a flash of memories escape his mind, so as to help bring Kurama up to speed because it was apparent that though Youko and Ayama explained to each other what had happened during their years apart, Kurama still needed faces and memories to attach all these names to.

"Youko succeeded where Takoki failed," Ayama continued. "When Youko created his soul form, his body disappeared as well. Unlike Takoki whose body had turned into just another dead shell which I had to retrieve and piece back together. I think that explains the pull. There, but not quite. The ache is duller than it should be."

"You feel it as well then," Kurama said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in thought.

She nodded.

That strange pull inside calling Youko out of his body. Was this a result of mating put on hold? Telling them to hurry up and finish it. It wasn't as strong since Youko's form was gone, but it still ached somewhere. An unpleasant feeling. One that couldn't be helped. She was staring at them with a gleam in her eyes. An indication that she was beyond interested in the project before her and that she'd do anything in her power to continue it. But this wasn't just research, it was a personal venture and from the way a smirk never graced her lips, it was obvious that she didn't derive as much pleasure in this project as she did her others.

"Which makes things easier," Ayama said, turning back to Takoki's form. "Your souls are merged, but not quite. Shuichi can speak and Youko is still in there – he's still a separate being with his own form. Perhaps I can find a way to pull Youko's soul out without killing the host. If this is true, then once he comes out he should have his own body. Takoki's situation is far more complex. For all I know, Eriya may end up comatose or Takoki's soul may just disappear – it may even reject his old body completely. There are too many variables, which is why," she turned back to them with a smirk filled with derision. "Your situation is much simpler."

 _Host_ , Kurama thought. What a factual term. As expected of a researcher.

"You can take on Youko's form by reverting your cells back to when they were strongest, but that doesn't allow him to take control since you're not going back through some sort of time loop, merely forcing your body to remember memories that weren't yours in the first place," she rubbed at her temple, trying to sort all the newly acquired information for both her and the two before her. "The body remembers…" She trailed off. "Muscle memory that isn't your own. How fascinating."

She had already known that a demon with Youko's form had appeared in the Dark Tournament, but she didn't care for it. That tournament was in human world, and therefore, out of her jurisdiction of giving a damn.

"That clown from the Dark Tournament created something to make you younger, yes?" Ayama didn't wait for an answer. In fact, she was speaking more to herself now. "Brilliant, to be sure, and while I won't be mimicking such an idea, I must thank him for it was a good test to see how joined you two were. If you can revert your cells to when they were once Youko's then your souls are more merged than I initially thought. If I were a different type of woman, I'd be jealous."

Youko laughed in Kurama's mind – deep and mocking. _'You haven't changed. Will you be running your tail up my body next? I quite missed that particular habit.'_

Unable to hear him, Ayama merely continued.

"The extraction will have to be carefully planned and done sometime within the coming year, lest your souls merge any more than they already have. But that's nothing new, it's the same for my own sons," she shot Kurama a look. "Unlike with Takoki and Eriya though, the variables in your own dilemma are more between Youko and myself, and not the host. The only thing I must worry about with you is your state once I pull Youko out," Ayama explained, sighing. As if his death wasn't all that important to her – it probably wasn't.

Her next words were for Youko, and Youko, alone.

"If you return to your body, I wonder what will happen, love. Will we still have the bond via your hybrid seed? What will happen to us, who've suffered two attempts at mating? Perhaps I can activate that hybrid seed within you somehow. Though I don't think I'm ready to suffer hearing your voice again, Youko."

' _Not that I'd ever pay attention to you or your snide remarks,'_ Youko mentally responded. _'But being heard again is a step up from having to speak through the Squeak.'_

"I believe that Youko would be satisfied with being heard," Kurama said.

Ayama smiled at him. "You are more tolerable than most humans. Where did you learn to speak? From Youko, no doubt?"

"I believe that he took some sort of pleasure in correcting me," Kurama said, smiling as well. Ignoring Youko's complaints.

"Yes, he does like to flaunt his genius," she said with a laugh. "It's in a fox's nature, I suppose. Though I still find it laughable to know that I have to look _down_ when speaking to Youko Kurama."

' _The vixen is one upping you, please don't make me look bad,'_ Youko said.

' _I believe,'_ Kurama responded. _'That I am not the one she's 'one-upping'.'_

' _No back-sass from you, Squeak,'_ Youko replied, arrogance in his tone. _'She's clearly taking advantage of the fact that she can't hear me.'_

' _As are you.'_

' _Perish the thought.'_

Kurama smirked, before redirecting his attention to the vixen who had gone quiet. She was clearly aware that they were having their own private conversation and opted not to interrupt. She had good manners for a demon, perhaps it came with running a business that dealt with the powers of Demon World. If she made one wrong move it could very well mean the end of her life. Only when she noticed that their attention was back on her, did she speak again. Bringing them up to speed on the current happenings within Demon World.

"Many things have changed since your disappearance, Youko," she began, "Unlike the other Kings, Yomi has been committing his time to more technological pursuits. Once you reach his territory, you'll be quite surprised by his land and all that he has amassed during his short reign. He endorses advancement and the total, uninhibited consumption of the human race. While Raizen wants the complete opposite, and Mukuro is neutral to it all. None can move. If two Kings were to fight for their beliefs then the other would swoop in to finish off the victor. This leaves Makai at a standstill, but it is one that will shatter soon enough. Raizen will die. It's only a matter of time."

This was the most information Youko had ever gotten for free. No. This wasn't free. He just _knew_ that this was her way of paying him back for his stash that she had claimed for herself. What a cunning and troublesome vixen.

"Youko once mentioned that you did research for King Raizen," Kurama brought up. "Something about having him eat demon souls for sustenance?"

Ayama smirked. "A success, I assure you."

Kurama's eyes widened and he even felt a surge of surprise go through Youko, as well.

' _Has Raizen regained his former strength?'_ Youko asked.

Ayama seemed to understand the slight shock on his face without Youko having to actually voice his question because she continued her explanation.

"King Raizen merely wanted something as a temporary means to sate his hunger until he met his descendant," she told them. "Demon souls did just that. After a few more years of research into the field, I realized that they lacked a certain kind of life energy only human souls seem to have and are merely a temporary fix – think of it as continuously feeding a carnivore tofu instead of meat. Raizen can't live on it forever, nor did he want to, so it's just as well," she shrugged. "He has met his descendant which means that my work was a success. Despite our contract ending, we are still on relatively good terms, and his passing will prove sorrowful. Perhaps his descendant will also be interested in a partnership. Raizen has taken good care of our relationship and I'd hate for it to disappear once he passes."

"I'm not too sure about that," Kurama said, smirking. Yusuke was, for lack of a better word, hard-headed. He did things in his own way and at his own pace, disregarding the complicated matters.

"Yes," she muttered. "The descendant is different from the ancestor, after all. I'll just have to pay him a visit myself. So, now that we've finally discussed what needs to be discussed," she gave them a meaningful stare. "What will you do now?"

' _We will answer Yomi's summon.'_

"We'll be heading to Yomi's."

Two minds in sync.

"I'll have Takoki lead you to Yomi's lands tomorrow. For now," she gestured with her head toward the door. "Stay the night. Makai has been stirring recently, it's a dangerous place to wander even for someone like yourself. Rumors are spreading of the Kings taking in new powers and many want to prove their worth. Not to mention, you reek with the stench of a human."

' _As always,'_ Youko complimented. _'Your information network is second to none.'_

"We'll gladly take you up on that offer," Kurama said, politely.

"I will accompany you until we reach a certain village. We must pass it before reaching Yomi's territory," Ayama told them. "There is something there that will undoubtedly interest Youko."

' _Interest me?'_ Youko laughed. _'What is it, I wonder? Jewels aren't as beautiful when I can't hold them myself.'_

She smirked, almost as if she could hear Youko's remark. Though Kurama knew that it was most likely only because she just somehow _knew_ that the silver fox was giving another one of his snide comments. For all their banter and attempts at keeping their relationship strictly business, they knew each other well. Far too well. It was the kind of intimacy expected from two people that shared a bed, though from the way Youko kept a distance from Ayama whenever Kurama stumbled upon one of his memories turned dream, it was clear that they hadn't crossed that particular line. How strange. For Youko to be moving so slow was such a ridiculously foreign notion. Not that Kurama would ever voice that particular thought, lest he wanted Youko to never let him have peace of mind again.

"Well then," Ayama began, fingers itching for her pipe. "Please make yourselves at home."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **There will be more explanations on Chapters 7 and 8. A lot more. It will also expound on the things I've left unanswered here, so you'll just have to speculate for now.**_

 _Today is my 19_ _th_ _birthday! *sips coffee and claims ALL the sweets* Kicking my night off with Greek yogurt, while listenin' to some Jet. Aww yiiiisss!_ _ **Nic Cester is my music god – his voice is liquid sex.**_ _Some Audioslave and Social Distortion up next. :D Anywho, sharing the love (and pain of growing older T_T) with an update!_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Secrets Never-ending

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

 **Important A/N:**

 **It's imperative you know all the types of energy in YYH for upcoming chapters.** **Spirit, Demon, Life, and Sacred.** **These will be prominent factors in the story from here on out. You can find explanations for all these in the Yu Yu Hakusho wiki.**

* * *

 _Secrets Never-ending_

…

 _So as not to lay bare,_

 _The humor you'd find,_

 _In my life of regret._

…

Kurama watched with fascination as the two inhabitants of the Forest of Tears left its misty interior just as the fog surrounding it dissipated – now that no one was there to sustain it. But what was more surprising was that at the very edge of the forest, he now saw two of Raizen's men. Bald heads glinting with the flashes of thunder from the dreary skies, stained a bloody red. As if all the bloodshed in Demon World had been sucked into them.

Ayama bowed to them and they bowed back, before resuming their patrol. Ever since the incident fifteen years ago, two of Raizen's men were always stationed nearby. She wasn't joking when she had said that Raizen took great care of their relationship. Perhaps it was gratitude or maybe even pity for her situation that motivated Raizen to order his subordinates to protect her home. Or it could have also been him protecting his borders – like a good King. Whatever the case, it didn't change the fact that they were there and she didn't have to worry about leaving her home unattended anymore.

If nothing else, Raizen's men were powerful.

The village Ayama spoke of was closer than Kurama had expected. A mere two hour sprint away. It was run by the wolves of the North. Filled with the scum of Demon World. All the way from hookers looking for a good time, to the most ruthless of mercenaries. It reeked of vomit, stale booze, sweat, and sex – and with every alley they passed, an action involving at least one of those things went on. Illegal herb and narcotic dealers showed their wares freely with the confidence of someone that knew they couldn't be touched. It was likely that in this town, they couldn't be. The stalls on the sides were either selling blades, poisonous plants, or some other kind of weapon. Brothels lined the streets and restaurants here doubled as opium dens. Each time a door opened, smoke came out.

Some of the women looked nice enough, – the younger ones and those from other villages or affiliations, at least – but most were worn-out things. Rag dolls. Prostitution and drugs did that to a woman. Sucked the life out of them. The children that ran about were either street urchins, sex slaves, or bodyguards. Disgusting, really. Kurama had once wondered why was it that whenever he saw Youko's memories, the silver fox had never visited nicer places. Always in the darkest slums of Demon World. But now he knew why. Information – just as much as diseases – seemed to pass through here and as Kurama walked beside Ayama in Youko's form, it was clear that Youko belonged here.

The silver fox was dirty, and he reveled in it.

Letting off a constant aura of cold, bloodthirsty, and getting closer to you. Which had people backing up faster than a speeding bullet.

Youko's cold gaze told people not to mess with him. His towering height and silver coat attracted attention from a number of women and men alike, and his demeanor made even the toughest of men take a step back to let him pass. It was unnerving in a way. With Youko's enhanced hearing, Kurama could even hear a few men whispering if he was actually _the_ legendary bandit. Back from the dead and ready to upstart his career once more. Well, they weren't exactly wrong. Except now, he'd be undergoing a total career change.

' _How fun,'_ came Youko's voice. Filled with amusement, clearly he was enjoying all the attention. _'There's nothing quite like Demon World, don't you agree, Squeak? Go ahead and visit one of the brothels. Talk right and you'd probably get a nice freebie. Enma knows you could use it.'_

' _We've been over this, Youko.'_

' _Ah, yes,'_ Youko's voice oozed sarcasm. _'Tell me, just how long do you plan to uphold this period of abstinence? I'm rather tired of it. Fifteen years is quite the dry spell.'_

' _They fear this form,'_ Kurama observed, changing the topic.

' _And they should,'_ Youko said, easily. _'But don't you dare digress, Squeak. Come now, make a left. That place looks good.'_

Kurama's eyes drifted to the left where two busty women were looking at him – well, Youko. Seeing as how he was in his form. They were batting fake eyelashes at him. He swore they could have started a damn gale with them. Their dresses were so short they might as well have been naked. It wouldn't have made any difference, really.

' _No,'_ Kurama emphasized.

' _You need the relief. Abstinence isn't healthy,'_ Youko was joking with him, that much Kurama knew. But it was still uncomfortable to be teased so seriously. _'Don't mind their cosmetic caking. The fun_ _ **isn't**_ _in the face, I assure you.'_

"Play later," Ayama's voice interrupted their conversation and Kurama brought his gaze back to the woman, who was smoking on her pipe and shooting him a calm stare. "You'll have plenty of time to partake in whatever this village has to offer once my business has been seen to."

' _Such a demanding vixen,'_ Youko said, sighing. _'Always ruining my fun.'_

' _I'm quite surprised she hasn't scolded you for your womanizing ways,'_ Kurama replied. _'Perhaps this is the reason why you two never mated.'_

' _I'm not so foolish as to go after another woman with her around,'_ Youko told him.

' _And when her back is turned?'_

' _Why not? We aren't mates yet, and I'd sooner jump off a cliff than court that stubborn vixen. But unfortunately, this current situation falls into the former. Despite her back being turned she_ _ **is**_ _still around.'_

' _Ah, so you were joking about me going after those two women,'_ Kurama mentally shot back. _'It's hard to tell at times, since you're such a_ _ **lecherous**_ _fox.'_

If Youko could glare at him then Kurama had no doubt he would have.

' _She's ruined my fun,'_ Youko said instead. Unable to do much of anything else and absolutely hating the fact. _'Now, hurry along. Don't let the vixen out of your sight. She tends to disappear more often than I'd like.'_

Kurama picked up the pace, noticing that – like his current form – Ayama blended well with those around her, only standing out enough for people to ascertain that she was here on business. She walked with purpose in her steps that differentiated her from the deadness of some of the women currently cajoling men into their establishments. What with her loose kimono, emerald pipe, and haughty gaze – she looked like the owner of one of the brothels or maybe even an opium den. All knowing eyes staring straight ahead as she walked. Confidence incarnate. The two souls resting by her breasts made for a fancy and expensive looking necklace. The kind people would kill for.

Takoki stood a step behind her – a silent bodyguard. The ones that frequented this area were a tad smarter than the usual scum. Many of them knew that underestimating a child could very well get them killed. His missing eye and ear only added to his battle-hardened demeanor. They were scum, but at least they were clever scum. Kurama would give them that.

Ayama stepped up to a small establishment nestled between a tiny corner. No embellishments to speak of. Just chipped wood and a flickering lamp outside the door, making the shadows more terrifying. It was the type of place one would miss if they weren't careful.

Foregoing knocking, she flung the door wide open without a care and stepped inside. Kurama and Takoki a step behind her. Three wolves sat there with swords by their sides and looking every bit like the type that murdered for sport. One was even missing an eye and had a large scar running the entire distance of his face. Their coats were all different shades, but the same dark hue. They had the distinctly overpowering scent of coins left untouched for too long. The establishment featured one room which was turned into a small gambling ring, where the wolves were betting on a set of dice. They looked to be discussing something important, judging by the seriousness etched onto their faces. But at the sound of the door opening, they stopped all discussion and turned to glare at the woman that had entered.

But a moment later, and the glares were gone. In their places were toothy grins and eyes crinkled in mirth.

"Ayama," the wolf in the middle greeted. He looked to be the leader of the three. Not because of finer clothes, or because he spoke up first, or the fact that he was flanked by two bigger wolves that looked like bodyguards. No. He just had that aura about him. The aura of an alpha.

"Sil," she nodded her head, still smoking and blowing the smoke in their direction. "Still gambling, I see. The fact that you practically run this town is laughable."

"Don' be like t'at," he shrugged, giving her an easy going grin. "What're ya here fer? Here ta take another one a' mah men away? Or are ya after me t'is time?"

"Stop with your nonsense," she muttered. "You're making me feel like a moron by association."

He only continued to grin. "How's Hyōkōri been doin'? Seen 'em lately?"

"Still dead," she said, carelessly.

"Geh, t'at bastard leavin' us behind like this. Leavin' me the position of fuckin' alpha an' disappearin' the next day. T'at damn son of a ten-penny whore wouldn't know how ta keep a promise even if it slapped 'em in the fuckin' face," he said, scathingly, but his tone held a sort of softness to it. "Now I'm left ta wonderin' if he's wit' his son now."

Ayama shrugged, clearly not deterred by his accent. She tapped a hand on the souls around her neck. "I doubt it."

Sil laughed loudly. "Mus' be lonely. T'at piece a' shit was crazy fer fallin' fer ta likes a' _you._ "

"Thankfully, Hyoukoki was far more sensible," Ayama replied. "Though they did look very much alike."

"Ha! All t'at lil boy a' yers' had were yer eyes," Sil told her. The two wolves by his side laughing along with him. "But t'ats Hyōkōri's genes fer ya! His lil sprog was full wolf t'rough an' t'rough."

"He looked far more like me than you think."

"Whaa…?" Sil raised an eyebrow. "But ya jus' said—"

"Stop living in the past," Ayama interrupted with ease. "It's distasteful."

"Che," Sil sneered at her.

' _Hyōkōri?'_ Youko mentally asked.

' _Someone you don't know?'_ Kurama asked, slightly surprised.

' _Obviously.'_

Kurama wanted to voice Youko's inquiry, but couldn't quite find the proper time. Just then Takoki turned to him. He had on the kind of grin that said he was ready to start trouble, but on Eriya's face it looked far too childish to be anything but adorable. He quickly explained, whispering, "Hyōkōri was Hyoukoki's father. He was with Okaa-sama for a time."

If Youko had eyebrows, they would have shot up in surprise. _'You had a_ _ **mate,**_ _vixen? If this is a joke then it is a very_ _ **poor**_ _attempt at humor.'_

Ayama turned to Kurama, having heard Takoki's whisper. She stared at him meaningfully. "I feel as though the fox has something to say."

"Youko is…" _Livid_ , Kurama wanted to say, but thought better of it. The red head doubted the fox registered his inner turmoil at the moment. " _Surprised._ He didn't know you had a previous mate."

"Mate?" Ayama raised an eyebrow at him. "Hyōkōri was merely my companion for a short time. A wolf that has long returned to dust."

' _How nice,'_ came Youko's sardonic response. _'Any other surprises? You don't happen to have any other children wandering around, do you? Tell me vixen, what's worse? Womanizing without any romantic attachment or being fully involved to the point of actually having a child together? I can't seem to find an answer to that.'_

' _Youko!'_ Kurama mentally scolded. His tone, however, went ignored.

Kurama didn't know if Youko was actually fuming or just being his usual dry and ill-humored self. Whatever the case, the fox's trepidation was influencing his own emotions and making his hands tremble with the urge to punch something. Anything would do. But preferably a wolf. His finger twitched once more, before Youko gathered his composure. If he had had his body, then the fox would be letting out a smirk that would have even made Aphrodite tremble with desire.

' _No matter,'_ Youko continued, sorely disturbed by the fact that he _still_ couldn't be heard. What was with all these damn wolves in his life after meeting Ayama? He was rather tired of them – the understatement of the century. _'I am not such a child as to not let sleeping dogs lie. Though surprises like these aren't the type I find amusing, vixen. I'd appreciate it if you had at least told me this information yourself.'_

Kurama didn't repeat those words. Quite unsure how to phrase it.

"Youko's the type to not directly care for his things, yet becomes frighteningly angry when they're touched," Ayama suddenly said, shrugging and speaking to Kurama.

' _Are you saying that you belong to me, vixen?'_

"While I don't hate that particular trait of his, it would be best to ignore him."

' _Me? Care for you?'_ Youko said, never without a comeback. _'Why do you insist on saying such worthless things? Have you finally gone senile?'_

"'Ey, don't leave us outta ta loop," Sil's eyes then drifted to Takoki, giving the boy a grin, before finally settling on Youko. "Who's ta blindin'ly good-lookin' fox? Yer' new _companion_? Or maybe yer mat— nah. Ya smell ta same as usual. Vanilla's good on ya, ya shouldn't change it. But tis fox,—" his eyes narrowed and he dropped the casual tone. "—he smells human."

The two wolves with him laughed. "What are ya talkin' 'bout, Boss?"

"Yea," the other slapped him on the back. "Just look at 'em! Doesn't get any more demon than that right there! Sure ya ain't just jealous of his looks? Ayama always snags the pretty ones. The old boss fell for 'er just the same!"

Despite their reassurances, Sil continued to glare at him.

"Sil," Ayama called, her voice dead of all inflection. "Would I work with a human?"

And just like that, his eyes returned to normal and he was grinning again. "Yer' right."

"Take him on, and you won't escape with light wounds," Takoki suddenly said, looking every bit like a little boy praising someone he admires.

Sil raised an impressed eyebrow. "Is t'at right?"

' _I don't need to be praised by men,'_ came Youko's haughty drawl which had Kurama smiling slightly.

"Enough small talk," Ayama's serious voice cut through all casual conversation. "You know what I came here for."

"Yea, yea," he waved a hand to and fro, as the other reached into his robes. He pulled out a familiar looking necklace. "T'is, right?" He threw it with blinding speed at her, but Takoki was the one to catch it. Moving in front of her with ease. "Nice catch," Sil complimented, as Takoki grinned at him. "Cute lil bodyguard, Ayama. Lend 'em ta me every once in a while, yea? I know mah men could use an ass whoopin' from a lil boy. Get t'eir ego's deflated a lil, ya know?"

Said woman shrugged, nodding at the three wolves before turning to leave. "I will return the Jewel of Longevity to you in a few weeks' time," she said.

"How can I trust t'ose words?"

"I swear on my honor as a demon," came the careless response, as she walked out the door.

Sil smirked.

* * *

Once they had made their way out the village and back onto a diverging path where one led to Yomi's lands and the other led back to the Forest of Tears, only then did they stop to take a break. Youko's mind whirring, as even now after all these years, he was still going through the trouble of practically having to force answers out of Ayama's mouth. At least he didn't have to pay now. But continuously having to ask questions bothered him. Couldn't she just tell him the whole truth and make his life easier? This constant vagueness was infuriating. But then again, he expected nothing less of a vixen – always keeping secrets.

' _The Jewel of Longevity,'_ Youko muttered in disdain.

' _The one from your memories?'_ Kurama asked, already knowing the answer.

' _Such a troublesome thing,'_ Youko scoffed. _'Though I did wonder what had become of it. My one blunder.'_

' _At least the world doesn't know of this mistake.'_

' _But_ _ **I**_ _know of it. That fact alone is already cause for ire.'_

' _I wouldn't have thought you petty enough to be so caught up over one jewel, Youko.'_

If Youko could shrug then he would have. _'And I never thought you to adapt so quickly. You've heard much of my past during the last twenty four hours, yet you're the same as you always are. Less curious than usual. Finally realized that I won't be answering all your questions, have you?'_

Because it would be unbecoming to act out of turn, was Kurama's honest reply to that statement.

He was the _persona non grate,_ the unwelcomed intruder – a feeling that Youko no doubt lived with for the past fifteen years. If Youko could live with it for so long then Kurama could do the same for the short time he'd be spending in Demon World. Of course, he wouldn't tell Youko this. Kurama had a feeling Youko knew anyway. Youko knew everything – except maybe, some of the things Ayama spoke of. When it came to her, Youko allowed the more logistic part of his mind the back seat in favor of banter and hearing her voice. Though Kurama doubted the silver fox knew this. Then again, perhaps he did and just didn't want to admit it.

What their relationship as exactly, was something Kurama found himself pondering about far too often for his liking. From Youko's dreams of the past it was clear that there was at least something going on – tacit and small. A bud. But it was growing. The silver fox had told him that he had spent forty years in her company, and while short for a demon, it was still a relatively long time to get to know someone. Kurama rolled his eyes, seems even age old demons could still act like they were in junior high. Too much drama, tension, and unsaid emotion lingered in the air between them, and here he was, right in the middle of it. Literally.

What did he do to deserve this anyway?

He was pretty sure that fixing the love life or even helping the demon soul currently body-bunking with him was some kind of breach in their nonexistent contract.

Dropping his thoughts, Kurama settled for a mere, _'You've taught me well.'_

' _Flattery will get you nowhere,'_ came the quick response.

"What do you plan to do with the Jewel of Longevity?" Kurama asked outwardly now, watching the white-haired vixen as she tucked said jewel safely inside her kimono.

Ayama shrugged. "Break it."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, as Youko laughed loudly in her mind. "I thought you had to return it. What about your honor?"

' _Honor is worthless,'_ Youko told him. His tone covered by a thick coat of amusement. _'Vixens are far too manipulative for their own good. Careful around this one, Squeak. Though I suppose that really isn't necessary because you have me here to expose all her tricks. Rejoice in that fact.'_

"I am a demon," she said, her voice overlapping with Youko's as they both spoke the same words in different phrases. "Honor means nothing. I have my pride, but why would I need honor? What would a demon do with something fit for heroes and kings? Sil knows I won't be returning this, so everything is fine as it is."

' _What understanding acquaintances you have, vixen.'_

"You two are close?" Kurama asked instead. Figuring out the root of what Youko wanted to say and conveying it in a more polite and straightforward manner.

"We are on amicable terms, yes," she shrugged. "I am interested in the sacred energy that resides within this Jewel. Did you know that this Jewel was supposedly made by sacrificing a thousand humans and storing their energy into this tiny gem in an effort to obtain sacred energy? An absurd legend," Ayama laughed bitingly. "But this will be my test run to see if I can bring out the energy without destroying the jewel itself. If so, then perhaps I can do the same with Youko and Takoki. I've tried this with quite a few artifacts over the years, but so far the results have been for naught. This Jewel, however, does not hold the usual type of energy, so perhaps it will bear different fruit, don't you agree?"

She didn't wait for his answer.

"I will also dip the jewel itself in my blood, perhaps there will be some kind of reaction. If so, then that might mean that if I let you ingest my blood the hybrid seed hidden somewhere within Youko might reawaken," she looked down at her hand, flexing it, as if it were losing feeling. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the action. "I'd rather not hear his voice again, but I cannot deny that the prospect of this particular experiment working is a nice one."

' _If you could just admit that you missed my voice then we could both avoid these insufferable migraines after every conversation. At times, they are very tedious. Mind crushingly so.'_

Ayama stifled a yawn with her hand and Takoki was already tugging at her clothes.

"Are you alright, okaa-sama?" He asked, worriedly. "Are you tired? Will you be able to get home like that? Please don't overexert yourself."

"Don't worry about me," she said, grinning. Ayama crouched before him, ruffling his hair. "Take these two to Yomi's lands, alright?"

Takoki donned a face of reluctance, but nodded, nevertheless.

"You're such a good boy," she ruffled his hair once more, and he gave her a hug, which she let last for all of a moment, before she turned to Kurama who had reverted back into his human form. "Takoki, as you know, is a bit of a problem child and needs more supervision than a toddler, but I do urge you to watch over him. He is very precious to me."

Kurama nodded, looking at the large grin adorning the young boy's face. It looked innocent enough. Youko, however, knew that if he had been in his old body then the only word that could have been used to describe that type of expression would have been _shit-faced._ Takoki was the most cunning of her sons. Perhaps it was that nature that allowed him to survive. Stubborn to a fault. Manipulative, playful, and with far too much time on his hands. Much like the vixen before them.

' _Err on the side of caution, Squeak,'_ Youko warned. _'The vixen cares not for our well-being or if our journey is a safe one. She is undoubtedly using us as a means to get into Yomi's lands. That wolf isn't just coming to lead us. He'll be taking something from Yomi and when he does, don't allow yourself to be caught in the crossfire. Should he be caught, leave him to the consequences of his depredation and feign ignorance until a chance to set him free presents itself.'_

' _I know,'_ Kurama said, mentally agreeing. _'Can't you have better taste in women? Or are all your acquaintances like this?'_

Youko let out a biting laugh. _'You have much to learn about women, Squeak. Don't believe yourself capable of lecturing me – never mind, question.'_

"I will take my leave then," Ayama said, giving them a slight nod. A teasing little smirk on her face. "I will miss you, love."

' _Naturally,'_ came Youko's unheard response.

Despite not being able to hear him, she paused and continued on as if she could. As if knowing he was responding to her. Shrugging her shoulders – thinner than Youko remembered – and sighing, as she let her smirk fall. In its place was a serious line of her lips and a hard gaze. Unrelenting with its coldness.

"Yomi has changed, Youko," she warned. "Don't let your guard down, and in time, if you're still alive to come back to my abode then I will be sure to have results waiting for you."

Those were her last words, before she turned and walked off without another look back.

They watched her go for a moment longer, before Youko broke the silence. Well, the silence in Kurama's mind, at least. It was a question for Takoki. _'Will you really allow her to go back on her own?'_

Kurama didn't voice that particular statement, especially not when the boy turned to them with a displeased frown marring his lips. Which lasted all of a moment, before it was replaced by a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

It was obvious he'd be listening to his mother, despite his thoughts on the subject.

Kurama nodded.

He could feel Youko's curiosity burning in the back of his mind. The fox's head was a whirlwind of questions that mostly revolved around Ayama's health and the current happenings in Demon World. Kurama had no doubt that Youko would take this chance to pry any and all answers out of Takoki, no matter how long it took or how much the young wolf dodged his questions. Which meant that Kurama would be the one doing the talking – forced once more to play liaison. Really, Kurama had to wonder which one of them was really in control here.

This would be a long trip.

Oh, well.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **I said most of what I had to say in the note above, so be sure to read that. As for Hyōkōri, I think I'll just do a Wordpress Special when I find the time cause I don't have the space to insert his story into Silver Lining. Keep an eye out for when I release it by reading my authors notes or following my wordpress.**_

 _And holy fuck, Fallout 4 has taken over my life. I got it 50 hours ago and I've put in 34 hours in it. O_O What is sleep?! Yeesh, goodbye social life, writing time, and good grades! Fallout 4 is out to kidna— *cough* I mean, surprise adopt me._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Rest for the Wicked

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

 _Rest for the Wicked_

…

 _Is the stuff of dreams,_

 _And sweet blasphemy._

…

 _Crying._

 _Someone was crying._

 _Who it was, Ayama tried to see. But she was in darkness – shadows for company. However, the voice was familiar. She knew that voice._

 _ **Emiya?**_ _Was it truly him? Where was her boy?_

 _ **Kaa-san, did I make you happy?**_ _Who said that?_

 _She turned, and realized that the darkness surrounded her on all sides. She could barely see her feet. Even the white of her hair was swallowed up by that never ending black. Her pale skin didn't stand out against the gloom – it was eaten by it. Then something strange happened. Smoky tendrils invaded the darkness. Her mist? Yes, there was no way she'd mistake it. Her life's work. Why was her mist appearing? She didn't offer any souls. As if some unknown force commanded her to look down, she obeyed, only to find that the two souls of her sons dangling around her neck were slowly disappearing, dissolving, and becoming the mist._

 _Her eyes widened._

 _No!_

' _You will answer for your crimes.'_

 _Ayama's eyes widened. She knew that voice._

 _ **Koenma.**_

 _She whirled around – and side to side, in search for a nonexistent toddler haunting her dreams. Where the fuck was he? Did he really dare appear before her once more? She let out a blast of demon energy, challenging him and calling him out. How dare he hide in the darkness like a coward? She'd tear his goddamn head from his shoulders with her teeth. Vixen's standard of beauty be damned._

 _ **No!**_

 _A young boy screamed that word._

 _Hyoukoki appeared before her in the form of a child. Just the way she remembered as she raised him. Ayama's eyes widened as a white, hot pain erupted behind her eyes and racked her brain, as if searching for something within her mind. What that was, she didn't know. But it flipped through her memories like one would a stranger's wallet - carelessly. She let out a silent scream and crumpled before her young boy. Her hands on her head, trying to will the pain away._

" _Hyoukoki?" She called, desperation seeping into her voice as she looked through the nest that was her hair at the young boy before her._

 _No longer a boy, but a man._

 _With red staining his clothes. Blood seeped out of his lips and his eyes were glazed over, dredged with the want to sleep. He, however, didn't seem affected by the nonexistent wound, nor did he seem to care._

" _Hyouko—!"_

 _Her voice was cut off as he raised his sword, getting ready to slice her open. Pass judgment. Her kin. Her blood. Personifying death, himself. A human guillotine._

 _ **Enough,**_ _he said._ _ **Okaa-san, enough.**_

 _His sword swung down._

Ayama's eyes snapped open.

Her breathing was ragged and heavy as she stared at the dark red skies of Demon World. Sweat lined her brow and her hands were clenched so tightly, they broke skin – only to heal a moment later. Something scorching hot erupted from her throat and she coughed out a glob of blood, before moving onto all fours to vomit the rusty load out. She spat on the floor, staring down at all the blood for one quick moment, before she let out an almighty grimace and picked herself up off the ground.

Her throat was hoarse and she was nursing a sleepy kind of headache that drummed with her erratic pule. Her heart was resting at three times its normal speed, as she continued her slow trek to Raizen's abode. She had made it back to her home, taking a quick rest, and dropping off the Jewel of Longevity, before taking it upon herself to go and visit Raizen's domain. One of Raizen's men accompanied her, but he kept his distance for reasons not even she knew. Perhaps he was afraid she'd take his soul? Whatever the case, Ayama had merely wanted to have a quick peek at Raizen's descendant, but fatigue had caught up with her and before she knew it, she had fallen into a fitful unrest.

One she'd rather not remember.

How was Takoki doing, she wondered. Her only little boy left for her to take care of and smother with her affections. She missed him, but this wasn't the time for such sentimental notions. Takoki was still an information gatherer and while he would have been content staying by her side for the rest of his days, Ayama still needed him and he understood that. Always fulfilling the tasks she assigned to him without fail, and reprimanding himself for even the slightest mishap. She believed that Youko's reappearance – despite being human – would be good for him. Eriya had always been fond of the silver fox, perhaps his old feelings would influence Takoki, as well. Her young wolf could go for a nice mood boost, she decided.

He was always caring for her, never giving himself a break.

Ayama's eyes roamed over the dead plains of Demon World, taking in the vast emptiness of Raizen's territory. All she heard was the sound of the wind and thunder as it rumbled overhead, along with Raizen's growling stomach. That still hadn't changed. Death by starvation must have been horrid, indeed. Raizen's lands were always so hauntingly silent. They felt like home – a bare one, but not lonely. She realized that, in a way, Raizen's lands _were_ home. He had given her a place to live and ended her life of wandering. Offered her a piece of his territory with a shrug and a flick of his wrist, power emanating from his very being. He was a good man, and Ayama owed him much. So, yes, she had no problem calling his lands her home.

Home. What a nice word. What a pleasant feeling.

As if someone was waiting for her just around the corner, over the bend and to the left. As if someone would pop out and greet her with a look of total surprise on their face at any moment now.

Seconds later, someone actually did.

"Who's the chick?" A distinctly male voice asked.

Ayama smirked in amusement. How interesting.

* * *

Takoki felt strange.

 _Very_ strange.

Whenever he looked at the silver fox – or perhaps body he was inhabiting was more accurate – he felt something akin to… affection? God no. He didn't swing that way. He was already far too old to be questioning his sexual orientation, and he was downright sure that he liked women. But it was still disturbing. Were these Eriya's feelings of once more seeing someone he looked up to? It was something akin to how he saw Ayama and the fact that he felt the same thing for Youko was _beyond_ disturbing. Adoration, that was it. Fucking adoration for that silver haired fox. It made him want to gag and bang his head against the nearest tree until he forgot what feelings even _were._ But, of course, that wasn't an option. This wasn't his body – to his utter dismay.

Though he did feel some semblance of relief at these feelings. It was an indication that Eriya was still somewhere in his subconscious.

"So…" Takoki began. He didn't really want to speak, but it was better than dealing with Eriya's bothersome emotions. "You work for Koenma."

' _Tread carefully,'_ Youko warned.

"I do," Kurama answered, slowly. "Though _occasionally help_ is a more fitting term."

"That brats an entirely different brand of frustrating," Takoki shrugged. "So respect for ya, I guess."

His child like body didn't match his demeanor. It was rather distracting, really. Especially for Youko who took his time juxtaposing the Takoki from fifteen years ago to the one now inside Eriya. The silver fox had always been cautious of this particular son of Ayama's and years apart only heightened the feeling. But that could be said for Takoki, as well. His eyes regarded Kurama with question, as if there was something he wanted to ask, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Not that Youko cared. What went on in Takoki's mind was his business. If he wasn't going to ask any questions, then Youko – well, Kurama would.

Time was running out.

With each step they took, they got closer to Yomi's lands and closer to missing the chance of asking the only person – besides Ayama, herself – that knew the vixen's deepest secret.

' _Squeak,'_ Youko called. _'Ask him about the vixen's physical state. Do be tact about it.'_

Kurama mentally sighed, but conceded, nevertheless.

"Takoki," Kurama called and the boy turned to him with raised eyebrows, an indication for him to speak. "Do you often go to Yomi's lands for business?"

He smirked. "You're curious about okaa-sama."

It wasn't a question; it was an accusation.

Kurama shrugged it off as innocently as possible. "I admit that I found it strange for her to have you accompany us, but from Youko's memories, I see that her business has always been a rather… elusive affair."

"No," Takoki shook his head. "Curious about her business isn't what I meant."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence.

"It's nothing," Takoki shrugged. "While I'd love to tell you all about her genius, we're almost in Yomi's lands."

' _What exactly does the vixen want you to do there? I know you, and theft is not your strong suit. Better she had left such menial tasks to me than hand it off to her last remaining son.'_

"Youko believes you'll be taking something," Kurama said. Less wordy, but close enough.

"He's not wrong. Though he's not right either," Takoki smiled, scratching the back of his head. All vagueness and mock unease. "Gaaah! I'm pretty nervous. If I get caught then I'm guessing there's gonna be… what? A little torture on the side? Yea, that sounds about right. Death by rats, maybe some drowning," he shrugged, noncommittally. "Oh well, I'm ready for it."

' _This really isn't a joking matter. Depending on the importance of the object, if you are caught then you really will die.'_

"It's strange, you know?" Takoki stopped walking and tapped his temple with a finger. "I knew – _know_ the silver fox that resides in your head. Enough to know that he's probably speaking. I doubt you repeat everything he says. Foxes are known for their mouths, but do tell me, what's that like? Can you sleep separately? I assume that he feels the world through you, but you two do have separate consciences, so just how does that work exactly? You guys can't read each other's thoughts? But since he senses the world through you that must mean you two are affected by the other's emotions. What kinds of things does the legendary bandit feel, I wonder."

If Youko had his body, he would have narrowed his eyes. _'You're beginning to sound more and more like the vixen. As endearing as it looks, it's still rather disturbing. Do stop talking.'_

Kurama stared at Takoki, his blue eye unreadable. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Takoki beat him to the punch. The young boy shrugged and breathed out a sigh of boredom.

"Or somethin' like that, I guess," Takoki said, casually. Back to his usual way of speaking – the one Youko remembered. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is, I'm pretty jealous. I want to hear someone talkin' in my head. Seems fun."

' _It is anything but.'_

"You're little brother," Kurama said, carefully. "Do you feel him?"

Takoki shrugged, before walking again, seemingly finished with the conversation.

"Welcome," Takoki said, stopping and gesturing with his arm in a sweeping motion at the lands before him. "To Yomi's lands."

They were dark and dreary. But what was strange was the fact that it seemed more like a city than the usual villages or barren lands Demon World had to offer. There were an array of buildings both large and tall enough to pierce Demon World's red skies, there was electricity or something eerily similar to it, and the place reeked of a society stained with blood. Or perhaps that was just a normal scent that lingered all around Demon World. Well, anyway you looked at these lands, it was strange. Something that didn't belong. Almost as if someone had just decided to drop civilization in the middle of nowhere.

As if some no name god just up and said, 'Oh, some buildings here? Yea, that might be nice.'

"Pretty cool, huh?" Takoki said, shooting Kurama a look. "This is the kind of tech you expect in human world. I hear that Lord Yomi hears everything that goes on in his lands, so do distract him for me, will you?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes in apprehension. "If you get caught, I don't think I'll be able to help you."

Youko laughed in his mind. _'Nor should you. His life is his own, though the vixen will have our tail if we let something happen to the boy.'_

Takoki waved a hand, as if to brush his words aside. The young boy gave them a winning smile. "I'll wing it."

Then he jumped down and disappeared somewhere among the buildings of Yomi's territory. Youko couldn't help but think that Takoki had once more expertly evaded answering any questions.

Some things never changed.

* * *

"You must be King Raizen's descendant," Ayama said, eyeing the one before her up and down. Dark hair, lean frame, fairly tall – he was young, so he still had time to grow. He had a cocky and temperamental look in his eye that showed he angered easily. The pig-headed and needlessly rebellious sort. Not what she would have expected of Raizen's descendant, but somehow it fit him just right. "If I recall correctly, your name was Yusuke Urameshi, yes?"

"Who wants to know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a deadpan stare.

She merely shrugged then looked to the side where a large tower stood. "I take it you're off to see the King. If not, then training, perhaps?"

He sighed. Loud and exasperated.

"Okay, look you old albino hag," Ayama's eyebrow raised at the insult. "If you've got beef with me or that starving bastard up there then just say it," Yusuke pounded his palm with his fist. "I'd be happy to crush you."

She smirked, quickly responding with the hope that her words pierced his thick skull. "I have no quarrel with you or the ruler of this land, nor do I seek one. My name is Ayama Kagime, or perhaps the words, King Raizen's ally, would better suffice. I believe you've already met my son, Takoki."

Yusuke raised a skeptical eyebrow, having no idea who or what she was talking about. "Right," he said, dryly. "Another friend. So, why aren't you bald?"

Her lips twitched and she suppressed the urge to laugh. It came out as a smirk instead. She shook her head and shot him a pointed stare. "You're an amusing one."

"Uh-huh."

"Raizen's stomach has been growling more frequently lately," Ayama said, closing her eyes and listening to the sound. "Once he passes, I hope we can maintain the relationship Raizen and myself share. He has been my finest and most treasured customer for the past millennia. I owe him quite the land and protection debt. A debt I hope to continue to repay to you – his closest relation."

She waited for him to respond.

But he wasn't listening to her. Something Ayama realized after a moment of silence.

After another second, his eyes seemed to widen as he stared at the stark whiteness of her hair, connecting her words and name, and finally recalling what had happened right before he left for Demon World. When a certain demon showed up and stole Kuwabara's angry thunder. Stopping the big guy's tirade with just his presence. The memory wasn't a particularly important one, so he preferred not to dwell too much over what the boy had been saying, but it seemed it _was_ important. Well, it wasn't like this was the first time he had missed something important because of a clear lack of interest. It wouldn't be the last either.

"Wait," he held up a hand, vaguely remembering that the creepy little kid had known his friend, Kurama. "You mean that little white-haired brat talking like a miniature version of Kurama is yours?"

"Assuming we're speaking of the same person," she shrugged, raising an eyebrow at his complete disregard of her previous words. "Then, yes."

"Does that mean," he put his hands on his hips, bent forward, and squinted his eyes, as if to get a better look at her. "You're Kurama's wifey? I thought the fox boy was pullin' my leg, but hey! Will you look at that! You actually friggin exist! He really _could_ be on TV!"

Ayama's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I'm afraid that you've lost even me with that nonsense."

"Whoa! You two talk the same too! Kuwabara would flip."

Ayama somehow felt as if he were toying with her in some way. A feeling she was not accustomed to – being dragged into someone else's pace irked her. A pet peeve of sorts. She ran a hand through her hair and could still smell the lingering scent of blood as it passed her face. Her eyes never left the human turned demon before her, staring at the energy within. Demon, spirit, life, and another one. Something yellow, akin to sacred energy. But it was different, somehow. How that was, she couldn't exactly say. Well, not like it mattered.

"You mentioned Kurama," she began, ignoring his other words. "I've heard of your exploits with him. We are acquainted, though I believe you have somehow mistaken the nature of our relationship. The one that interests me is the legendary bandit, Youko, not the human shell he inhabits."

"Yea, yea," Yusuke waved a hand side to side, dismissing the words. "Break his heart when he's here, will ya? Don't complain about it to me. No offense, but I just met you."

"Cheeky and insolent," she observed. "I hope time will mellow you out, as it did Raizen."

"Is time the reason for the stick up _your_ ass?"

Ayama turned away from him with a shrug. Done with the conversation.

"I am here to see your ancestor," she said, looking up at the large tower that had long become familiar. She was tired of dealing with humans. Yusuke, in particular, was especially infuriating. "I wish to speak with him."

"Yea, thing is," Yusuke shrugged. "I don't think the guy's taking visitors. Those baldies are guarding that place twenty four seven, so if you've got business then you'll have to go through their shiny heads first."

Ayama whirled around, calling out to the shadows. "I wish to see King Raizen."

One of said King's followers emerged from the shadows. He was the one that had been following Ayama ever since she had left her home. Her bodyguard, of sorts. Yusuke took one look at the big guy and whistled. His voice oozed sarcasm. "Isn't that convenient?"

Just then, the three whirled around to see Hokushin walking around and calling Yusuke's name.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Damn, that was fast."

Ayama raised an eyebrow. "What were they making you do?"

But Yusuke had already disappeared.

* * *

Raizen's throne room was in a separate area that outstretched from the main tower, hanging like a stray branch in the open air. There was only one exit and likewise entrance, which was a long stretch of hall that led to double doors four times Ayama's height. The interior wasn't what one would expect from a King, but Raizen was a _demon_ king, so it fit his image just right. Dull, dark, and completely bare of all furnishings except his seat. His throne. What countless demons tried and failed to take from the starving King whose eyes narrowed at the sight of the vixen before him. A small smirk playing with the edges of his mouth and his hair – as white as her own – framing his face in a wild tangle that somehow made him look feral and sensual all at the same time. His lack of a shirt wasn't helping his case.

"That's a face I haven't seen in a long while," Raizen said, elbows on his knees as he stared at the woman that gave him a small bow.

"I've come to meet your descendant," Ayama said, straightening. Fingers twitching as she crossed her arms in an attempt to give off her usual aloofness. "He is interesting."

"He's still a brat," Raizen said with a hint of mockery – not biting, the soft kind. Because apparently that sort of mockery existed. Or perhaps Raizen had just willed it into being. Enma knows he was powerful enough.

"Perhaps that's why it is so," Ayama shrugged, looking out one of his windows at the dreary skies of Demon World. A drab kind of red. As if the deep crimson of blood had been diluted and washed out. She heard Raizen's stomach growl and turned her attention back to the King before her. "The growls have become more frequent."

He closed his eyes and simply gave a close lipped smile. A tinge of his usual arrogance on his face.

"Do you truly not want to eat anymore?" She asked, carefully. "I've done quite a lot of research for your sake. It's a shame for it to go to waste. Especially since I spent so many years on it."

He opened his eyes to pin her with a stare. "I don't."

"I don't care enough to force you," came her immediate reply. "But I had to ask."

"Why have you come, Ayama?" He asked once more, not accepting her previous answer, which was obviously a lie. Raizen had spent millennia discerning lies from the truth and observing his kin – whatever their race. He couldn't be lied to. It was an impossible feat. It was fact. Just as demon world's skies were red and Ayama's hair was white.

"You are dying," she said, bluntly. Beating around the bush would be useless. "And I have come to pay my respects and voice my gratitude. We've been through much together and you've helped me quite a bit, especially during the last fifteen years. Be it for your own personal gain or not."

He stared at her, as she tried to find the proper words. Foreign words. Words she wasn't used to saying or even thinking.

"What I suppose I'm trying to say is that I am… appreciative of your actions," she grimaced at the words that left her mouth, but she didn't stop. "I don't have anything to offer you, but my petty words. I would if possible. Say what you want and I will give it because you're passing will not be just another death. For me, as well as, Makai. I hope to have a semblance of our current relationship with your descendant should he ever be interested and I will do all in my power to supply him with any information he may ever need."

Silence proceeded her words, the sound of thunder and his stomach the only thing ringing in her ears. Raizen gave her one look. As if she had just entertained him in a rather unexpected way, before he gave her a toothy grin which made him look younger. Like his younger self back when he ate humans for hunger – as well as, fun. The grin he had on reminded Ayama somewhat of his descendant which she had just had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

Raizen laughed.

Loud, amused, and undeniably virile.

"You," he began, pointing a finger at her. "Are also a brat."

"Compared to you, perhaps I am," Ayama muttered. "But I've said my piece and I won't repeat it. I assume this will be our final meeting before you pass," her ear twitched. "Your stomach has been accompanied by a strange sound for quite a while now. Starvation is eating through you at an alarmingly fast rate. Quite frightening, really."

"You've always had good ears," he told her. Not caring about her observation in the slightest. He already knew what was soon to happen. He could feel it. It was his body, after all. He knew it best.

"It comes with being a vixen."

"Don't be in too much of a rush to follow me," Raizen smirked. "You reek of blood. Your own."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know better than to rush death. He will come knocking sooner or later."

"Then why not use that time to heal your mysterious little illness," Raizen taunted, as if he knew all the secrets the world had to offer. The bastard probably did. Ayama wouldn't put it past him. "You have the resources to look into it."

"This is not something that can be healed without first worsening the condition and I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment," she shrugged, nonchalantly. "Besides, I do not want the advice of a dying man."

"How expectedly cold of you," he muttered. "Still a brat, indeed. Come back in a few centuries when you've grown. Perhaps then you'll pique my interest."

"I've no interest in such a deprived man," Ayama turned away, tail swishing behind her as she walked. Before she reached the door, she turned back to him and bowed one last time. "I bid you farewell, King Raizen. It's been a pleasure. I will be back when time allows."

As she closed the door and left him once more in darkness, she got one last glimpse at his regal profile.

A smirk adorned his face.

* * *

A month later, Kurama found himself sitting in his room. Bouncing his thoughts against Youko.

His room was a rather large space given to him by Yomi. It was finely furnished and had an adequate amount of open space and empty pots for his plants, but Kurama didn't bother using them. He rarely confined himself to his quarters and instead opted to either walk around the building, examining and memorizing all the different entryways and escape routes. Or he would follow Yomi whenever the man had something to show him – which was a great many times, indeed. Yomi seemed to take pleasure in being in the company of his old friend, someone he had once looked up to both as a leader and as a demon.

Youko instilled fear and adoration like no other.

' _Takoki has left Yomi's lands,'_ Youko said. _'I no longer feel his presence.'_

"I'm surprised Yomi hasn't asked about him," Kurama replied, mind running. The wolf had been sneaking around for a long while without even dropping by to visit them. "If we could feel him then I'm sure Yomi could as well."

' _Perhaps Takoki allowed it,'_ Youko offered. _'It was strange of him to not use Ayama's mist to hide himself. He and the vixen are up to something. That much is clear. What that is, I don't quite know myself. But if Yomi has allowed the boy to leave without mishap then he is either interested in what her little family is doing or he's in on the scheme.'_

A pause.

' _I believe it to be the latter.'_

"Yes," Kurama agreed, green eyes focused on his lap as he thought. "From what you've told me she's always had dealings with the greater powers of Demon World. It wouldn't be strange if she had a contract with Yomi as well. But then why would Takoki bother with the illusion of sneaking in? Does Ayama work for Yomi without the knowledge of his generals?"

' _Or perhaps Takoki was doing surveillance for another demon,'_ Youko mentioned. _'Not hiding his presence could have been a favor to Yomi, letting him know that someone of import was interested in him and his lands. For now, however, let us assume that it's both.'_

"Then why all the secrecy? What point was there to Ayama telling us to take care of him, and Takoki saying to distract Yomi who had obviously knew of his presence?"

Kurama knew the answer to that question without Youko having to answer. Still, sometimes answers needed to be voiced. If it was said, it somehow became more real.

' _Lies and distraction,'_ Youko said. _'Just more games.'_

Kurama rubbed his temples. Using each other as a sounding board usually produced more positive results.

' _The vixen's choice of words doesn't matter at the moment,'_ Youko continued. _'All this thinking doesn't change the undeniable possibility of some form of underlying agreement between the vixen and Yomi. As of now, he trusts her even more than us. Something we must remedy.'_

"Agreed," Kurama nodded. "It was a good idea on our part to have Genkai secretly begin training _them_ before we left for Demon World _._ I'm sure Yomi would be more than appreciative once we bring them into his ranks. Enough to earn more trust than even his generals warrant from him."

' _Good ideas are the only kind I have.'_

Kurama rolled his eyes at the remark. As he recalled, it was initially his idea. Youko had just expounded on it.

' _In any case, our own private force,'_ Youko mentally nodded his approval. _'They will be useful should our situation ever take an awry turn. Only a fool fights in a burning boat.'_

"The lack of utter trust between you and your acquaintances is disconcerting," Kurama commented, offhandedly.

That was an understatement.

Youko didn't trust Yomi – and vice versa. There was too much bad blood between them to reform a proper bond filled with all the spanking refreshing newness one would expect from the reunion of long time acquaintances. Nor did the silver fox completely trust Ayama. He trusted her genius, her efforts to get him out of his human shell, and her _predictable_ desire for him. But it was her manic side he didn't trust – the one that reared its head and bared its teeth far too often for his liking. The pure, borderline fanaticism she showed when conducting her research or how she reveled in her work with unfiltered inhibition.

It was the face of curiosity so much like his own he didn't trust. Because he knew that face – had seen it in the mirror. A face that held no merit.

' _The vixen,'_ Youko said, his voice low. _'Has a bad habit of keeping others in the dark. A trait I may be able to break during our next visit. No armor is uncrackable, no façade unflawed. With the right pressure, I'll shatter the barrier of our acquaintance. A barrier crafted during my absence.'_

Kurama had to wonder where Youko got his infinite confidence from.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that?"

' _She said she'd have results waiting for us upon our next meeting,'_ Youko would have shrugged if he could. _'Shall we go see if she's still a woman of her word?'_

* * *

 _A/N: Tbh, writing Yusuke was hard because I had to maintain the formal writing style which I've used throughout the series. I couldn't just revert to informal speech when it came to his narrations or it would look out of place, but hopefully I was able to keep him in character. Any comments and constructive criticism on the way I've portrayed him would be very much appreciated._

 _ **This was an intermission chapter to get the ball rolling which was why I did a quick month timeskip since you all know what happens when Kurama meets Yomi anyway.**_ _In a few more chapters we'll be heading into the beginning of the tournament. I'm taking this slow, since there are_ _ **a lot of little plot bunnies I'm playing around with and tiny holes left in White Lies which I'm filling up.**_ _(Such as the convo between Ayama and Raizen. Since I won't be able to write for Raizen anymore, what with his death. This provides a brief look into what their years spent as business partners were like.)_

 _Only two updates next month cause of Christmas._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Insanity and Genius

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Read this chapter extremely carefully**_ _ **, re-read it twice if you must. Then feel free to ask questions if you didn't understand my explanations.**_

* * *

 _Insanity and Genius_

…

 _Is a blurred line,_

 _That has never existed within me._

…

She was smoking.

White tendrils floating through her window and blending in with her mist, as she gazed up at the sky. Able to see through the whiteness which only she could fully control. The moon was fat tonight, Ayama noted, as she looked up at the ever red skies. It was a sorry excuse for a moon – barely noticeable in the fog and thunder that always graced Demon World's heavens. But it was the only one she had known. It gave the feeling of home. Her eyes drifted to the side where Takoki – and likewise, Eriya – lay sleeping. His eye closed in relative peace and his only ear twitching as he rolled over.

She pet his head, fingers fiddling with the bandage wrapped around him and checking their tightness. Before tucking the blanket over his shoulders, and leaving the small room without another look back. Takoki was tired after coming home from Yomi's lands. Tired in a way that would have never happened if he had had his normal body. But there was no use dwelling on that. Instead, she waited outside her home, leaning against the top of the tiny door and waiting.

Waiting for the one she knew to be coming.

She could feel him.

Youko – or Kurama to be accurate – had entered her cursed forest.

It was practically unheard of for someone to enter her domain at such a time. Her forest was considered dangerous and had been for centuries, but she supposed that he was just one of the very few exceptions. She created a path for him through the mist. One he was carefully following and not a moment later, he appeared before her. Red hair, green eyes, and distinctly human.

"Welcome," she greeted. Her eyes locking with his own as she took a drag from her pipe. "Since you've returned looking relatively unscathed, I trust your stay in Yomi's lands was a pleasant one?"

' _It was a bothersome affair,'_ Youko said.

"Hello," Kurama greeted back, before answering. "Yes, it was as pleasant as one would expect from a former acquaintance of Youko's."

"Which is not at all, considering how many want him dead. Though I'm glad you had fun," she shrugged. "Well then, come and follow me. I've much to show you."

Youko laughed loudly in Kurama's head. _'Business as usual,'_ he commented. _'She should put more effort into her greetings.'_

' _Perhaps something happened,'_ Kurama offered, observing Ayama's back as he followed her inside her abode and through the halls that led to her lab. _'I wonder what?'_

' _The vixen looks tired,'_ Youko expertly observed. _'She'll be fine with a few hours of sleep, so no need to fret. Should she need anything, she will say so. She isn't one to remain quiet during times of need. Whatever misplaced worry you have is wasted on her, answers of import will come to us in time.'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _'Calm about this, aren't you?'_

' _Forty years in the company of such a tight lipped woman will teach you an entirely new kind of patience.'_

Kurama didn't doubt it.

' _Now,'_ Youko continued. _'Focus. It's time for business.'_

He nodded, walking into Ayama's lab that hadn't changed since the last time he saw it. Well, except for the overabundance of new papers scattered on one of the desks. They lay there untouched and forgotten. The woman in question turned to them with her usual all-knowing gaze. And Kurama watched as she set her pipe down, disregarding it for the first time he had ever been in her company.

She picked up a broken necklace and showed it to him. It was the Jewel of Longevity – cracked and no longer shining. Just another rock.

"I see your attempt at taking out energy without damaging the container in which it was stored has borne no results," Kurama noted, looking at the once beautiful stone. It no longer emanated the power it once did.

"So it has been," Ayama said, a wistful look in her eyes. "But I _was_ able to remove the energy. It was rather simple, really. It took a bit of exertion on my part, but it's just like removing a lone soul."

' _That means nothing,'_ Youko said, bluntly. A shame she couldn't hear him. _'I was once able to leave the Squeak's body, though my leaving would kill him. But now, the longer I stay, the harder it is to leave.'_

"Our souls are merging," Kurama finished Youko's thought. But that one sentence was enough for the vixen before him. It summed up his and Youko's dilemma. "Soon it'll be too late."

"Yes," she said, sighing. "I know."

If Youko could narrow his eyes then he would have. _'What is with that exhausted sigh, vixen? Get your head out of the clouds and into the game. This is not a project that grants the luxury of time.'_

Kurama allowed Youko to mentally vent, not repeating his scathing words. Instead, the red head just stared at the woman who seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

Her eyes looked muddled with the urge to sleep and she placed a hand on her neck, as if feeling her pulse. Why she did, he hadn't a clue. But the moment passed and she walked to the middle of the room. Passing the container that held Takoki's real body as she did, and running her hand fondly along the surface, producing a squeaking sound that grated on his ears.

"Your souls are merging at an alarming rate," she whispered. "Takoki's is not. In fact, he's slowly being rejected. Very slowly. I shudder to think what will happen to him once he finally is. I want to hurry and finish this. I _need_ to."

She picked up a tiny glass bottle filled with an eerily familiar liquid. A light red liquid – foggy and diluted. It wasn't as thick as blood or as deep and rich as wine. It was the kind of red produced by drawing with an old crayon. No vigor. No vibrancy.

Where had he seen that again?

Ah, yes. The Dark Tournament.

"I remade this," she said, showing it to him. "It is the age reversing tonic that clown managed to create," she pointed at the berry like thing floating inside. "He made it with the help of this fruit. It grows underground. A rare thing – one I had to call many favors in to obtain. The one that made this was resourceful and must have had access to a number of ancient scrolls."

' _Please don't praise that sorry excuse of a man,'_ Youko commented, dryly. If only the vixen knew of who she was speaking of. _'So, what have you found out, vixen? We've already built some form of immunity to that particular potion.'_

Kurama's eyes narrowed, just as curious about where she was going with this. "What do you plan to do with it? That tonic no longer affects Youko and myself."

"I mixed it with the sacred energy from that necklace."

Kurama's eyes widened. "You did… what?"

' _Have you gone mad, vixen?'_

"I consumed the ball of energy and transferred it into the plant then made the tonic after it sprouted," she told him. "Foxes do it with plants all the time, making them sprout with their demon energy—"

' _You_ _ **consumed**_ _it?'_ Youko bit out, interrupting her only in Kurama's head. _'Did you even stop to think of the kind of side effects that might bring? That was a reckless move, vixen. One I would not expect from you.'_

"—You do as well, do you not?"

"No, it's just," Kurama stared at the liquid, looking more ominous than it once had. He did his best to ignore Youko and focus on things he could still change. "You said you put sacred energy in it? For what purpose? What happened to the plant? I'm sure that it must've grown exponentially."

' _Yes,'_ Youko said, stopping his scolding tirade. _'The plant would have grown ten, maybe even a hundred times its size. It may have even mutated into something much more demonic. Sacred energy is not something to trifle with. It is dangerous and unstable. Especially for one with such a frail constitution. Where have you put the plant and what have you done with such a dangerous thing, vixen?'_

"I made sure to bring the plant to Raizen's lands, before mixing it with Sacred Energy," she explained, as if she knew Youko's concerns and was answering them. "It has been dealt with. The tower where Raizen resides was created on bare land that cannot sustain any life. As useless and empty as the man's stomach. The plant died days after its sudden growth. Though," her eyes narrowed, as if recalling something terribly unpleasant. "It had become something akin to an abomination before it did."

Kurama's mind ran at the news and he looked at her carefully. A look filled with caution. "The one I drank didn't have an ounce of energy in it. So I assume then that the potency of that tonic is far stronger – the drink itself more superior."

She nodded.

"You want me to drink it, don't you?"

Her eyes hardened, before she gave him another nod.

' _What will happen to us?'_

"What will happen to us?"

Kurama and Youko said in unison.

"In the worst case, you will lose control until the potion leaves your system. Which could be anywhere between a few days to a few hours. You also run the risk of damaging your innards with this unknown energy," Ayama answered, stating all the facts. "And regardless of the result, you and Youko will merge far more than before. It will eat up time and Youko may never again be able to leave your body. Though time constraint is a risk I am willing to take, are you?"

His answer was another question. "And the up-side of such a plan?"

She shot him a calculating look, filled with determination. "Youko will gain control for a short time. His body, like before, will be brought out as your soul takes the back burner."

"What if the potion lasts for only a few minutes?" Kurama asked, trying to grasp all the variables and all the drawbacks of such a move. He was usually one to plan and he loved to have sub-plans for every action, and back-ups for every problem. But this wasn't one of those times and for someone with his disposition, it was unnerving. "What then? What if something completely unexpected occurs and my body rejects the energy? What if it does something to disrupt the fragile bond between Youko and myself?"

"Who knows? I certainly don't," she answered. A look of dissatisfaction immediately marred his face. Something dropped in the pit of Kurama's stomach at the response, as anxiety began to slowly settle. If that anxiety belonged to him or Youko, he couldn't say. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't have all the answers."

' _That's not good enough, vixen,'_ Youko immediately said. His voice was anything, but pleased. _'The cons outweigh the pr—'_

"But I cannot test this on anyone else," she continued while Youko was still speaking in Kurama's head. Just another indication that she still couldn't hear him. "Not even Takoki. Takoki no longer has a _body form,_ but Youko does. Reverse aging will have no effect on that child of mine. You, however…"

' _Yes,'_ Youko wanted to sneer. _'I get the picture.'_

"If this plan works," Kurama considered, carefully. "What do you plan to do then?"

"I want to reactivate the seed somewhere inside Youko. The one that binds us together," she said, evenly. "It will allow us to communicate once more, perhaps even in his soul form. It's sleeping right now because his body is still half-asleep. Sacred energy will no doubt jumpstart that foggy mind of his, and once it does, our connection may reform."

"All this for that seed?" Kurama asked.

"Youko never continued his research after it successfully worked on us," Ayama said, matter of factly. "His interest waned because he had a tendency to favor adventures that led to materialistic possessions. So rather than continuing an already successful project, he was eventually driven to more self-satisfying pursuits."

' _You're insulting me, aren't you, vixen?'_ Youko bit out. _'First and foremost, I am a bandit. That isn't something you should disregard.'_

"Because of this," Ayama muttered, looking into Kurama's eyes and trying to find a hint of the silver fox hiding behind them. "I – _We_ don't know the full extent of Youko's hybrid plants."

' _She's right,'_ Youko said, reluctantly. ' _That seed of mine once established a failed mating process without the vixen present. For better or for worse, that seed has mutated in some way. Even I don't know the full extent of its capabilities, or its effect on myself and the vixen. Though that seed is still not reason enough to go through with such a reckless plan. There must be something more. There's_ _ **always**_ _something more.'_

"I take it that this seed isn't all there is to this plan of yours," Kurama said. He could feel the dull ache of a headache slowly forming. The sleepy kind that made him want to close his eyes and drown out the rest of the world. "What you've stated about the seed are hypothetical situations that may or may not occur. Surely there's something more. I need your full plan or Youko and I will never agree to something as dangerous as this."

Ayama's eyes narrowed slightly, and she took a deep breath. She knew he'd see through her, he had Youko with him after all. But spilling all her plans and every ounce of information she had at her disposal just wasn't something she was accustomed to.

She cleared her throat.

"This plan will bring your souls closer together, much closer. But I plan to root Youko's soul to something physical, something that will guarantee that your souls won't fully merge after the tonic leaves your system," she shrugged, running a hand through her hair. She was still thinking this plan over, trying to decide on a proper course of action. Her eyes showed a level of uncertainty that Kurama didn't miss. "If his soul, his body, his blood, his very _being,_ is connected to something in the physical world then I very much doubt that you two will be able to fully unite. At least, not immediately. This method will give us more time. Just a little. And time is something we desperately need."

More hypotheses, Kurama noted. This was a dangerous plan.

"Root it to what?" The red head asked.

' _To herself,'_ Youko supplied, knowingly. _Our mating process left on hold. This is the true reason she wants me out. Do you really plan to participate in this experiment of yours, vixen?'_

Kurama immediately looked up in surprise. "You plan to mate?"

She shrugged, giving him an ambiguous tilt of her head in response. Kurama opened his mouth to once again speak, but Ayama doubled over. Coughing out copious amounts of blood – far more than what he had seen a month prior. She fell to her knees, as the blood stained the floor, her clothes and even her hair. Falling in puddles. It was a miracle that she hadn't passed out.

Kurama moved to help her, but Youko stilled him with his voice. A loud uncharacteristic boom that demanded attention, telling others to obey. Kurama, however, didn't. He kneeled in front of her and patted her back.

' _You look about ready to die, you foolish vixen,'_ Youko said, scathingly. _'If we accept this proposal and you die before my soul fully unites with the Squeak's then there will be nothing left to bind me to this world, and this plan will be for naught. It will drastically shorten my time when you, my soon to become lifeline, are already running on a slowly stopping clock. This plan is irrational, rash, stupid_ _ **and**_ _useless. Useless. Useless. Useless.'_

"He is raving now, isn't he?" Ayama asked, looking up at the red head by her side. Her eyes were glazed over and her voice was hoarse, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "An infuriated tirade at my foolish plan, perhaps? Or is he speaking of my illness? Or is it both?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kurama decided to just answer her first question. His voice the embodiment of gentle. Trying not to startle her or get her to speak any more than necessary. A futile attempt. Because as Youko said, foxes loved to talk.

"There is no cause for concern," she muttered, spitting out a glob of blood and glaring at the puddle before her in disgust. She cleared her throat in an attempt to dislodge whatever was stuck there, before brushing him off and standing to her full height. "As much as he loathes to admit, I am the only one with any real chance to get him out. But I am already dying. My constitution is steadily weakening. We should go through with the plan while I still have the ability to actively move about."

Kurama eyed her in much the same way Hyoukoki had once done. He was gentle. Too gentle for his own good. "Instead, shouldn't you be working on a cure?"

"Believe me, I am," she muttered. "Unfortunately, coming up with a cure comes with the double edged sword of first worsening the condition."

His eyes widened.

' _Enough, vixen,'_ Youko commanded. His voice left no room for argument and his tone told Kurama that he wanted his thoughts repeated word for word. No disguising the caustic nature of his words with politeness. _'Enough secrets, enough half-truths, and enough holding back. I have had_ _ **enough.**_ _'_

That word had been tossed out a lot recently.

' _This no longer only affects you. Tell me the nature of your illness. Explain everything properly. Don't you dare leave a single fact out. You are using me as a test run before you attempt to separate your own sons, so I deserve to know what you're hiding. I deserve to know your secrets,'_ Youko sorely wished he could pin her with a glare, but he would settle for the Squeak repeating these words and deriving amusement from how her eyes would undoubtedly widen once he did. _'Speak and I will consider this reckless proposal. A fair deal, is it not?'_

As Youko thought, once Kurama repeated the words, Ayama's eyes widened for a moment. But the second passed and she closed them, schooling her expression into neutral. Before opening her mouth to give him answers that he had been seeking for far too long.

"If you will consider this plan of mine," she began, Takoki and Eriya coming to the forefront of her mind. "Then I have no qualms about speaking."

True to her word, Ayama wasted no time doing so.

"I've had this power to harvest souls for quite a while," Ayama began, looking at her hand. "Since birth."

' _It is uncommon, but not unheard of to have powers granted upon conception. But I do wonder what caused this power to sprout, vixen. Don't you?'_

His question, however, went unanswered seeing as how she couldn't hear him. And Kurama didn't take it upon himself to interrupt her. The red head merely watched as she massaged her throat, as if it still hurt her to speak. Which was the reason why he didn't bother voicing Youko's questions. Not when she was in obvious discomfort.

"Souls are a strange thing. They hold energy – they _are_ energy," she muttered. "And when I was younger, I was far more _open_ with my powers. I used them at every turn. Kurama," she shot him a meaningful glance. "No. Shuichi. Has Youko ever told you what my research for King Raizen was?"

"You were trying to get him to consume demon souls," he said.

Ayama shook her head. "I was looking for the reason _why_ he couldn't. I was searching for the difference between humans and demons – what made their cores so different? Why could only humans be consumed?"

' _Get on with the explanation,'_ Youko said, impatiently.

As if she could sense the fox's ire, she continued.

"I found that humans _do_ have something special about them. They were open to all kinds of energy. Even demon energy. It affected them differently and when they were digested, they went down nice and easy. Unlike demons who react to every little thing for reasons even I don't know. Perhaps it's because most humans are born with so little spirit energy that they are able to accept more energy – of all kinds – without incident. Your friend, Yusuke, is a good example of a human that has unlocked a great many kinds of energy."

She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"Obviously, I don't have human blood in my veins and thus don't have the same ability to adapt when exposed," she said, looking at him to make sure he was following. "And as I said, souls are just a mass of a person's energy – when I harvest them, I take in a tiny fraction of whatever type of energy they have surrounding them. Each soul has a thin sheet, a protective barrier of sorts made up of excess energy which allows them to remain untouched by others. It's what makes them float – you've seen souls float before, yes? My body absorbs that barrier of excess energy, and allows me to touch the soul."

"So when spirit energy, life energy, and my own demonic powers continuously mix it creates a rather volatile combination," she grimaced, staring down at the blood on the floor. It was seeping through the floorboards and slowly drying. "When I was younger, back in my wanton days, I stole quite a few human souls. Powerful and weak – I didn't care. But I also absorbed the thin barrier of life and spirit energy surrounding them."

"Though the energy surrounding a soul is little, after stealing as many souls as I have then it's only natural that my body has begun to deteriorate from this horrid concoction of mixed energy. My sons, however, don't seem to have the same problem. Perhaps it's because their souls have already been tainted by all the energy this world has to offer upon their conception within my mist. The souls of my mist tainted them. That, however, is merely speculation."

A surge of realization then anger spread through Kurama – it belonged to Youko. The silver fox was surprised and livid, and he didn't hesitate to hide it.

Everything clicked in Youko's mind, starting with the reason why she let her sons do most of the dirty work, despite her womanly need to nurture and spoil them. It wasn't because they were better fighters, – though that was probably a part of it – it was because they weren't affected like she was when they harvested the final light of the dying. Next was the understanding of why she had to worsen her condition before curing it. She needed to get a good look at the souls of humans to observe the way they adapt. But that would require her to actually _harvest_ their souls, leading her closer to death. Especially now, since most of her sons were no more. Though he doubted she'd ever ask them to harvest a _human_ soul. Such things caught the attention of Spirit World, so she'd have to do it herself. In secret, most likely. So Takoki wouldn't insist on doing the deed himself.

Finally, Youko realized something else from her words and that was what sparked his anger.

' _Vixen,'_ Youko called, eerily low. _'At the beginning of all this you said that if I consumed that tonic mixed with Sacred Energy then I would run the risk of damaging my innards. I assume it's "may" since the Squeak is human, after all. So he has the ability to "adapt," as you say. But, as I recall, you also mentioned that_ _ **you**_ _consumed it.'_

Kurama already knew Youko's next words before he could mentally yell them.

' _Knowing the nature behind your condition and the consequences of consuming Sacred Energy, why would you still choose to speed up your own death?!'_

Another unvoiced and likewise unanswered question.

"I imagine that Youko is livid right about now," Ayama said.

' _I am past livid, vixen.'_

"He will be alright," Kurama muttered, touching his head. Youko's anger rolled off of him in waves, and it was making him dizzy.

' _Like hell, Squeak.'_

"Now that my cards have been laid out—"

' _It was a royal flush. You should have announced victory long ago, you stubborn vixen. I would never have been able to guess this,'_ Youko loathed to admit it, but he understood why her secrets had always depleted his vaults. _'Not without years of free time, at least.'_

"—It is time for you to decide."

Ayama gestured with her head toward the bottle that sat on the table. Red liquid undisturbed by their conversation.

"Will you become my guinea pigs?"

* * *

 _A/N: Any questions? Feel free to ask. Though I advise rereading parts of the chapter, before asking. Since this chapter was dedicated to pure dialogue it would be a good idea to read it at least twice. Next chapter will be pure dialogue too._ _ **Coming chapters will mostly revolve around Youko and Ayama. More explanations next chapter. Mostly everything I've left out here. Visit my wordpress for writing updates, as I'll be quite busy next semester, so updating may take a hit. Follow or just check in every now and again.**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Tug Your Demon Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _Tug Your Demon Out_

…

 _And whisper to me,_

 _In that tone for which I pine._

…

' _ **Will you become my guinea pigs?'**_

Youko mentally scoffed.

Her wording of the proposal made him want to gag.

He was currently sitting – well, the Squeak was sitting – in Ayama's main room surrounded by her trinkets. The vixen had said that she was in desperate need for a change of clothes, before she disappeared behind a flurry of white. Leaving him alone with the Squeak. But that wasn't anything new. They stared at the line of souls behind Ayama's glass wall in silence. There wasn't much to do – even less to discuss. This was something they just needed to give a simple yes or no answer to. If their answers lined up then the next step was obvious. Whatever they had to discuss was either asked during the conversation an hour ago or deemed unimportant in light of the woman's illness.

Her death would guarantee Youko forever trapped in this body, but taking the tonic may be just as bad. It might not go as planned and have unwanted, irreversible side effects.

Kurama looked down at the glass bottle in his hands – likewise, Youko was forced to look down as well. He was holding it so tightly that it was a surprise it didn't shatter. Unlike Suzuki's tonic, he had to drink this in one go. Lest he build up immunity. Youko couldn't help but think about how fast things moved whenever he was with the vixen, knee-deep in her affairs.

 _ **Ring…**_

 _ **Ring…**_

Kurama's phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket.

It was his mother.

"Hello," Kurama, no. Shuichi answered, immediately. His tone light and cheery. "Mother, are you already on your way back home?"

"I am!" She announced, happily. "Thank you for the wonderful trip, Shuichi. How are you? Are you eating properly?"

"Yes—"

Youko drowned out their voices. He had gotten good at that.

If he were to leave his human body then he would also leave behind his human mother. Was he ready for that? He didn't know. He had once vowed to repay the woman tenfold for being his distraction during his time of grief, and somewhere along the way she had become much more than that. She had nurtured him and Youko didn't know if what he felt were Shuichi's emotions or his own, but in his heart, Youko cared for the woman. He had met many evil beings throughout his many years, but Shiori Minamino wasn't one of them. She gave without expecting a thing in return. If he were to leave Shuchi's body then he'd never feel that kind of careful love again. But staying also meant that he'd be sacrificing his life as a demon – it was a large sacrifice, far more than he was willing to give.

Decisions, decisions.

Where should he begin?

He didn't want to leave his human mother behind. He also didn't want to permanently abandon his life as a demon – not when his human mother would die soon. Humans lived short lives. Was sacrificing millennia as a demon worth being with her for another twenty or so years? Perhaps. He had never really treasured time before. Youko had far too much of it. Or would he come to regret his decision? When he was old and decrepit, when his body could no longer function the way it used to, when age had dealt its blow and time had had its way with him, would he feel the stinging burn of regret and curse himself and the long-ago realization that it was already too late for him to leave Shuichi's body?

But if he went through with this, he'd be mating with Ayama. Was he ready for such a thing? It was a daunting thought. Plus, wouldn't the Squeak be in his mind? That would be beyond awkward. Unless he was forced into some kind of slumber, but how could Youko be sure?

How was anything in this plan _sure_?

The only thing he actually knew for a fact was that sooner or later he'd be unable to escape the Squeak's body. He'd die a quiet death without completing his initial goals of leaving a mark in Demon World. But it also meant being able to spend more time with the woman that had cared for him.

Youko suddenly had the urge to grimace. His thoughts sorely reminded him of Ayama's little wolves. He had always seen their fondness over her as disturbing. For Enma's sake, there was no way he was going to stoop so low. He wasn't a child.

So he focused on other things.

Like Ayama, who he found – leaning on the wall – from the corner of the Squeak's eye. She was watching him. No. She was watching Shuichi, waiting for him to finish his conversation. Her clothes were new and her hair was damp – fresh from a shower. Her hair didn't drip, but it was still very wet, obvious with the way it clung to her skin. Her gray eyes seemed to pop out more when her hair was matted to her head like that, or maybe it was because she had lost weight from all that blood loss.

Yes, that was probably it.

But that was something Youko didn't want to dwell on, so instead he distracted himself with other thoughts. Like the scent of vanilla that lingered in the air – stronger than ever. He reveled in the familiar scent. Ayama donned a look of contemplation and Youko wondered what it was she was thinking about.

As soon as Kurama flipped the phone shut, she spoke.

"Sleep on it," she advised. Those words were for both of them. "Get something to eat from the kitchen, take a warm bath, visit Kuronue's grave, and do whatever else it takes to clear your head. You will be able to decide better once you're properly rested. If you have need of me then I am here."

With that she turned back around, but before she left, she said one last thing. It was directed at Youko – of that, they were both certain.

"There is no in-between option here. Unlike Raizen's descendant, you must choose. Live as a human or as a demon," Ayama muttered. Her voice so low that if her home were anything noisier than total silence then his ears would have missed it. "Be my family or not."

Kurama's eyes widened.

She had a way with words, Youko would give her that.

Still, that didn't stop him from trying to find a loophole.

Trying to find his silver lining.

Life as a human would be short, but he would be guaranteed happiness. His only regrets would be not achieving what he wanted in Demon World and his quiet death by old age. Youko had always believed Lady Luck was saving him for some kind of grand finish – explosions, flowers, raining gold. The works. On the other hand, if he chose to be a demon then life would be too long for him to spend it with humans. It was too long to live alone, but at least he'd have the vixen as a mate. It would be fun, albeit exasperating. Interesting enough to keep him entertained for a long while. They'd live a life of relative danger where they could die at any given moment, but that was common in Demon World. But if he chose this path then he'd lose all emotional connection to his human mother. He had yet to repay her for her kindness and love.

Not to mention the Squeak would be terribly lonely without him in his head. Not that Youko was thinking of the red head or anything, but it was an undeniable fact.

While his mind was on the subject, another undeniable fact was that Ayama was the vixen he once saw in his future. A woman he wouldn't tire of. A woman he had shown some form of affection to – barely noticeable, but there nonetheless. But despite this, during those rare sleepless nights in Human World, Youko would sometimes wonder if his past was really worth rehashing. Sometimes new was good, but then again, the past held an undeniable sweetness to it.

One he'd like to get lost in.

Should he allow himself the pleasure of indulgence just as he had done countless times before?

And ultimately, this final thought was what shaped his decision.

 _ **Ring…**_

 _ **Ring…**_

 _ **Ring…**_

More ringing.

Except this time it wasn't a caller, it was an alarm which Kurama had set.

Their time limit. Because overthinking birthed new problems.

"Time's up," Kurama said, evenly.

' _Have you decided?'_ Youko asked.

Kurama looked down at the bottle in his hands and nodded.

' _On the count of three then,'_ Youko muttered.

"One."

' _Two.'_

" _Three,_ " they said in unison. " _Show me your thoughts._ "

* * *

Ayama stood in the middle of what used to be the twins' study room. It was unused. The floor once filled with strewn about books, toys, and other random things was now bare. Dust had settled. Spreading little bunnies in the perfect environment. Years came and went, and this place was just another empty space that she and Takoki never intruded – well, most nights, at least. She came here at times to look out the window and up at the moon in an attempt to tire her eyes, so that she could get to bed. But it was already late, and she knew enough about sleep to know that there was none to be had tonight.

She had just left Takoki's room, checking in on the young boy and watching him turn peacefully in his slumber for a moment. Before leaving and letting her mind wander to simpler times. She thought of Youko – her mind thought of him without her consent. Perhaps because he was in her abode, deciding what to do at this very moment. She touched her chest and she felt warmth. It was Youko's hybrid seed, coiled around one of her lungs, over and under her intestines, up her esophagus, and wrapped around her heart. Such a dangerous thing – his creation. It was literally constricting in its efficiency. But his plant had long lay dormant, waiting for the reawakening of its companion.

Waiting to reestablish connection.

Youko's next course of action would decide fate – not only his. But he was a smart fox. She could trust in his decision, knowing that he had considered every outcome, weighed each future, and judged every possibility for their worth.

Because that was the type of man he was.

But was he still the same?

As a demon with an unprecedented amount of time to live, she had never thought fifteen years long enough to change someone like Youko. But when she observed his human shell, she could hardly see the hardness of a cold-blooded fox behind his gaze. Oh, he appeared at times. But never in full force. He supposedly spoke to the red head, the young human voicing all his comments. Remarks so undeniably Youko. But there was just something different about him.

"What changed you?" Ayama whispered to air.

The walls ate up her words and answered back with silence.

Ayama closed her eyes and stayed steadfast in her belief in his demonic side. His selfishness, his desire, and his greed. The side that she used to see tearing away at his foes with the power of a hundred men. The side that didn't forgive or forget those that dared double-cross him. The side that laughed and insulted whenever they'd argue about trivial things, answering back with impudence and a velvety voice. The side that would catch her tail with his own, swinging them around with fondness. Back and forth. Back and forth. Simple. Just like the rest of their relationship. At least, when individual stubbornness didn't come into play.

That was a part of him she didn't mind – his failures.

She didn't dislike them.

Seemed absence and time really did allow feelings to settle. But not enough for her to admit them. Her fondness would be kept under tight wraps, lest he or anyone else ever use it against her. She would not confess, not when there was no guarantee of him accepting her current proposal. Before he left her forest, they'd either be mates or acquaintances. Family or not.

What would he and his human counterpart choose?

Would Shuichi want Youko gone?

Did Youko want to leave?

Perhaps he liked the skies human world had to offer.

Her fingers twitched and she wondered about the whereabouts of her pipe, before remembering that she had left it in her lab. Such a careless thing to do. She was vaguely aware of the door creaking open, and the soft sound of familiar footsteps. Light and nimble. The scent of roses flooded her senses and she knew with absolute certainty that she was no longer alone. She could feel his presence, larger than life, as he walked up to a stop behind her.

She was almost afraid to turn.

Would Youko be the one standing there?

Without another thought, she tilted her head back. Because moving her entire body would betray the anticipation she felt running through her veins.

She saw a flash of silver.

But the moment passed.

In its place was red.

And in that instant she knew that he was no longer the fox she had met fifty five years ago. He had strayed from their shared path – taken a turn without her knowledge and found a brighter stop. Untainted by the darkness of Demon World. One filled with smiles and fresh waters. Where she wouldn't dare follow.

"So," she whispered. Her voice betraying nothing. So matter of fact in its tone, as if she had known all along that this is what he would choose. Perhaps some part of her had. "This is your answer."

Her words lay on the floor between them, surrounding them with tension.

Kurama stood there, holding up the glass bottle.

For once, Youko was silent. The fox had nothing to say, and Kurama could feel a whisper of Youko's emotions pass through him. Her words cracked the inner fox's perfect armor in ways she could never comprehend. Kurama didn't think Youko could either. But _he_ could. Because here he was again, a prisoner between two demons who loved to talk – but never of the things that needed to be said. They were bearing too much on their shoulders, there was too much for them to lose so they chose not to speak. And for a brief moment, Kurama wondered if Youko really wanted this.

A foolish thought.

He had seen Youko's mind. The fox had laid it bare before him and in it he saw hesitation, but also resolve. The flush of Youko's regret, however, was strong, and as Kurama's own insides clenched, he couldn't help but think that perhaps overthinking this may have done them some good. Because he just _knew_ that Youko was hiding something from him.

"It is," Kurama said, holding up the glass container. Still full. "We have agreed to not bet all our chances at separation on this one potion. Youko would like to stay in my body a bit longer for his own personal reasons, but neither of us want to permanently close off the possibility of him being able to leave in a year from now. Or of us finding a different alternative."

She sighed, and Kurama realized that she expected this outcome somewhere in the back of her mind. But that didn't stop the flash of disappointment he found lingering behind her gaze.

"A year is all you have left," she reminded. "Your souls will be far too merged at that point and after, you will never be apart. In a few weeks, no. Maybe even a few days from now, drinking this tonic will also no longer be an option. His soul would be too human for us to mate."

They'd have more time if he drank the tonic, but that plan was reckless. Too reckless. Too irresponsible. Too many uncontrollable factors. Too everything. Dozens of variables that could go wrong at any moment, exploding right in their faces.

He nodded, resolutely. "Alright."

"I will search for a different alternative then," she muttered. "However, I warn you not to get your hopes up. Fifteen years have passed and I am still trying to separate Eriya and Takoki. With the way things are now, you may not live to see this project completed," she closed her eyes, controlling the tired sigh that threatened to break free from her lips. "We may have that aspect in common."

"You consumed sacred energy to make this for us," Kurama frowned. "For that, I apologize."

Ayama shrugged, uncaring.

"Your words of repentance are wasted on me," she said, slowly raising a hand and running it through her tail. Her fingers were shaking. Whether from the cold, her illness, or because of their conversation, Kurama couldn't say. Nor did Youko bother trying to explain her behavior. His silence, for the moment, was platinum. "I did that of my own will. For my sons first, and only second for you. I should be the one apologizing for I promised you results. Yet this was all I had to show."

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. He was far shorter than her, and Kurama trembled at the fond look in her eyes. Desperately wanting to look away, but finding himself unable. Again, she wasn't seeing him. How many times did this make? It was getting terribly uncomfortable.

"The night you left," she told him, trying to speak to the inner fox and obtain her own form of half-assed closure by having the final word in this rejection. Because at its base, that's what this was – a form of rejection. He knew it. She knew it. They disregarded it. "That kiss had been delicious."

It was as though Youko were making a promise to come back, and saying that she mattered. Truly, time _did_ allow feelings to settle. But it also made the past seem different from how it was. That kiss and those words were his gratitude. Nothing more, everything less. How foolish of her to make more of it. But that was perhaps the curse of having too much time to think about something. It was common knowledge that foxes liked to hand out riddles and play games of the heart – how unlike her to fall into one. But she couldn't deny that the part of her that was lonely and longing for his touch, wanted that kiss again. Still, it was fun while it lasted.

She smirked, and the tension in the room dissipated. In its place was the usual ease that always lingered between her and Youko – and now, Kurama.

' _Naturally,'_ Youko muttered in response to her words. It was filled with his usual special brand of arrogance, but it lacked his typical bite. _'Did you expect anything less from my kiss, v—'_

"—esides," she said, her voice unintentionally overlapping with Youko's. Kurama registered that she was once more speaking to him, continuing her previous train of thought. "I can get a pretty penny for this tonic, so consuming all that sacred energy wasn't _that_ upsetting."

Youko scoffed and Kurama smiled, despite himself.

She allowed her hand to drop from his cheek, slowly making a move to nick the glass from his fingers. But her hand stilled midway. Her back straightened, her shoulders tensed, and Kurama watched as her head snapped up to look out the window and up at the sky. Her ears were twitching and her eyes were wide in shock. She uncharacteristically ran towards the window and stuck her head out so as to better peer up at the skies – ears twitching all the while.

' _What now?'_ Youko asked, watching the vixen through green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

Her fists clenched, as she took two steps back from the window. Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath in an attempt to gather her composure. She rubbed a hand over her forehead, straightening the crease in her brow with her thumb. It was an effort to even stand right now, and she just knew that speaking would be a chore, but she couldn't exactly stop doing those things. There would be time to slow down and reminisce later.

"I no longer hear the grumbling protests of starvation," she said, turning to him. Ayama pinned him with a pointed stare. "King Raizen has passed, and war will undoubtedly follow. I must…" She stopped for a moment to shake her head, as if remembering something from the distant past. A haunted look in her eyes. "I must prepare."

That was all she said, before she made a move to leave.

But her head snapped back as a hand shot out and yanked her backward. Her eyes flashed in surprise for a moment, and as she met Kurama's green ones she found that he mimicked her expression. His mouth slightly open and his grip immediately loosening from its hold around her wrist – as if he had been burned. She stood properly and stared at him with one eyebrow raised in question, as he stared at the hand that had reached out and grabbed her.

' _What are you doing, Squeak?'_ Youko asked, annoyance in his tone.

"No – I," Kurama sputtered, before closing his mouth completely.

How easy it would be to say that Youko had moved his hand. It would make more sense if it was the fox's doing. It would be understandable.

But that would be a lie.

He had moved his hand of his own accord, unintentional, but still with _his own_ will. Why had he done so? Perhaps it was the lingering feeling in the back of his mind – a door that was overflowing and seeping with Youko's emotions. Maybe it was because he was the outsider and could hear both their voices. It may have even been because Youko was already so merged with him that Kurama knew that a part of him was still hesitating over this decision. Whatever the case, it didn't change the fact that he had grabbed her and that she was looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

Youko had apparently felt the turmoil in his human counterparts mind, and seemed to have figured out the problem. Despite Kurama not letting him see his thoughts.

' _I've made up my mind, Squeak,'_ Youko told him. Seemingly in the mood to talk again. _'Don't you dare tell her otherwise.'_

It was almost infuriating how Youko could act like a selfish brat, keeping only his own personal wants in mind, yet was still able to find sound arguments to justify his actions. Arguments difficult to topple, at that. Created upon dozens of intricate words with no loopholes. No faults. But Kurama knew that a part of Youko wanted this life. This life here in Demon World. And Kurama convinced himself that it was that part of the bandit that was influencing and making him unconsciously act out of turn. Kurama had no urge or personal reason to stop the woman, so perhaps this almost natural reflex to halt her was a sign that Kurama was slowly absorbing Youko's soul – combining their thoughts and merging them into one.

Really, just how much longer did they actually have? He longed for an exact date. Not some estimate. Not some projection. He wanted facts. Arranged in easy to understand bullet points.

' _I know you're listening.'_

He didn't bother gracing that with an answer. Kurama kept his silence, his mind still running.

"I must go and wake Takoki," Ayama told him, wondering if he wasn't answering because he was having some sort of mental debate with Youko. "Living on Raizen's borders means that we may be the first attacked by foolhardy demons who want his land. The special brand of stupid that don't believe in the tales of my mist – for that, they will die. I have much to do, so if you need something then hurry and _speak._ "

"I…" He held up the glass bottle, red liquid dull when compared to his bright red locks. "I will drink this."

Ayama's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

' _Squeak,'_ Youko's voice came out surprised, threatening, and dangerously low all at once. How that was possible, Kurama didn't know. _'Have we not agreed and talked this out already?_ _ **What**_ _do you think you're doing?'_

"We're betting our final year on an alternative that Ayama, herself, said may never come," Kurama said, aloud. Making sure that Ayama could at least somewhat follow their conversation. "We're doing so because you don't want to leave _her,_ you want to see our mother through to the next life."

' _Don't you dare presume to know the inner workings of my mi—'_

"You staying in my body will assure that that time will come, but there is no guarantee that you'll ever be let out," Kurama interrupted. "You will die a human's life! Is that what you want, Youko?!"

' _Did you truly think I haven't thought of this? Or is that head of yours as empty as the words you utter?'_

"Then if you still wish to die a human life, me taking this potion makes no difference," Kurama argued. "Just _don't_ mate then you'll eventually return with no further repercussions to your chosen future."

' _You_ _ **clearly**_ _underestimate the pull of mating, and are you really so ignorant as to believe that this tonic will leave us without further harm? I would have thought that my practically integrating caution into you at every turn would have at least taught you_ _ **not**_ _to assume. Optimism is for those that don't know any better.'_

"It may have strange effects on us, but I don't care," Kurama said, determinedly. His voice was filled with the kind of resolution only the dying and the strong had. "It is my body and I will do with it what I wish."

' _You—'_

Kurama knew better than to let Youko speak. This wasn't their first argument, but it was definitely the most heated. Years of arguing with the silver fox had taught him not to let him get a word in. He was too stubborn to see another's point other than his own – always believing that his was the most viable option. Most times, it was. And perhaps this was one of those times. But Kurama was also stubborn, and right now he wasn't going to listen – let alone, give in.

"If you wish to stop me then I dare you to try. What can you do when you're stuck in my head?" Kurama said, bitingly. Ego-wounding. Savage. Icing on the cake. "This will allow you to speak with Ayama! This will allow you to lay your thoughts out on the table! It will give you the time to see for yourself what you'll be leaving behind, don't just turn your back halfway, Youko!"

How strange it was. That Kurama would ever lecture Youko.

' _Do you believe that my having a taste will somehow help me in the long-run? Longing for what will be out of my grasp is its own kind of Hel—'_

"Do this, so you don't live in regret," Kurama scolded. Regret was far more crippling when one only had a few decades to live. At least, if one could live the long life of a demon then they could still attempt to find a way to fix the cause of their remorse in their long future. "Besides, this shouldn't bother you so much anyway, right? You have, after all, already _made up your mind._ "

' _You cocky little prig,'_ Youko had reached a point beyond rage. Beyond fury. _'Did you suddenly forget that I can still leave your body at any given moment? That I can kill you should I wish it? Do you think I won't be able to hurt you?'_

Pain erupted from Kurama's chest, blossoming at certain key areas of his body. He yelped, as he was forced to his knees.

"I am tired of being the liaison between you two and your emotions!" Kurama still took a stand, despite being forced to close his eyes in pain. He felt like something was clawing its way out of him. A burning thing that shook at the speed of light, forcing him to tremble with each shake against his inner walls. Making his blood boil in his veins. "Do that yourself! While you still have the chance to do s—"

Kurama let out a scream and before he lost himself completely, before his senses abandoned him and forced him to pass out, he popped the lid and downed the tonic in one go. It tasted sweet – like water and strawberries. So much different from Suzuki's potion.

' _Fool,'_ Youko called, stopping his physical assault and opting for a more verbal approach. His voice taking a turn toward demonic. _'Fool is not enough. You are a fucking moronic excuse of a man. The embodiment of the word dolt._ _ **Incorrigible human scum.**_ _I don't have the energy or the patience to put up with such idiocy. You make me want to punch kittens.'_

This was for good cause, Kurama told himself. Also noting that this was perhaps the most classically phrased insults he had ever received – as expected of Youko.

They waited for one long moment.

Two.

Then, three.

Nothing happened.

"Are you quite done?" Ayama said, making Kurama turn to her. She wore a glare that could freeze Hell. Clearly displeased at being ignored. "I have neither the time, nor the energy to deal with quarreling children fighting over my research like starving men over moldy bread."

Kurama's hand shook and he dropped the empty vial on the ground, as he tried to catch his breath from the pain that had flooded his senses only moments ago.

Ayama's eyes narrowed into slits. "I did _not_ make that tonic for some useless, personal attempt at closure. I care not for Youko or my own feelings on the matter. I have far more important things to do than be impeded by such dimwittedness. Emotions or a trivial sense of escaped closure can come later – Raizen is dead and that, more than anything, takes precedence."

"What happened?" Kurama muttered, looking down at himself. He sat down on the floor, wiping the sweat off his brow.

' _We've been played,'_ Youko said, knowingly.

Kurama looked up and green eyes locked with gray.

"That tonic is worth a fortune and the fox that resides within you is the greatest bandit to ever grace Demon World. I should also mention that both your minds were in disarray after my explanation. With that being the case,—" Ayama reached into her robes and took out another glass bottle. But this time, the color of it was a bright orange. As if the sunset had been captured and stored in that tiny container. "—did you truly think I would just give you the real thing?"

* * *

 _A/N: I don't have Gig (from Soul Nomad) quite out of my system yet. Kudos to everyone that understands why I said this. I'm trying to give Kurama his own form of character development which you'll see more of in the coming chapters... Basically, I'm trying to shed some light on his human side and how he cares for his demon counterpart, etc. Tell me if you have any problems with the way I do this or concerns about how it'll play out. I'll take any words you may have under advisement._

 _ **I will update**_ _ **two more times.**_ _ **On Christmas and a few days after New Year. Then I will be taking the entire Spring semester off from writing. I won't leave it off on a really bad cliffhanger, don't worry. More info on my Wordpress.**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Tooth and Nail

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _Tooth and Nail_

…

 _Hammer and tongs,_

 _Enough words,_

 _Push me down with your actions,_

…

' _Slattern,'_ Youko insulted, looking at Ayama across the hall.

Kurama was currently in Youko's form as they sat to the side of a large banquet hall. They had returned to the backwater sorry excuse of a village they had once visited when Ayama needed the Jewel of Longevity. Apparently she kept a great many of her little trinkets with the wolves of these parts, and in exchange they were allowed to make use of those relics until she came to pick them up. Not a bad deal. No money involved meant nothing there to complicate matters. Surrounding them were demons of all kinds – those driven to misdeeds by poverty and hardship. The scum of Demon World all cramped into one hall that reeked of a whorehouse.

Brothels all smelled the same – Youko would know. Stale booze, smoke, vomit, sweat, and sex. An unpleasant combination. Couple that with suffering depravity, desperation, and the apparent lack of bathing, then the mix could only be described as volatile. Especially for those with a sensitive nose. And Youko's form had just that. Kurama had to fight the urge to cringe.

' _Strange you should call her that. Weren't you always the more sexually active one, Youko?'_ Kurama pointed out, raising an eyebrow. He could feel a dozen women's eyes on him even now. All admiring Youko's form. Some approached, but Youko had simply advised him to ignore them and they'd eventually go away. Unsurprisingly, they did.

' _Never in her presence,'_ the fox scoffed.

' _She doesn't look to be doing anything… complicit.'_

Ayama was seated a distance away, speaking to Sil with a pleased grin on her face and a cup of fine alcohol in her hand.

' _You have much to learn about women, Squeak. This one in particular,'_ Youko said, clearly displeased. The grin on Ayama's face was a little too bright to not be showing in his direction. _'Go on. Use my body to your advantage. Narrow my eyes, and admire her as she comes flocking. To think she would even attempt to ignore my presence just because she cannot hear me speak is folly.'_

' _You're rather worked up about this,'_ Kurama commented, off handedly. _'She is no longer your future mate. I think we should leave her be. Besides, she looks to be having fun.'_

' _Blasphemy.'_

For the past two days since they had left Ayama's abode, Kurama had been coaxing Youko with such words. Though the silver fox knew what he was doing, he didn't call the red head out on it. Kurama was trying to convince Youko to agree with his decision to drink up the tonic – amber liquid that was resting safely within his left pocket. Youko was stubborn though and wasn't budging. Well, no matter. Kurama still had a good two days to convince Youko, before Ayama would part ways with them. No doubt fully expecting him to return her _priceless_ potion when she did.

She kept going on and on about having things to do now that Raizen had passed, and while Kurama didn't doubt the busyness of her schedule, he somehow wished she'd forget about the potion and leave it in his care for a while longer. But he knew that that particular wish wouldn't be granted. The vixen was meticulous to a fault – she forgot nothing.

Kurama recalled what had happened on that long night.

"Take it," Ayama had said, holding out the glass filled with amber liquid to him. Kurama stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was serious. Judging by her indifferent stare, she was. "I wanted to see the kind of person you were, Shuichi Minamino, and it seems you _are_ capable of keeping that fox's kleptomania in check. So I will let you hold onto this – speak again with Youko and should you two arrive at the same conclusion within the coming days then I trust you'll give this back to me, yes?"

Kurama stared at her for a moment longer, not really processing her words. He blinked once and then the moment was gone. He was back to his usual self, carefully taking the bottle from her hands.

"I will," was his answer.

' _Scheming vixen,'_ Youko had muttered in disdain. _'To think we argued over a fake. You will pay for this.'_

"Good," Ayama replied, unaware of Youko's threats. "I wasn't expecting Raizen to die so soon, but it cannot be helped. I must wake Takoki, and you should gather your belongings. It would be in your best interest to go where Yomi is."

' _She's right, Squeak,'_ Youko bit out, reluctantly. _'We must wait and see what Yomi plans to do.'_

Kurama nodded, fingers tightening over the glass bottle.

"But first," Ayama turned to them. "As punishment for treating my research as something to obtain closure – like some goody two shoes experiment meant to heal wounds and mend broken rapports," she practically spat the words out in disgust. "You must accompany me back to those wolves we once met. I have a few loose ends to tie and I'm afraid I cannot leave the house unattended to during such a critical time. Which is why Takoki will be unable to accompany me. The mist must remain, so as not to give the illusion of anything amiss."

' _Now we're playing babysitter over a manipulative, cold-hearted vixen, who apparently finds humor in my woes. How wonderful,'_ Youko said, scaldingly. _'Don't expect me to carry you, should you collapse from blood loss.'_

And that was that.

An hour later, she had woken Takoki, who glared at Kurama's back until they were far out of the forest's sight. There was a threat in his eyes and the young boy was clearly displeased at the thought of being left behind. He didn't dare protest though. Ayama's hard gaze had the wolf transforming into the puppy he inhabited – meek and filled with pouting glances. She had whispered something to the boy, something too low for Youko to hear, but it must've been important because Takoki's eyes had hardened and he nodded resolutely at her.

' _Do_ _ **not**_ _ignore me, Squeak,'_ came Youko's annoyed drawl. Trapping Kurama back into reality – one filled with foul surroundings.

' _I was merely wondering why Ayama had given us the real thing this time,'_ Kurama mentally said.

' _She is interested in seeing what you will do with it,'_ Youko muttered, dissatisfied. _'Perhaps you caught her attention when you disregarded my wishes. She is playing again. That ridiculous vixen.'_

' _I see,'_ Kurama nodded, mind wondering what she would do if he drank it again without Youko's consent.

' _Now, don't bother yourself with such stupidity,'_ Youko commanded, clearly finished with the topic. He seemed to have more important things in mind. _'I said to hurry and get the vixen's attention. That stark white is much too rare for it not to be by the legendary bandit's side.'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment.

He did as Youko _requested_ and looked toward the vixen. Sil was the first to see him, grinning in his direction, before elbowing Ayama and nodding his head toward his form. Ayama merely turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the fox. Youko – no, Kurama, tapped his temple and let out an exasperated sigh which she openly laughed at.

What was Youko thinking, she wondered. Surely, the fox must've been cursing the red head to hell and back for ruining his perfect image with such a move. Sil looked curiously at her for a moment, wondering about the laugh. But Ayama didn't give him time to voice the question she knew was coming, and instead stood up. Making her way over to Kurama at a languid pace.

"Careful where you sit," Ayama told him, gesturing to the number of public carnal displays all around them. "There could be juices."

Kurama grimaced at the thought.

"Well," she dropped to a seat by his knee and leaned back on her palms. "Not that I care what you sit on."

A dozen or so eyes immediately locked onto them.

Ayama and Youko together must've been quite the sight because Kurama even saw a couple break apart from practically eating each other's faces to pin them with a stare. They were a stark contrast of white and leisurely atmosphere against the otherwise passionate surroundings. Almost indulgent in how laid-back they were. But they exuded a sort of sexual confidence and tension that made them fit in just as much as they stood out. Ayama's bored face and loose kimono coupled with Youko's silver hair and attention demanding demeanor certainly didn't help their case. Neither did their pretty faces.

Ayama raised her glass toward him and grinned in delight – ignoring or uncaring for the attention they garnered. Perhaps it had always been this way whenever they were together. Kurama wouldn't be surprised.

"Do you drink?" She asked.

"I'm underage," Kurama said.

"A shame."

' _Vixen, you could have been a little less attentive to those wolves,'_ Youko spoke up. Clearly he didn't care about their small talk. _'Don't make me wait.'_

"It would seem that Youko is anxious to leave this place," Kurama said instead. Providing the unspoken reason for Youko's antsy demeanor. He hid it well, but Kurama could still feel Youko's emotions – the fox was restless. Wanting to get a move on.

"Yes, I would imagine," Ayama muttered, shooting Kurama a furtive glance. "Raizen has passed, so surely, Demon World is stirring. There's no time to dawdle. In fact, I am rather curious as to why you have yet to leave this filthy place. I've come safely to my destination, yet you still remain. The agreement was that you accompany me here. Nothing more."

Kurama merely grinned.

' _Had I been able to walk out of this village turned brothel then I long would have,'_ Youko complained. Once again, unheard. _'But the Squeak_ _ **insists**_ _that we stay until your departure. Foolishness. Pure foolishness. Tell me, Squeak, what do you hope to do by remaining in the vixen's company? Attempt to change my mind? Or wait, don't tell me you've actually fallen for the vixen? How laughable.'_

Kurama ignored both his and Ayama's inquiry.

"Is there not a quieter place?" Kurama asked, looking around at the number of demons. "Somewhere I can get something to eat?"

' _Are you actually serious?'_

Ayama raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother responding. She merely stood and walked out the door. Not even gesturing for him to follow. They heard Sil's voice as they stepped out, asking where the vixen was going. The alpha's calls went ignored, however, as Ayama continued her lethargic pace toward a small restaurant tucked between a large gambling ring and an opium den. There was no sign outside the door – only a poorly cared for potted plant, but she had assured him that this was an eatery. Prostitutes both male and female, hung around the area, and Kurama realized that there were two brothels lined up to the far side. Just what kind of town was this, anyway? Scum seemed to crawl out of their holes just to fester, waiting for their death with the rest of their kind.

Couldn't Ayama frequent more… sanitary places?

They stepped inside the tiny restaurant. A small wooden square that may as well have been a stall for all the people it could fit inside. There was a counter with three stools that sat around a tiny open kitchen and one table nestled into the far corner. The area was very clean and Kurama realized that it was the kind of place one would probably only know of if they had spent a copious amount of time in the village. The place was empty, sans a demon that leaned boredly against the counter. Waiting for customers.

"Oh, Ayama, huh?" The owner – or who Kurama assumed was the owner – greeted. He was a snake demon with a forked tongue, green skin, and little brown dots running over one side of his face. "S'been a while."

"I see that business is as slow as ever," Ayama said, taking a seat at the only table. Kurama sat across from her.

"S'good enough," he replied, shrugging. "Will improve if Ayama came by more, yesss? Beau'seful faces are good for business."

"I will consider it," she muttered.

"Who's se fox?" He asked, bright orange eyes squinting. "Looks familiar. Silver hair, gold ey—" his eyes widened, but instead of the usual step back they were used to, he took a step forward. "Se King of S'eives!"

' _Do speak louder. I don't think Enma heard you,'_ Youko responded, dryly.

Kurama opted for raising an eyebrow instead.

"Kuda, we've come to eat, not to gossip," Ayama told him. "So do make yourself useful and whip us up something."

Kuda hissed at her, but obeyed nonetheless. "Fine," he grumbled, lighting the flames of a large burner. "I did no's know Ayama kep's se company of Se King of S'eives. Ayama s'ould speak s'o Kuda more."

"Have you known him long?" Kurama asked, focusing on Ayama. She shrugged, opening her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Glasswork," Kuda announced as he scaled fish. "S'is food n' cooking is only a cover, yesss? Kuda makes flasks for poisons 'n bombs. Ayama's s'ordered many vials from Kuda! A very good customer!"

' _Ah,'_ Youko let out. _'So this is where you get all those flasks. It's been a while since I've thought this, but free information is always nice.'_

Ayama's eyes narrowed, already knowing what Youko was thinking. She had been by his side for forty years and could still practically hear him purring with that velvety voice inside her mind – insulting her, taunting her. But she had to hand it to Kurama, he was good at not showing whatever nonsense Youko whispered to him. His poker face was impenetrable. Much like Youko's own back when he had a body.

"Is Se King of S'eives also in'seres'ed in Kuda's wares?" Kuda asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Kuda," Ayama called and the snake suddenly stiffened. "We tire of business, but I'm sure Youko will give you an answer after we've eaten."

"Ah, yesss, yesss," he nodded, furiously. Before putting his full attention back to the fish before him. "Kuda will cook s'en."

Youko scoffed. _'He seems flaky. He won't accidentally mix poison or glass in the food, will he?'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Kuda seems a little… _frightened._ "

She grinned at the observation, and Kurama – likewise Youko, continued to watch her as she snuck a peek back at Kuda's fidgety form.

"Takoki used to be the one to pick up vials whenever we needed new ones," she said, shrugging. At least this much, she'd share with him for free. Because this was still Youko she was speaking to, and over the years they'd known each other she had told him countless trivial stories like this – her only charge being their meal. This setting reminded her of the past. Youko and her discussing things over food in a morally questionable village. "Though as you can see Kuda has quite a problem pronouncing… a rather significant letter. At one time, I believe Takoki threatened to gouge out Kuda's eyes and feed it to him if he didn't start saying his name properly. After that, Hyoukoki had to take the job. Though for the past few years, I've had to take over the responsibility."

If Youko could smirk, he would have. _'So, that's why you're here.'_

"Is that the reason you're here now?" Kurama asked what Youko was so sure of. Just for the sake of keeping the conversation going. "To pick up more vials?"

She tapped her fingers against the table and gave him a sly grin. That particular piece of information was related to her own personal business.

' _She won't answer without payment,'_ Youko said in disdain at the return of her old habits. _'Leave it be. It's not so important that you should waste gold you don't have.'_

"I would love to answer your question," Ayama started. "But you see, Youko's, no. _My_ stash no longer covers the bill for information. You've used it all up when you asked about my illness and research."

' _That stash can buy several villages and a mountain,'_ Youko shot back. His ego slighted by the fact that she was saying her research could empty his entire lifelong stash of ancient relics and gold. _'And there will_ _ **still**_ _be enough to buy an entire clan of servants. Do not attempt to overcharge me. When was it agreed upon that_ _ **my**_ _stash would be used as payment? I have no recollection of such talks. As far as I'm concerned those words were free and my stash is merely in your keeping until I find the proper time to reclaim it.'_

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Youko," Kurama said aloud, as Ayama grinned in amusement.

' _Like hell,'_ he muttered, before saying louder, _'Don't patronize me.'_

"I see you two have worked out your differences," Ayama said. Remembering when they had argued to the point of Youko actually hurting him in an attempt to stop him from drinking that fake tonic. She had to admit that she was a bit curious as to what Kurama would do now that he had the real one. Would he still take it against Youko's will? That would be interesting. Though she knew the red head did it with only Youko in mind, but perhaps that was the problem. Youko didn't like to be coddled – having his carefully thought out decisions defied, he liked even less.

Still, it was nice to see someone other than Kuronue do something with only Youko's well-being in mind. No matter how strange the sight of it was.

' _No,'_ Youko said in disdain. _'We haven't.'_

"Yes," Kurama said just the opposite. Knowing he was infuriating Youko. What he hoped to achieve, however, was something he dare not let Youko know. "We have."

"That's good, I suppose," Ayama replied. "Well then, do you mind telling me what we're doing grabbing food here?"

"Nothing," Kurama shrugged. "I figured it might be nice. I rarely do anything, but handle business in Demon World. I'd also like to visit Youko's old hideout. It should be close by, correct?

"If you call a four hour long sprint at full speed close by," Ayama said, caustically. "Then, _yes,_ it's close."

Kurama nodded.

"I've seen it in Youko's memories, but I've never actually taken the time to explore it. From what I can tell, it was a grand place carved right inside of a mountain. Dozens of halls and rooms that were once filled with the laughter of bandits and styled with furniture befitting both Kings and peasants. Youko once told me that it was surrounded by thick trees as cover and I must admit that I miss the sounds of nature, what with Yomi's lands having anything but."

' _Are you…'_ Youko's voice trailed off in disbelief for a moment. Not even caring about all the praise he had just given his hideout – it was to be expected, anyway. The grandeur of his lair was strictly a matter of course. His problem was much more… base, he supposed was the word. _'Are you setting us up for an evening together? Have you gone_ _ **mad**_ _? You do realize that she can't hear me speak, don't you? And that_ _ **you'll**_ _be there? And that Raizen has died and so many more things take precedence over whatever nonsensical plan you have up your sle—'_

"Would it be alright if I asked you to accompany me?" Kurama interrupted, doing his best to tune the fox out.

'— _Don't ignore me. I can still hurt you if I so wis—'_

"I have neither the constitution, nor the time to be running across the plains of Demon World," Ayama told him, shrugging. "Nor do I wish to visit that fox's old hideout for mere leisure. The surrounding forests of that mountain he once inhabited have become a den for a number of unsavory mercenaries and wild animals. All of which seem to have used the terrain to their advantage. But because of the amount of man-eating plants surrounding the hidden entrances of Youko's hideout, it should still be relatively safe. Perhaps even untouched. Last I visited, it was both."

' _Did you expect anything less from my defenses?'_

"That being the case, it's far too troublesome for me," she told him. "Though you are free to go on your own. His hideout is quite the sight. Even when deserted. I, however, must be getting back to the Forest of Tears soon to listen in on the new whispers Demon World undoubtedly has to offer."

' _Finally,'_ Youko said, exasperated. _'I can always count on you to have sense. That fake potion you gave the Squeak must have clouded his brain in some way. I demand you fix it, vixen.'_

"That," Kurama began, placing a hand on his chin. "Is a problem."

Ayama raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

' _Yes, Squeak,'_ Youko muttered. _'Why?'_

"Because there's something I'd like to show you," he continued. Seemed fully drowning out Youko's voice was a near impossible feat. "It's rather important. More important than whatever preparations you must do."

"You have something to show me in a place you have never even visited? Is it you that has something to show me or the fox?" Youko was the only one she could think of that would have reason for her to accompany him back to that long abandoned hideout. He was the only one that knew all its secrets, so it would be strange if Kurama was the one asking. Unless… "Or are you perhaps asking me because you are curious about parts of Youko's past that he isn't interested in divulging to you?"

Youko let out a low growl in his head and Kurama smiled. "What I have to show you is not a waste of time, I assure you. I'll even carry you to our destination if you so wish it."

Ayama's eyebrows scrunched together, before she smoothed her features and gave him an unreadable stare. "What are you planning, human?"

Youko's smirk stared back at her, and she sorely wished he wasn't in that form. "Ah," Kurama said, turning and looking at something behind her. Ayama's ears registered the sound of steps, and a low hiss that Kuda emitted every minute or so – a rattle of sorts. "Our food has arrived."

"Kuda has placed second helping of sauce on s'is. Ayama is fond of se sauce here, yesss?" Kuda grinned as he placed two large servings of grilled fish before them. Ayama nodded to him in acknowledgement, and he nodded back with double the enthusiasm.

He bowed and was just about to leave when his tongue darted out, but as it did, his back straightened and his eyes widened. His hands clenched and he let out a very low, and very long hissing sound – alerting them of an unwelcome visitor.

"Human," he said, dangerously. "Kuda smells a human," he turned round and round. "Where is se human? Where? Where? Where?" His tongue darted out again, and orange eyes widened as they turned to Kurama. "Why is se smell coming from Se King of S'eives?"

' _He has quite the nonexistent nose,'_ Youko said, unhappy at the accusation. _'Shall we cut out that tongue of his?'_

"Kuda," Ayama called. The voice of reason. "Do you believe it easy to wash off the rotten stench of blood and flesh of the ones you've killed?"

"Ah," realization seemed to dawn upon him and the sharpness of his eyes diminished. In its place was his previous zest. His body refolded in on itself and he slouched back in torpid comfort. "Yesss, yesss, Kuda underss'ands s'is 'n apologizes for jumping s'o conclusions. Huns'ers may be lurking since King Raizen's passing. Be'sser safe s'an sorry."

"Yes," Kurama spoke, maintaining Youko's cold standard. "I agree."

"Kuda is glad Se King of S'eives is an unders'anding one. Kuda will leave Ayama and Se King s'o s'eir meal now." He gave them a small tilt of his head, before slinking back into his little kitchen. He was mumbling _'enjoy, enjoy, enjoy,'_ under his breath in a decidedly creepy manner.

As he got back to his previous position, Kuda began tinkering away at something and Youko realized it was some kind of glass bomb.

"You…" Ayama muttered as she watched him take a bite. "Are a scheming one."

"I'm sorry," Kurama looked back up at her, after chewing. "Could you repeat that?"

"No," she shrugged. "It's nothing."

He smiled.

* * *

Six hours later, when even demon world's perpetual red skies dropped a shade, further darkening the surroundings, they stood at the entrance of what was once the great bandit's hideout. It had taken them longer than expected since Ayama refused to run or be carried like a sack of luggage. They had walked half the way and used winged plants to help them fly the rest.

Youko directed them to a secret back entrance where they could avoid any confrontation with any animals or demons – it was at the very edge of the mountain side. A peak only scalable via flight. It was where Kuronue used to come in – the bat's private door. They had to scale a cliff, drop down onto a ledge, and walk with impeccable balance on a path two inches wide. Even with wings, the wind was too biting to properly use them from this height and if one were to fall what awaited them was a patch of thorns and a garden full of poisonous plants.

As they got across using vines to help balance them, they found a large boulder which they had to move just to get inside. How Kuronue used to do this all the time, Ayama hadn't a clue. But the bat was the crazy sort that would probably laugh and curse if he were to slip. Not that she thought he ever did. Kuronue's balance was impeccable. Even when intoxicated. Kurama was the one to move the boulder aside, as dust and loose rocks came tumbling down. He was in his human form, but she couldn't deny that he was strong for someone that looked so scrawny.

The path was illuminated by tiny bulbed plants that Youko had planted centuries ago. They produced a soft, yellow light.

"I believe this path leads to the upper rooms," Ayama muttered, stepping inside and trying to peer further in. She had explored the entirety of his hideout and had long ago realized that this path was probably a secret exit, but thought nothing of it at the time since there was a large boulder blocking her way. Which she wouldn't be able to move without alerting the others that she was snooping around. "It was where Youko's subordinates used to sleep."

' _You're not wrong,'_ Youko commented, unheard. _'Though there are more than just living quarters here.'_

"There should be a staircase down the hall," she said. "Where is it that you want to go exactly? I have not taken everything from his vault, in fact, it's still quite full. I couldn't carry it all to my abode, so if you'd like to grab something from there then feel free to. Or if that doesn't interest you then Youko's room is just how he left it. Surely, he must have some extra trinkets or a diary lying around. Things of personal interest that I didn't bother looking for."

' _How reassuring that you didn't bleed my hideout dry,'_ Youko said, scathingly. Ignoring the diary remark. _'Though I'm sure if our homes weren't so far apart then you wouldn't have given it a second thought.'_

Kurama looked around the place, staring at the dimness of the dismal halls. There were torches lining the walls that remained unlit. Clearly unused for a long time. But the plants that Youko had planted as a sort of night light on the sides of each hall gave them an ample amount of light in the otherwise dark corridors. This place must've been grand when it was still used, but now that its inhabitants had left there was no one left to maintain it and thus, dust had settled. Coating everything – even the floor. Cobwebs stuck out from corners and the air smelt of stale wine, moldy belongings, and like a long unopened closet. Breathing was a chore down here – too stuffy. For a moment, Kurama regretted reclosing the entrance. But not closing it would be far worse. If a bird or other animal came flying in and let out a noise then people might hear the echo and come investigating.

"I'm interested in his lab," Kurama told her, patting the top of his red head to rid it of any fallen dust.

Ayama raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose? I may not have fully raided his vaults, but I've taken everything from that lab of his—" Kurama felt a spike as Youko's annoyance rose within him. The fox clearly wasn't pleased by her words. "—there is nothing left but empty vials, dead plants, and aged equipment. I burned all the data. Even the useless ones."

' _I find it difficult to thank you for burning evidence,'_ Youko muttered.

"There is something I'd like to confirm," Kurama said. "I believe the answer lies in that lab."

"I will lead you there, but before that," Ayama turned to him and stared meaningfully. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

He merely grinned. "I'll show you once we get there."

Her eyes narrowed, but she merely turned on her heel and led the way. She didn't like the thought of being dragged into another's pace, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was interested in whatever scheme this human was planning. It was thrilling in a way and she was reminded of when she and Youko would play in her mist – he would try to track her with only the use of his senses. She knew where he was hiding, but the way he'd appear before her or trick her with underhanded tactics always served to amuse as he'd get more and more creative in his attempts to surprise her. What Kurama was doing reminded her of such playful times and so she followed him.

For old time's sake.

Besides, this trip wasn't all that bad since she'd be sure to take a nice handful from the large pile left in Youko's vaults on her way out. Which, of course, was strictly for old time's sake as well.

' _I do not appreciate being led around my own hideout,'_ Youko complained as they stopped in front of the door that led to his lab.

Ayama pushed the door lightly and it creaked on its hinges as it slowly swung open – about to break apart from age. The first thing to assault him was the rusty stench of blood. Sour and pungent after lingering in a confined room for so long. The sight that awaited Kurama, however, had him forgetting about the smell. It was one he had never seen in Youko's memories.

Like in his dreams, the only light came from a trapdoor situated above one of the tables. But this time it wasn't illuminating one of Youko's experimental plants, it only served to show the tiny dust particles that fluttered about the musty air. What once held potted plants, now held piles of long withered stems. What was once always used equipment, was now rusty and collecting dust. What used to be a place filled with papers and specimens of all kinds, was now bare and untouched. This lab was a ghost of its former glory – like the rest of the hideout. No one here to maintain it, no one inspired enough left to experiment, and no pointless genius flaunting banter filling the air. Just another abandoned shell of a crippled fox. Another remnant of the past birthed by unwarranted consequence.

Kurama could feel the flush of Youko's displeasure at the state of his former lab. A place where the fox had spent years cultivating his plants and trying to breed his hybrids. Ayama was the first to walk in. Her finger running fondly along the neck of an empty test tube that was once used to boil tree sap. Dust was left on her finger as she brushed her hand away, and she grimaced at the sight of it. As if it had done something to harm her. Perhaps it had, judging by the way she frowned at the entirety of the lab. Looking upset at the thought that dust had claimed it.

"I spent much time here," Ayama began, not even turning to him. She stared down at a long withered flower and recognized it as the Oleander she had _gifted_ Youko. Her hand reached out to gently prod it, and the flower fell, crumbling into a dozen tiny pieces – parched. What a depressing sight. "Conducting experiments and researching how to transfer a soul into a host. Last time I was here, Youko was still amongst the somatic. I realized something rather unpleasant and decided to search for a different alternative. Retreating to the comfort of my own home for ideas."

She spoke easily. Her face indifferent. These were things Youko already knew – Kurama most likely did, as well.

' _You realized that the wandering soul's host must be willing or unable to properly reject the foreign presence,'_ Youko continued the tale, despite remaining unheard to her ears. Just for the sake of joining her in this careless reminisce. _'So you thought babies to be the answer, but didn't want to test that theory. Children – young ones, especially, have always been your weak spot. You are far too soft, vixen.'_

"Perhaps I should have spent a bit more time here," she muttered. "This hideout was a truly lively place. Youko's subordinates were the violent, thick-blooded type that could have women swooning with a single glance."

' _Much like their leader.'_

Youko answered her a lot for someone that couldn't be heard, Kurama belatedly realized.

Ever since their _sort of_ reunion and all the way up to now, he had always responded to her words. Why Youko did, Kurama couldn't say. It was almost as if he were unable to ignore the vixen before him. Perhaps an old habit birthed from their previous mental connection. Old habits die hard. As Kurama listened to their one-sided conversation of the past, he noted that there was a tinge of something fond in their voices. A bittersweet kind of longing. As though they were back in that time doing everything all over again. Demons that knew regret, but didn't long to change their mistakes. Not too badly, at least.

' _If you can't recall whether due to your astoundingly old age or something else entirely, I did ask you_ _ **when**_ _you were coming back,'_ Youko told her. Kurama knew from his words that Youko asking _when_ was his way of telling her to return – he was infuriatingly confusing like that. _'Though I suppose I can't fault you. Too many things happened after that mental conversation of ours. But what an amusing conversation it was, vixen. As it always is. In fact, I feel rather contrite now that I am no longer able to properly converse with you. The fun is lost when you don't respond to my taunts.'_

Kurama's eyes widened at that and he turned to stare at her, noticing something. Ayama standing there with her back to him, and the background so drear that it looked unimportant seemed terribly familiar to him. After a moment, he realized why. This was just like his dream – Youko's memory. He could somewhat recall the silver fox's excitement as he bounded up to her with play as his main purpose. A husky whisper in her ear. A tail brushing against his chest. His pulse racing. Captivating wit. And swinging tails.

She had called him _love._ A term of endearment, yet said with none of the candor expected from such a calling. Though it did hold a sort of… warmth to it.

Kurama walked up to stand beside her – he was far shorter and Youko seemed somewhat displeased at the fact.

"So," Ayama began, looking at him sidelong. "What was so important that you dragged me out to this lecherous fox's hideout? I admit, I'm rather curious about the workings of your mind. Though that is to be expected of Youko Kurama's counterpart. You are an interesting human."

"I wanted to see it for myself. To _feel_ it for myself," Kurama said, ambiguously.

Ayama raised an eyebrow. "To feel what exactly? Did you want to see a glimpse of Youko's life in an attempt to figure out how his mind worked or if he felt anything other than the selfish desire to fulfill only his own personal goals during his days? Or is it something else entirely? My instincts tell me that it is the latter. Because if it were the former and I had guessed it right off the bat, then this would no longer be fun."

' _Perhaps he longs to feel the glory I felt after a successful heist,'_ Youko pitched in. His voice taunting. _'Though I also believe that not to be the case.'_

"Well, no matter," Ayama muttered, shrugging. Since she travelled all this way then she had to get the bigger problems out of the way first. "I will engage you with wordplay once I return. For now, I must be heading off to Youko's vaul—"

' _Don't you dare!'_

"—I'd like to grab a few handfuls of gold as payment for my time."

' _Vixen!'_ Youko snarled, as she grinned slyly just to further piss him off. Already knowing he was complaining in Kurama's head. Her tail brushed against the red head's nose in a taunt as she turned her back on him. _'Squeak, grab her! Are you listening to me? This is no time to blankly stare, Squ—'_

Kurama was lost in his own thoughts, fingering something cold in his pocket. He wouldn't admit anything to them, especially not the real reason he had wanted to come here – to see this place. He wanted to ascertain something, and if he was able to confirm his thoughts then he'd show Ayama what he had in mind. Now was the time to act. Youko was unsuspecting and focused on Ayama, who had her back turned. It was now or never. Kurama wasn't the type to dawdle.

Especially when he was able to confirm with his own eyes and emotions how Youko felt now that he was back in such a nostalgic setting with the woman of his past. Implicit, but it was there. What _it_ was, was still buried under layers of ego and pride. Though Kurama had no doubt that with his next move, Youko would be able to claw it out. This decision of his was something he had made on his own, and it would be something Youko would undoubtedly disapprove of. But he didn't care. This was irrefutably _his_ and it felt good. He felt like a child with one hand already inside the cookie jar, while sticking his tongue out at his ever watchful parent's back – hiding a secret and so proud of that fact.

He and Youko had never been two parts of a whole. They were two souls body-bunking out of necessity. Nothing more, everything less. But, he decided, if Youko ever had a better part then she was standing before him and right now they were halved because of him. Not that Youko would ever tell him that. The fox had grown fond of him.

Kurama knew now. Youko didn't say it, but Kurama could feel it. Being in such a nostalgic setting had allowed the emotions Youko always kept under strict control to seep out. The realization that these were Youko's true thoughts stunned him, but it only strengthened his resolve.

Youko would rather she worked on a cure for herself than dawdle around trying to save him and her sons. He wanted her to live. The silver fox would rather she hated him in his human form for the rest of her days than miss her when death finally came knocking on her door. Again, Kurama wondered how it was Youko could be so selfish, but could find sound justification for his actions.

' _God, help me,'_ Kurama whispered in his mind, knowing Youko heard.

"I'll be going first," Ayama said with a cocky little smirk.

Ayama let her tail drop and took another step forward, but her eyes widened as something soft and familiar grabbed her fluffy appendage and harshly yanked her back. She let out a little yelp at the sudden pain of her tail being pulled, but it was silenced by a mouth on hers.

Hot, hungry, and demanding.

A clawed hand pulled her head back by her hair so as to get a better angle and the silver tail wrapped around her own swung their entwined extremities back and forth in an exceedingly familiar manner.

A display of fondness she only associated with a certain fox.

Her eyes widened as she ate up Youko's form – face close and kissing her. His eyes were half-closed and glazed over with a sort of haze she remembered seeing during their first deliberately botched attempt at mating. She tried to push him away, but her hands trembled as a sudden urge to mate overwhelmed her and took over any logical train of thought.

She found herself returning his advances, allowing his slippery tongue into long unexplored territory. Warm and filled with want – craving blood, skin, anything, and everything considered _hers_. And she felt it as well, the frightening desire to make him hers suddenly felt stronger than it ever had. Assaulting in its sudden necessity. The pull was more animalistic, and far more untamed than she had ever experienced – an enthralling compulsion.

So did this mean that this was really Youko before her? What happened? Why was this pull so strong? Was it because their mating process was put on hold for so long? How did he suddenly appear before her so quickly? He had always been able to change his forms in the blink of an eye, but she hadn't expected it to be _this_ fast. And what in the world happened to Kurama?

She didn't have time to dwell too much on those thoughts as he deepened the kiss, tearing and tugging her kimono open, all the while backing her into the nearest table.

"Vixen," he purred against her.

Her knees almost buckled at the sound of his velvety voice. Biting, controlled, and undeniably his. No ounce of any lingering human behind them. His eyes were the cold orbs she remembered, judging her with a glance and finding entertainment in her flushed face. She felt his lips tilt up into a smirk, never once leaving her lips.

 _ **Clink.**_

Something fell.

The sound cleared her head for an instant. That moment of clarity, however, was thwarted by Youko breathing a sigh of unsatisfied delight against her lips, before his mouth made its way to her neck, teeth nipping at exposed skin. Expelling any protests or thoughts before they could even form. But during the brief moment where he ran his hot tongue up her neck, Ayama's half-lidded eyes caught sight of a small glass bottle rolling on the floor, stopping beside their feet.

It was completely empty.

* * *

 _A/N: Damn, this chappie was long. Very tiring. Very headache inducing. Also, very relationship building. It's hard to write Youko showing affection without coming off as OOC – which is why I went for a kind of_ _ **"attentive, yet fraudulent"**_ _approach. Don't know if that makes sense, but yea… I'm trying to center things on their relationship while I can, it'll be difficult to do so once the tournament begins. Plus, everyone can finally have that delicious taste of sole YoukoXAyama. Enma knows how much some of you are dying for the romance tag to finally kick in. Besides, I'm sure everyone deserves it after all this plot building._

 _ **By the by, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Or if you don't celebrate it then Happy Holidays instead! I wish you all the best.**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Stroke of Sanity

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _Stroke of Sanity_

…

 _Lady Luck,_

 _My muse, abandon me,_

 _This lapse will be but brusque._

…

Youko Kurama was a calm demon.

That was an indisputable fact, and it was a quality Ayama adored. He was the calm that balanced her manic mind. He was steady and she flowed around him. But right now, that calm was slowly washing away in drops, waves, floods, and she felt it all. She felt him coming apart under her hands.

She felt heat.

Sweltering, blistering heat that started in the pit of her stomach and spread up her head, down her toes, and through the rest of her body. A heat so intense that it forced her eyes closed and demanded her attention as the sensation of burning erupted across her frame. She could feel his aggressive caresses, and her breath hitched. The only reason she had yet to fall to her knees was because Youko's body pressed her uncomfortably against a dusty table, preventing her from doing so.

She got lost in those animalistic eyes and feral growls. Her mind was fogged with the desire to do things to him that would put demon world's most experienced courtesans to shame.

She vaguely registered that one of his hands had broached the inside of her kimono and was currently running up the length of her side, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. He hadn't even bothered to untie her obi. Lust and want consumed her, leaving her unable to focus on anything, but his skin on hers – let alone the pressing need to stop him from continuing. Her hands trailed up his chest and shoulders, before resting on his back. She dug her claws into him, sending little pangs of pain down his spine. He parted her kimono just enough to grab her thigh and hitch one of her legs up to rest on his hip.

His other hand continued to wander up, finding its prize and groping.

She instinctively shuddered at the harsh touch, backing further into the table behind her. Before relaxing and eventually arching into his calloused hands.

Ayama's poorly restrained moans filled the air, echoing throughout the otherwise vacant hideout. The sound no longer muffled by his mouth as his lips began a downward trek to her throat, her collar, and to just above the swell of her breasts. Youko took his time, pressing an already hard bulge right into the inside of her thigh as he took pleasure in watching her eyes widen at the feel of him.

For a moment, he contemplated her needy form and realized that he probably mimicked the expression in her eyes. It had been far too long since he'd last done this. Why, again, hadn't he indulged in the pleasures of the flesh for this long?

He quickly dismissed the thought as he saw her chest rise and fall at an unsteady pace. What did it matter – what did _anything_ matter, now that she was here writhing before him? Letting him do what he wished in any manner he desired.

When with every movement there was yearning and fervor. When their hands were trembling – too eager. When there wasn't any time to explain this intensity called _emotion_ between them. When they were just two demons getting lost in the moment. It was then, they adored each other.

He wanted to revel in the feeling of his tongue wetting her lips, tasting the sweetness of a mating process that had been delayed for reasons he couldn't quite recall at the moment. They were unimportant anyway. Youko wanted to take this time to relieve more than a decade's worth of pent up grief, uncertainty, and frustration in her arms – drowning himself in the possessive clutches of her embrace. He wanted to erase their years spent in absence of each other and taint her with his scent. Forego the present, give attention back to the past, and continue a future that had been on hold for far too long.

His teeth bit into her collar, drawing blood. It tasted as sweet and gripping as he remembered. His nostrils flared as the urge to mate intensified and the scent of rusty vanilla surrounded him. He could feel something swell within his insides, before a sudden pulsing shook his body. His hybrid seed that had lain dormant received a jolt of electricity and was once more sprouting within him, reestablishing a connection long lost.

It was throbbing. It was _awake._ And it made him want her more.

But before he could hitch her other leg up, he turned his head as he heard the sound of glass shattering.

 _ **Crunch.**_

He had stepped on something. That much was certain. But he couldn't find it in himself to care, he wouldn't be breaking apart from her anytime soon. Fate, however, seemed to have other plans as the brief distraction allowed his mind to clear just enough to register a voice calling to him in his head.

' _Youko!'_ A voice mentally called. Who was the owner of that voice again? Ah, yes. That voice belonged to the red-headed Squeak. How easy it was to forget the world and its concerns when a woman mewled willingly in his arms.

' _If you're going to mate, at least… close your eyes. This is rather—'_

Youko tuned him out. He was good at that. He prided himself in his selective hearing. It's how he used to survive the bat's endless prattle whenever he would come in to bother him after he had locked himself up in his lab. Besides, if the Squeak was so adamant against the idea of sex then why in the world did he drink that toni— -

Youko's eyes widened.

That _ridiculous_ tonic.

For Enma's sake.

What had that red-headed fool done?!

What did he hope to achieve by letting Youko's soul take control for a few days, or a few hours, maybe even a few minutes? This accomplished nothing and satisfied no one. He didn't ask for this, he didn't even want it. That Squeak had bet everything on this potion working. If Ayama's hypothesis was wrong then once the tonic left their shared body their souls might very well end up fusing immediately and completely. With or without mating. There were too many risks. Too many uncontrollable variables.

 _What_ was that red head thinking? This was no time to act out in rebellion. Youko didn't ask for anyone to help sort out his personal life – or was this his business life?

It wasn't just the Squeak acting on his own either, because he had no idea what that vixen wasthinking. Just handing the Squeak the tonic because she thought he was interesting! Had she lost her mind? – What was left of it, at least. – He felt like the only sane person between the three of them, and when an age old demon aspiring to become King of Demon World while in a human body was the only one thinking clearly then there was _obviously_ a problem.

Or perhaps that damned vixen placed her bets on the Squeak drinking the potion again without Youko's consent just so she could go on with her little experiment? He wouldn't put it past her. She was as sly and manipulative as they came. With no regard for others as long as she met her personal goals. They were the same in that sense, but that didn't mean he liked being caught in the middle of her games.

Shaking his head, Youko snarled and further crushed the broken glass beneath his feet. As if this were all the containers fault.

"Youko," Ayama purred. Said fox felt a finger on his cheek, guiding his face back to its previous point of focus. "Why aren't you looking at me, love?"

Her leg was still balancing on his hip and she was looking at him with glazed eyes. Needy, desperate, and wondering why he suddenly stopped. Once Youko saw her state and felt the pull of mating once more tugging at his insides, he wondered the very same. His mind once more blurred with thoughts of her splayed out on the table before him and he was just about to turn that fantasy into reality, but apparently she thought he was taking too long because she pulled his lips down onto hers for a searing kiss.

His hand tugged at her obi, loosening it further.

' _Ugh,'_ Kurama mentally sighed, unable to close his eyes.

Kurama could feel what the silver fox was doing and he could hardly believe that his sort of first time would be like _this._ An incorporeal observer to an exceedingly strange kind of threesome. Something he should have expected. But Kurama thought that he would at least get a bit of time to mentally prepare himself for such a thing. But there was a pull calling Youko toward the vixen before him, and though Kurama wasn't affected by it, he could feel it.

He could practically see it. Invisible strings urging them to become one.

Kurama's sigh, however, distracted Youko once more. Kurama felt, more than saw, his hands quake as Youko tried his best to restrain himself. To forego the lingering desire still building up in his stomach and travelling dangerously low. Youko was trying in vain to stop himself, Kurama realized. And it seemed Ayama did as well because her lips turned down in displeasure. The fox disconnected himself from her mouth with a breathy sigh of instant regret.

Youko clenched his eyes shut, his whole body tense as he stopped his ministrations, forcing eager hands to still themselves. He didn't care that he couldn't completely pull away from her body or that his back shook with the need to continue. Kuronue wasn't around. There was no one to stop him from this uncalled for mating, so he'd have to take it upon himself. A task that was becoming increasingly difficult seeing as how the vixen was nowhere near done, and wasn't about to let him off without first satisfying her sexual appetite. Her hands were roaming his body in a lingering caress, one brushing lower until it stroked his manhood. Coaxing him. Youko shuddered at the feel of her hand, and when he opened his eyes to pin her with a glare, he saw a smirk gracing her lips.

The kind that infuriated him beyond reason.

He growled simply because she knew how to press every damn one of his buttons without even trying. There were many things he didn't believe in, but at this moment he could firmly say that perfection wasn't one of them. Demons, humans, whatever other race. None of them may have been perfect, but right now, he truly believed that someone could be perfect. As long as it was for another.

Because even when she was pissing him off, she was doing it damn perfectly.

Youko grabbed her wrist, tearing it away and forcing it onto the table before him. Ayama could see a fire in his eyes, as his whole body quaked. There was a low rumble in his throat – a deep growl. His expression promised punishment, even as his breathing turned erratic.

His caustic mien gave the appearance of anger.

And she liked it.

"We have to stop," he breathed out, as he bent down to devour her neck. Ah, how he missed being taller. "We _need_ to stop."

Ayama agreed with him.

She had given Kurama the potion because he was interesting, and she wanted to be sure that Youko had another chance to think things through. A part of her had expected that he'd drink it without Youko's consent – she couldn't deny that she wanted that. Such a selfish move. But now that her desire had become reality, she wanted nothing more than to make him regurgitate that potion until his silver hair turned red, until his tail disappeared, and until he shrunk a good foot and a half. Because here they were again, doing this for yet another experiment. Just as their relationship had always been – one giant statistic. So long and drawn out that they needed their own damn graph, timetable, and chart just to sort through all the utter crap they had involved themselves in.

"Yes," Ayama moaned, placing her hand on his shoulder. However, she couldn't find the will to push him away. "Let's stop—"

"Get the seed from my hair an—" When she interrupted him, he realized that she wasn't listening.

"—My research has always been destructive," she continued with her muddled train of thought. Breathing erratic, as she got frustrated by her lack of ability to shove him back. "I don't want the memory of your touch to be spoiled by it."

In that instant, Youko swore he would never admit that he had actually stopped breathing.

Had he heard that correctly? Because that was as close to a confession as he was ever going to get from her. No. He must've heard wrong. But even that thought sounded foolish to his ears – his hearing was impeccable, after all. Not to mention that even the Squeak coughed uncomfortably at her words, unintentionally reminding the fox that he was still there. Not like he cared. It was about time the Squeak left those Youko liked to dub, _chronically ignorant,_ and – sort of – became a man.

It would've been better if the woman he was about to sleep with and utterly dominate wasn't Ayama, but he couldn't really be picky. There was something possessive in him that had him thinking of a way to get the Squeak to fall asleep for a little while, but he knew that was impossible. This was just another inevitability he'd have to live with as a demon body-bunking with a human. Besides, this was the Squeak's christening, who better than a vixen – the best – to _kind of_ make him a man?

Though it was disturbing. Exceedingly so. A sick sort of threesome.

Youko's hands stilled for one long second, before they continued roaming her body with even more fervor. He stood to his full height and pressed his body flush against hers, his nose resting against her temple. Catching her eye with his own. A look of full-on intensity, as he processed her words. Each syllable shook his resolve and he had finally had enough.

Enough trying. Enough resisting. Enough dawdling.

He gladly helped topple the run-down walls that held back his desire, allowing it to break free from a dam long crumbling. He got rid of all impediments, drowned out everything that kept him from focusing on the woman panting erratically in his arms.

"How long have you wanted me?" He whispered in her ears. The hand in her kimono pinching an erect nipple. "Do you even want me?"

"Do _not_ tease me," she bit out, but was forced to bite back a grunt as he turned her around. Pressing her uncomfortably against the table's side, and bending her over it. All in one motion. His movements sure and business-like in a way only Youko could pull.

"Enough games," he told her, leaning over her and keeping her locked in his iron grip. "Tell me what you're thinking, vixen. When exactly did you fall in love with me?

"I have made no such declaration."

His nose buried itself in her hair. This wait was killing him. It took all his willpower just to not bite her and fuck her senseless until her stomach bruised from being repeatedly banged against the table. Perhaps what distracted him – the both of them, was the continuous sound of glass crunching as Youko continued to crush the remnants of the shattered container under his feet. It was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind just as he did the first time they tried this. It was sweet distraction. Or maybe it was because desire and anger were derived from the same passion, thus making him act in such a way. Not that it mattered. He just hoped his patience would last long enough until he got a confession from the woman before him.

If she didn't want the memory of his touch tainted then she should own up. He'd return her affection tenfold. Not that she needed to know that.

"I have much of myself to give," he said. "If only you'd be willing to ask me nicely."

"I want nothing from you," she told him. "Least of all your affections."

"How long have you repeated those words?"

She snarled. Looking every bit like a cornered fox. "I will not bend to you! I will not bend to a man clinging to a human life!"

Youko growled, baring his teeth as he pressed her even further down. Until her chest was flush against the table's surface. "Then stop speaking as though I matter, you damned vixen!"

She tried to kick him. To no avail. He had her completely pinned.

"Do you plan to hold me like this forever?!" She said, caustically.

"Own it," was his only reply.

"There is nothing to ow—"

"Ayama!"

They waited for one tense minute, before she slumped against the table. Youko always had a way to make anyone do what he willed. Something she had thought herself immune to, and she didn't know if it was his voice or his distinct presence, but she told him. Told him what was on her mind – free of charge. Because there would undoubtedly be something interesting at the end of this road. She couldn't say what that was because, contrary to popular belief, she didn't have all the answers.

And that was fine.

At this moment, that was perfectly fine.

"My name," she mumbled. Already tired even though they had yet to mate. Her energy had gone into anger and she still hadn't had a sip of his blood, so resisting seemed somewhat easier. The same, however, could not be said for Youko. The fox was still breathing down her neck. One hand kneading her breast, as the other travelled dangerously close to her heat. His self-control was second to none. She'd give him that.

Even without turning, she knew Youko had scrunched his eyebrows in question. "What about your name?"

"I don't dislike the way you say it… That is to say," she paused for a moment, disgruntled by her need to reiterate just because she couldn't seem to properly word her feelings. "I… enjoy it whenever my name leaves your lips."

She felt him smirk against the back of her neck, before a rumble erupted from his throat. He was laughing. Loudly, affectionately, virile. His voice echoed throughout the hideout's halls. Outside the open door and around the room. Their secret. Oh, how she missed the sound.

"Your name? Or rather, the way I say it." He repeated, amused and baffled. "That's what you like about me?"

"I didn't say li—"

"Ayama," he half whispered, half growled.

And she allowed herself to drown in him.

* * *

An unprecedented amount of time later, when the air was heavy with the scent of sweat and sex, when pants and cries had faded into silence, and when the pull of intoxicating desire had finally waned – only then, did they attempt to separate.

Sometime during their lengthy escapade, they had fallen to the floor with the remnants of a broken pot nearby. Dead leaves and twigs everywhere. Ayama's obi had been torn in two, as her kimono sat crumpled by their side. While Youko's tunic had been completely ripped apart. He had seen rags in better condition. As for his pants, they were nowhere to be seen.

Youko rolled his shoulders, grimacing as he accidentally stretched a few deep scratches. Dead leaves clung to certain parts of his body that were still slick with sweat and he flicked them away, wondering if they had pissed off some kind of plant deity. Their first time together and this is what he gets. Dirt on his skin. How wonderful.

Youko got up on all fours from his position on top of her, not taking his eyes off the curve of her collarbone or the satisfied expression on her face. His gaze lingered for a moment on the many marks on her skin, but there was one in particular, – on the space between her left shoulder and neck – that was a darker tint than the rest. It was bright red. Disturbingly so. As if something was glowing beneath her skin. He let his fingers trace it and could feel a burning heat on both his fingertips and the very same mark that lingered on his neck, as well.

This was their mating mark.

He wondered what would happen if another demon were to touch this. Would he feel it? He'd have to find out. Someone casually touching what was his was high up on his list of ' _things the King of Thieves doesn't tolerate.'_

It was a long list.

He had seen many mating marks over his years. Different colors, ranging in all the sizes the world had to offer, yet theirs was simple. A contrast to their personalities. Just more red in their already crimson stained world. Youko had honestly expected their mark to be white. In fact, that would have been better. Why in the world did it have to look so much like a glowing love bite?

Ayama looked up at him as he scrutinized her neck. There were scratches all across his body and teeth marks on his shoulder and bicep. She raised her hands and ran them up his shoulders to rest around his neck. His frame was hard and firm under her fingertips. All lean muscle.

"You're still here," she said, quietly. Youko realized her voice was hoarse. From screaming, no doubt. The thought made him smirk.

"Did you expect me to leave?" He replied, nuzzling her forearm. The atmosphere serene and content, the passion having been drained away.

"I don't know how long that tonic lasts," she told him, honestly. "I half expected you to be gone before we finished."

He raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been exactly?"

Ayama reached for her discarded kimono and picked up a clear orb cut from pure diamond. Youko's eyes narrowed at the sight. That was from his stash.

It was an orb that showed the skies directly above anyone who pumped their demon energy into it. The fox used to use it to aid him during heists or to tell the time without leaving his hideout. He felt Ayama concentrate as she drained her energy into the orb that moments later, showed the sight of Demon World's red skies. To outsiders, it may have looked the same as it always did, but to beings like them that had spent their whole lives in Demon World, they could tell the slight changes in the red shades. It was child's play to tell how much time had passed. All they needed was a quick peek.

Twenty-two hours.

Their eyes widened at the realization.

Youko chuckled, loudly. "I have clearly underestimated the allure of post-mating sex."

She scoffed. "Lecherous fox."

"Don't be so harsh, vixen," he smirked. "I am your _mate_ , after all."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head away, only for him to bend down and nibble on her mark. Sending shivers, followed by heat down her spine. She was about to reprimand him, but she suddenly stilled. Ayama sniffed the air and frowned plentifully at the lingering scent of roses on her skin.

"I smell like you," she muttered, displeased.

"And what a lovely scent it is," he told her. Smirk widening. "It suits you."

"Mmm…" She hummed, hands playing with a stray strand of silver hair. She'd play ' _argue-with-the-fox'_ later. Right now, she needed to focus on more important things. Especially since the lust induced haze around her mind had finally dissipated.

"You'll be forced back into your soul form soon."

"Depressing, aren't you?" Youko sighed. "Yes, I will be. Once this tonic finally wears off. Not too soon, I hope. I enjoy being heard and having the ability to walk around on my own two feet."

"Can you hear him?"

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow, before remembering who she meant. "Ah, yes. The Squeak. I'd almost forgotten about him."

"Is it even possible to forget about the one you're currently body-bunking with?" She muttered, but Youko was no longer paying attention.

"Squeak," Youko called. "I know you're in there."

No response. But he could feel Kurama's mind whirring. The red head's emotions seeping out – embarrassment, mostly.

"I think we may have scarred him," Youko said, smirking against Ayama's skin. His chest, no. His entire body flush against hers. "I, however, won't apologize. After fifteen years of uncalled for _celibacy,_ —" he grimaced at the word. "—I earned this."

"Perhaps it was still too soon for him to grow up," Ayama offered. Hands crawling around Youko's torso in a loose embrace, fingers mindlessly drumming against his bare skin. She felt him breathe against her, nuzzling her neck and drinking in her scent. "Too soon to be a participant in this. He feels through you, does he not? I shudder to think of what he's recalling in his silence."

"What? You mean I ruined his boyhood dreams of a threesome?" Youko said, mockingly. This, however, would be considered a devil's threesome. Not that he'd bring that up – thinking about that kind of play disgusted him in ways not even the ugliest of demons could. "Contrary to popular belief, threesomes aren't that great. While it is rather ego-boosting to have the ability to pleasure two women at once. It's far too much work for the same amount of pleasure. More isn't always better. That's especially true with holes. Though I have heard that some demons have more than one… _rod._ So perhaps threesomes were made for them."

She laughed. A pleasant ring in his ears.

"Yes, I've heard that as well. I believe you can find such demons in special brothels around the villages to the east of Yomi's lands," Ayama said, and Youko adjusted their positions so that they were face to face – just so he could raise an eyebrow at her. He could have gone without knowing such information. "Still, I didn't expect you to bring up something so… crude."

"Kuronue and I once discussed threesomes at length. Those were his words actually," Youko admitted. Ayama wasn't surprised by that. "Besides, in my opinion, this was far better for the Squeak. At least with me in control, he wasn't fumbling around like some sorry virgin. Or worse,—" Youko's voice reached a realm beyond mocking. "—moving like a _herd of inexperienced turtles_."

Ayama laughed at that. "At least try to get him to speak, Youko. We have business to discuss and I want to know what he's experiencing at the moment."

"We've been mated for all of a minute and you're already acting so anal-retentive," he insulted, sighing like tragedy had occurred. "You'll surely become an old biddy in the future."

She bristled at his words. "Watch that tongue of yours. I may end up biting it clean off one day."

"I might like it," Youko shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. His tongue ran over his teeth, remembering the taste of her mouth. It was a very… in your face kind of flavor. Spicier than what could be considered natural.

"Has anyone ever told you that your mouth tastes like tobacco, vixen?"

"There is no correct answer to that," she told him, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. To say yes, would mean she'd earn the curiosity of a possessive fox. But to answer otherwise would mean she was either too inexperienced, so much so that no one had ever told her such an obvious thing. Or that she had been in a sorry dry spell ever since she started smoking.

"It's like me asking how many women you've slept with."

"Yes, yes," Youko dismissed, watching as she stretched, before leaning back on her palms. A tired, yet satisfied sigh escaping her lips. She was mindlessly brushing her tail. Her eyes closed, just reveling in the silence. "Are you tired, vixen?"

"Your presence tires me," she said, eyes still closed.

"Hmm…" Youko hummed, closing his eyes as well, and concentrating on his inner thoughts.

' _You've finally closed your eyes,'_ Kurama said, after a moment. His voice was unsteady.

' _Does seeing her bother you that much?'_ Youko taunted. Despite him finally speaking after so long, they were well beyond pleasantries at this point. _'The vixen doesn't seem to mind.'_

' _I have learned that she doesn't mind many things as long as you're the one doing them.'_

Youko laughed out loud, catching Ayama's attention. She turned to look at him, but he still had his eyes closed. A smirk on his face as he lay on his side. Ayama raised an eyebrow at his carefree attitude, but she just knew that he was enjoying his time in his own body, evading reality for as long as he possibly could in this abandoned hideout. Ayama let him be, standing up and looking through her torn clothes in an attempt to find something she could use to cover herself. A fruitless effort.

' _You disapprove,'_ Youko said, opening one eye to see Ayama grimacing at the sight of her torn kimono. _'Yet you're the one that drank that tonic. Don't think I've just forgotten about that, Squeak.'_

' _It turned out well enough.'_

' _Like hell,'_ came his immediate denial. _'I_ _ **told**_ _you that the pull of mating was a strong one, didn't I? You put me on the spot with a cloudy mind. This is far from well.'_

' _Are you saying you regret mating?'_

' _What I regret is not enforcing stricter rules upon you as a toddler. Now that you're at the rebellious age, you're causing far too many problems. The likes of which I have neither the energy, nor the patience to handle.'_

' _I'm just trying to get you to admit your affection. Is that so wrong? Is it so hard to say you love her?'_

' _Love is when you want a kiss, but end up bit. A sentiment only for the foolish,'_ a pause. _'I suppose a part of me has become so.'_

If Kurama could grin then he would have.

' _Yet,'_ Kurama began, _'You still won't tell her.'_

' _Banal words and trite confessions will merely make her laugh. I see no point in uttering that which only the mediocre and insecure express. I'm not so doubtful of my actions to not know that I've made my point well enough.'_

Kurama sighed, he should have expected this of Youko.

"If you're quite done with your mental conversation," Ayama spoke up, snapping them back to attention. Her tattered kimono was draped over her like the finest garb, providing little cover. "Then do tell me about what's going on. We are on a rather tight schedule. Is Kurama alright? How are you feeling, Youko?"

"Chained."

She walked over and pulled his ear, making him wince. "Should you wish to play, do so on your own time. Right now, you're on my clock. You'd do well to remember that."

He sighed, rubbing his ear. "Do you see what you've gotten us into, Squeak?"

' _I won't apologize.'_ Kurama said, happily. _'Despite my regret at having witnessed something I would rather have not. Please don't subject me to that kind of thing again, Youko.'_

' _You are in no position to be making requests,'_ Youko replied, caustically.

"Youko," Ayama called again.

Youko glanced at her, before standing. He wrapped his raggy looking tunic around his waist, taking a moment to sneer at it. He silently hoped that some of his clothes from fifteen years ago were still wearable. Well, they'd have to be. He couldn't just traverse around Demon World providing fan service to all the unsuspecting women, no matter how much they'd probably enjoy it.

"I am fine, vixen. The Squeak is fine. Your theory seems to have been correct," he reached out to run a hand down her cheek, reveling in the fact that he was once more taller than her. "I never doubted it."

She huffed, turning away and allowing her tail to brush against his nose in a terribly nostalgic gesture. "Do not lie to my face."

Youko seemed to take that as an invitation because he drew closer. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing her to his frame.

"You asked how I felt," Youko whispered, squeezing tighter. Her skin was warm and soft against his. Enough to make him tremble. He inhaled her scent. Vanilla - now featuring a dash of roses. Intoxicating. "I feel good, love."

* * *

 _A/N: **PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY WORDPRESS.** One more chapter then we'll finally begin the damn tournament. I know you've all been waiting for those canon characters to make an appearance :) I'll try not to disappoint. Don't hesitate to tell me if I make anyone appear OOC. I take all remarks very seriously and will fix the problem. __Honestly, I thought about writing a lemon here. But then I wasn't really in the mood to do so and idk, but no matter where I think about inserting one, it just doesn't seem to sit right with me for some reason. Possibly because YYH was a part of my childhood and I can't ruin it with pervyness… I've decided that this particular fic won't have one, sorry to disappoint some of you. I know I said I'd write one, but yea… my bad. The tension and stuff is great, but I'm just not feeling it. Writing out a detailed lemon isn't really interesting. :P_

 _ **I am taking a Spring Hiatus, so please look at my Wordpress for more info regarding the matter.**_ _ **Wordpress Specials will still be released during this time so feel free to follow via email or check in every now and again. Thank you.**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Tears

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _Tears_

…

 _Liquid love,_

 _I could never run out of._

…

Words were weapons coated in venom.

They had the ability to wound, but not kill. Never literally kill. Only actions did that.

Youko had realized this long ago and his mouth was a weapon he used to his advantage. Spewing words of coercion was second nature to him and he did it frequently—and he did it well. He'd never before been rendered utterly speechless. Not until now. Not until he stood before his old vault that sat practically untouched. For all Ayama had taken, it was barely a fraction of his wealth. His vault withstood the test of time, sitting, and gathering dust. A keep that had stopped receiving long ago. No new jewels or artifacts. No extra gold or relics. It was the same as it had been. It was just as he left it.

The sight of it made him inexplicably furious.

He should have been glad that his hideout had been safe for so long. But he wasn't. The fact that it remained intact was a reminder that all of his men were asleep… or as well as. Kuronue was gone and wouldn't be able to spend a single piece of all they'd amassed. So much wealth. So many riches.

He didn't even have an actual body that could splurge it all.

He was going to use this to build his empire, but who would sit upon the throne? Him? Or a human?

Youko was brought back to attention as Ayama began fiddling with a priceless vase. There was a face on it that continued to wail in agony each time she touched it. A cursed artifact said to have once been a banshee. She was waiting for her lover, and during her long wait, she had become little more than another demon that lost herself. She lost to the test of time. That was the fate that awaited someone should their mate ever die. If their minds weren't resilient enough, they became reduced to a wailing mess that had to be sealed. A sorry state. But still better than losing what could be considered a demon's other half.

"The Vase of Finality," Ayama said, covering it with a nearby cloth. She was in a kimono that was a tad too small and far too expensive. It was just something she found in one of Youko's precious boxes. She hoped one of his previous lays hadn't worn it.

"Are you interested in it?" he asked.

"Why would you take such a thing? All it does is produce noise. A ghastly one at that."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Youko shrugged and pushed it off the jewel embedded table it stood on. He didn't need it. He couldn't even use it. And Ayama didn't care for it either, so what was the point of keeping it? The vase shattered with a resounding clang. There was another shrill cry, before it was eaten by silence.

"Charming," Ayama scoffed. "Perhaps her mate died because she had been too noisy. Silence is golden, and can very well be the deciding factor between life and death."

Youko knew that all too well. He prided his ability to move without a sound.

"It isn't good to speak ill of the dead," Youko told her.

"Do you fear those lost? You sound like a human."

"Only to the spiteful," he grabbed her hand, not allowing her to wander. His eyes lingered on her face, taking in the paleness. Her skin was whiter than usual. He could easily tell. The sickening sort. Blanched. "What ails you, vixen?"

She eyed him carefully. "Nothing that requires the moment's concern."

His gaze hardened, before he let her hand go. "I must be heading back to Yomi's soon. Perhaps once this little tonic finally wears off, then I shall. The Squeak has called upon a few friends to aid him and we need to be there once they're presented to Yomi. What will you do, vixen?"

"For now, I will head back to my home. I must continue my research."

"Hard working, as always."

"I am focused. Nothing more."

Youko's tail caught hers. And he grasped her hand, his fingers thrumming over the back. "Are you not tired, vixen?"

"You've been asking me that quite a lot lately." She smirked. "It's becoming rather tiresome, Youko."

His ears twitched at the purr in her voice, his mouth sloppily falling over hers in a brief kiss. The sound of his name rolling from her lips always had his mind collapsing in on itself. He pulled away from her. Only to run his tongue over their mating mark on her shoulder. No urgency to be found. Just a quiet, relaxed calm. As if they had all the time in the world. If only.

"I can feel you more clearly now," he said against her skin. "Your demon energy is dangerously low. And your heart… the beat of it is… disconcerting. Are you hurting?"

"Is that concern I hear?"

"For myself, mostly. I cannot have you dying, before you fulfill your end of the deal."

Youko felt more than saw her smile. He felt the tilt of her cheeks into an upward little grin against his head, he heard the fondness in her voice, and the soft press of pale fingers against his back. Loosely embracing him. As she whispered, "Do not lie to my face."

He broke from her then, stepping an arm's length away. She let him go obediently. Never one to hold onto someone that didn't wish to be held any longer than necessary. Though she kept his tail in hers, twirling it in a reminiscent way. The way he usually did. Youko allowed it.

"Takoki," Youko began, glancing at her. She was focused on their tails. No doubt already knowing this conversation was coming. "What do you plan to tell him once you come home smelling of roses?"

She frowned. "Leave him to me. He'll… throw a tantrum. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"It's because the mother he's so fond of spoils him so that he's like that."

Ayama laughed, bitter and nostalgic all at once. "Hyoukoki once told me something similar."

Youko's own smile faded, though not by much. "I'll be off first then, vixen."

"Don't die."

"Having just been mated I cannot accept leaving my mate on her own."

"Should I be flattered that your taking such good care of yourself for my sake, fox?"

"Obviously."

As Youko took a step away from her, however, his eyes widened briefly, before he was pulled upward and high into the air by a thick rope. And all too suddenly, he was nose-to-nose with Ayama upside down. And she laughed. Loudly, clearly, amusedly. There were so many adjectives he could use to describe her laughter then. None of them good for his pride. He knew what he was caught in, but he didn't dare try to protest her laughter or speak about the trap he'd distractedly stepped into—knowing that she'd only laugh more. Unlike her, he knew who set it up. And he didn't know if he should feel amused or lonely by the realization that even now, Kuronue still seemed able to play with him in their hideout.

* * *

By the time Ayama made it back to the Forest of Tears, her ears already heard whispers of Demon World's most anticipated tournament. It was all anyone could talk about, really. A vie for the status of Demon King was about to be held in the coming days, participants from all over Demon World were already gathering for the chance to reign. Every self-important nobody seemed to pop up at the chance to fight, but Ayama doubted they'd make it very far. S-class demons would be participating in the tournament. The lower classes should have remained on the sidelines, or better yet, in hiding. At least they'd get to live a few days longer.

Youko would definitely be there. No. _Shuichi._ She had no doubt that he'd regained control of his body. She just hoped they didn't scar the boy too much. Though he had killed before, so perhaps she should have given his mental state more credit. A fifteen year old murderer while common in Demon World, was definitely unusual for a human. Perhaps it was Youko's influence that kept him sane. What would happen once she finally got him out?

Shaking her head, Ayama stepped into the confines of her home. Already knowing that Takoki was waiting for her inside.

Once she stepped inside, however, the sight of Eriya's tear stricken face was one she certainly hadn't been expecting. She'd expected a smile, a calm mask, or any other expression that she usually associated with her young wolf. But with tears streaming down his cheeks and his small hand futilely trying to wipe them, he looked like the sleeping dog inside of him.

For a moment, she wondered if Eriya had actually awoken. But the blue eyes that stared back at her told her otherwise.

"Takoki," she called, frowning. Ayama bent, opening her arms.

Takoki hesitated.

And when she thought he was going to run obediently into her embrace, he ran right past her and out the door. Ayama's eyes widened, as she turned to call out to him.

"Takoki!" she yelled, running after him. He was a quick little thing. Though that was to be expected of her most skilled son. The boy was already outside of her mist. "Takoki! Wait, where are you going? Takoki!"

By the time she realized, her body had already begun to move. She left behind the large forest, vaguely registering that her mist was dissipating. Ayama's eyes met one of Raizen's men, who nodded to her in understanding. As he moved to stand guard over her home while she was away. If she could have thanked Raizen again in that moment, she would have bowed until her head touched the ground. Takoki's real body sat inside her home. To leave it unattended was simply out of the question.

Takoki was fast, running a distance ahead of her across seemingly endless plains. Despite his smaller legs, he moved with the same agility he'd had as a wolf. And with Ayama's frail constitution, she could hardly hope to keep up. Still, she tried. And she didn't dare give up. Not even when she began panting and coughing out her insides. Her kimono turned red, as her blood began to boil with each spit out.

Takoki stopped then, worriedly looking back at her. Ever the concerned wolf. He shuffled his feet, as if wondering if he should approach or not. He inched closer with each of her coughs. Then balled his fists, reprimanding himself for giving in so easily. Affection and betrayal waged war in his eye. And Ayama coughed more blood, unable to see the winner.

"You childish boy," Ayama muttered, unamused. Takoki stilled at her words. "Why are you running from me?"

"Because!" Takoki yelled, watching her from his position with tears banked in his eyes. He looked like Eriya. And Ayama didn't know how to treat him. "Because you ran off and mated without consulting me! Me! I've always been here! And I certainly deserve to know your plans… more so than anyone else!"

Raizen help her. Such grown-up, yet childish words didn't belong in that boy's body. If he was going to yell at her, Ayama wanted it to be from his own lips. Ayama wanted him to yell at her from the safety of her arms where she could protect him from the specks of sand undoubtedly getting in his eyes. Demon World was never kind. Not even in stillness.

"I've never left your side!" he continued. "Yet… that… that _fox,"_ Takoki spat the word out like it physically burned him to say it. "He gathers your attention so quickly. You give him all of your focus even though he just came back after _fifteen years_ of absence. Where was he when Hyoukoki died? When Emiya died? When you coughed out blood? When you couldn't stomach _anything_ because you kept seeing Hyou's blood on your hands? Where okaa-sama? Where?"

He wiped at the tears spilling over his eyes and tried his best to sneer. It came out as a frustrated sob. Unable to truly be angry at her.

"If I had known that you'd go this far then…" He hiccupped. "Then I shouldn't have brought him here! I shouldn't have, but you just… you looked so happy and your eyes lit up when I did and…even though he was inside of a human, you…"

Takoki trailed off, as Ayama stood. She slowly made her way toward his weeping form, watching as he continued to futilely wipe away his tears. But they wouldn't stop. He felt so weak in front of her. And he wanted to turn and run until he couldn't run anymore. His sobs increased as she knelt before him, reminding him that this wasn't his body and he couldn't just run off because dragging his little brother into his problems isn't what a proper older brother did. Ayama had drilled that into him. He'd already left Emiya to die, he wasn't about to run off into Demon World in Eriya's body without any food or place to go.

"Am I not enough?" he choked out, as Ayama folded him in her embrace.

She smelt of blood. The scent was so strong, he could taste it. And it made him weep even more. Takoki tightened his grip over her kimono—it was certainly a different one than the one she'd left the house in, but he buried his face in it all the same—feeling as though she'd disappear as well. If Youko didn't take her away, then something else would.

She was so, so sick.

What in the world was he supposed to do if she left him behind?

"You…" Ayama coughed. A dry cough, as if she were clearing her throat. Though he knew that wasn't the case. "You have always been enough, Takoki. What would ever make you think otherwise?"

"Then _stop_ leaving!" he yelled, pulling back and staring her right in the eyes. Eyes he didn't inherit. Eyes he sorely wished could be his. Sore reminders that he wasn't her real son. Not like Hyoukoki. "You left me alone, then you come back with a mate. I don't want to be alone, okaa-sama! Hyoukoki is gone. Emiya is gone. I don't know what's wrong with Eriya! Will you just continue to leave me behind like this as well?"

"Takoki," Ayama called firmly, planting her hands over his face. "Look at me."

He hesitated, but obliged when she forced his face up.

"I lived these fifteen years because you were by my side, no?" she said, more gentle than he expected her to. Her voice held an undertone of something else that told him that he should have known this. It was obvious—it really was. He hated it all the same. Why was she always right? "I wasn't waiting for Youko to return. I never have been. I lived for you and Eriya. You know this."

"But—"

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was set in a thin line that told him she wasn't pleased. His lips trembled, despite himself. He hated when his mother showed him that face. Hated even more that he was the cause.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear this kind of talk again. You are not a child, Takoki. You haven't been for a long time. You _will_ act your age."

His eyes fell from hers out of instinct at the sudden reprimand. An apology sat at the tip of his tongue, but he clamped his mouth shut, unwilling to let it out.

"But…" Ayama muttered in a conceding tone that had Takoki's gaze snapping up. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm sorry for not consulting you. You're my precious boy and my actions spoke nothing of my responsibility towards you. Only your condition and my own desire. Will you forgive me?"

"I…" Takoki trailed off, surprise stifling his tears. "Will you let me accompany you wherever you go, okaa-sama?"

"Wherever?" she asked, tilting her head at him and wrapping her tail securely around his small form. "You are old enough to know what mates do, Takoki."

"Then… I won't let him touch you again, okaa-sama!" he declared in a tone far more fitting for his form.

Ayama's eyes widened, before she laughed and stroked his cheek lovingly. "Is that so?" Her smile widened when he nodded resolutely. "I'll allow it. But if you don't start smiling, then even I'll start frowning in a minute."

Takoki's frown deepened. But the heavy atmosphere around them lifted at his words and her apology.

"Come now," she said, placing her thumbs over his cheeks and pushing them upward. "Smile for me."

His smile was more genuine than she would ever believe, as he let her push his cheeks up. And then in a flurry of soft arms and a fluffy tail, he was in her arms. She had unintentionally covered him in blood, but he supposed it was only fitting in the world they lived in. His mother had always smelt of vanilla and rust and love. The last two were just a bit stronger this time. And he stubbornly ignored the scent of roses that assaulted his nose like an unwanted fly. As she carried him back to the Forest of Tears. Back to their home. Embarrassment settled in his stomach at his foolish display of anger, but he quickly pushed it aside in favor of smiling at her and wrapping his tiny arms securely around his mother's neck.

 _One of the few perks of his current body,_ Takoki supposed, missing the way she used to do this. And how he and Hyoukoki would try to push each other out of her arms.

"Okaa-sama," he muttered them, easily gathering her attention.

"Hmmm…?"

"If you're able to transfer me back to my body…" he trailed off, arms tightening around her. "Can I join the tournament?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Ok, so I know this was kind of a short chapter since I'm just weening myself back into writing fanfiction, as I've been so focused on my novel. I've finished it, by-the-by, and am currently working on my second one, while waiting for my query letters to return to me. Anywho, I am officially off of my hiatus! The next chapter will be the tournament. I hope I didn't rush this one too much. But yea… I'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing fanfiction._

 ** _I released a Wordpress Special about a week ago for this fic, so check it out if you want to know about Hyoukoki's father!_**

…

 _Reviews are appreciated, though I may not be able to reply to all._


	12. Lost Foxes Compilation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _ **Lost Foxes Compilation**_

* * *

 **Takes place during the 15 year time skip between White Lies and Silver Lining.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Summary:**_ A brief look into Youko and Ayama's thoughts during their moments of annoyance at the situation thrust upon them, their irritation at their current living conditions and their grief for those they've lost. Because moving on requires two things: time and distraction.

 _A/N:_ _ **This fic is not off hiatus.**_ _I've transferred these as is from my fanfiction blog._ _ **If you're interested in my writing beyond fanfiction, then please support me by ordering my books.**_ _The level of writing, I promise, is way beyond anything I put up here—as this fic along with its specials were both started and written years ago._

* * *

 **Lost Foxes: AYAMA**

* * *

Ayama stared blankly out the door of her abode, leaning against the doorframe, losing herself in her thoughts, and smoking on her pipe. A beautiful thing. One she had taken from Youko's hideout when she found out about what had happened. She had gone to his hideout and locked it up, moving many of his valuables to her own abode where she kept them for his return. Because he would return. She had no doubt about that. But, despite her baseless assurance of his survival, her mind was still reeling.

After the incident, she and Takoki had taken up the bothersome task of burying bodies and erasing evidence. Their hearts still heavy and bleeding from the fresh wounds as they dug up grave after grave. One for each of her precious sons, another for Youko's irreplaceable partner and another for every man in his elite band that he had lost to the Hunters. She had spoken with Raizen about the incident and the demon King gave her leeway with the next time she'd report back to him with a new research update. He was a wise King that knew loss, whatever his other failings might be.

They stayed in the Forest of Tears, surrounded once more by her mist. Fresh souls she had harvested. Souls that came from the dead Hunters whose spirits had yet to pass into the next world – no doubt Spirit World would get back at her for taking them. But she could care less. Spirit World was her enemy and Raizen had arranged to leave one of his advisers at her doorstep at all times. Spirit World directly attacking was something they hadn't taken into account. It was just something that never happened – until now, that is.

She'd be damned if she let this go unpunished.

They'd go to Hell even if she had to drag them down herself.

Sooner or later, Spirit World would pay for meddling into their affairs. A never ending struggle. She may have been taking souls and preventing them from being judged by Spirit World, but why should they care? They acted as if death were a cause for great concern. Death and the method of its achievement wasn't a crime in Demon World. From the way she saw it, she was out of their jurisdiction. Demons could only be judged by demons and now with their nosy assault, she had taken their men and used them for her own purposes. It was the first time she had ever gotten her hands on such _righteous_ souls. But for each of her sons they took away from her, she'd take a dozen of their Hunters, their servants, their childre—

No.

It wasn't good to get caught up in the false happiness vengeance had to offer.

She knew that.

So, she continued to lean against the doorframe. Smoking and blowing out a puff of white smoke into the mist where it blended into the air. Her eyes were vacant, but in no way was her mind blank. She still had much to do. Ayama brought a hand to rest on the necklace dangling by her chest. It was large and held two vials, pure white souls resting in each.

"I've completely lost it and it's all your fault," she muttered, hands gently gliding over the vials. The corners of her lips tugging down into a teasing smile. "I'll make you stay by my side for the rest of your lives as payment for that sin."

Not like they would complain. They had always followed her wishes to the point that she felt more selfish just by gazing at their souls. Beautiful and untainted. Ayama suddenly let out a wet cough, falling to her knees as pain blossomed from her chest.

"Okaa-sama," Takoki ran out of the house. The pitter patter of his little feet echoing as he held onto her. He was small and could barely handle her superior height, but he did well to cope as he handed her a handkerchief and rubbed her back with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

How was she supposed to answer that?

She recalled a time when she had once coughed out so much blood she seriously debated if she had lost a lung. It had been everywhere. Staining her hands, the floor, her clothes and even her papers. Hyoukoki had rushed to her side, rubbing her shoulders in a soothing arc that had distracted her from her heaving. He did it until she calmed down, until her wheezing turned into deep breaths and her wobbly legs could once more support her tall figure. Exactly what Takoki was doing now, though today it wasn't nearly as bad. Her sons may not have been related by blood, but they had so much in common that it was almost painful to see.

Ayama feared that one day she'd accidentally call out the wrong name or see the wrong face, what kind of expression would Takoki give her then? Would he still show her a smile? Hyoukoki was her own flesh and blood, no matter how much she didn't want to give him a special place in her heart, there was no question that he had one. Even seeing Eriya walking around was unbearable – his counterpart nowhere to be seen. Her precious twins. Two parts of a whole. Broken not in two, but to the point of zero recognition.

After her little coughing fit, she wiped her mouth with the offered cloth and gave him the best smirk she could manage. She hoped there wasn't blood on her teeth. "When did you become so great that you could worry about me?"

"Okaa-sama…" He trailed off, disappointedly. "Please don't joke at a time like this."

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting down and ruffling his tiny head. To think that only minutes ago, she had been smiling. He had a bandage covering his right eye, going over his missing left ear. The sight of it had her eyes narrowing. "How are you feeling, dear?"

He clutched his chest. "Eriya's crying… I… I can feel it."

She took his chin in her hands and stared straight into his eyes. Takoki's deep blue gaze stared back at her.

"Protect him for me," Ayama told him, giving him a cold eyed stare.

"I know, okaa-sama," he muttered. "I can't hear his voice, but I can feel him," his grip tightened. "It's… a strange thing."

"As long as he's there then that's fine," her hand brushed against his cheek. "Only you must remain by my side."

"Me…" Takoki trailed off, looking up at her. "Or Eriya?"

Ayama squished his lips together. "Enough games."

Takoki grinned, a bright smile. One that made him look like his former self. Ayama had begun researching a way to separate them from each other without ultimately killing one. A difficult task. One she didn't exactly have all the time in the world to do. She really shouldn't have been out here, wasting the day away with her thoughts. But Takoki had all but forced her outside, telling her to get some fresh air before she collapsed. He was a good caretaker and a good distraction. One of the only ones she had left. What would she have done if it weren't for him, she wondered.

"Okaa-sama," his voice came out muffled, bringing her attention back. "Can we go somewhere?"

Ayama raised an eyebrow at him. "And where is that?"

He shrugged tiny shoulders. "Anywhere."

Takoki had always been strong and optimistic, but it truly shone during times such as this. Though there were times when she'd see him look at the ground, take a deep breath, then when he looked up again, he'd be smiling. But those times were few and no matter his disposition, he always had a smile for her. As if to say that _'I'm still here.'_ Though, it was during those moments of pure honesty on his face, those moments of him recollecting himself that she knew that these distractions, these moments of being in her company were as much for him as they were for her.

Ayama reached a hand out, cupping his tiny cheek and grinning lovingly down at him. He truly was her good, perfect little boy. This temporary form –because it _was_ temporary- only supported that fact.

"My precious son," she said, recalling faces she'd never see again and giving him her usual composed smirk. "How could I ever refuse you?"

* * *

 **Lost Foxes: YOUKO**

* * *

Grief was a strange thing.

A monster that etched its claws deep enough to hit bone, but left no marks in its wake. When Youko tried to reach out and touch it, it disappeared into thin air, before he looked down and found the black little thing peeking at him through the floorboards of his subconscious. Beady eyes and sharp teeth, knocking on imaginary doors in desperate want of attention. A monstrous figment that shoved sorrow in his face.

But was this grief he felt – saw? Or was it something else haunting him? Loneliness, perhaps? Or maybe even misery. There was some kind of saying about misery loving company, after all. Perhaps the one that created that nonsense phrase saw the same monster he saw now. A phrase created by a man with a host of individual sins trying to make sense of what he had done to deserve such raw emotion.

Youko was different though. He wasn't trying to make sense or put to words what he felt. He wasn't trying to get his many devils in line, nor was he seeking their company. No. Youko was merely staring grief in the face. An ugly little thing with no arms – all the better, it was a clear indication that no one would be there to catch him if he were to spiral into never-ending oblivion. His partner was gone, taken before his eyes, and here he was sitting in darkness.

He was alive – of that, he was certain.

He also knew that he was somewhere in the Human World. But he knew not the specific location or any other trivial nonsense like that. Just darkness. He could feel himself slowly healing and he could feel another presence. Small, but growing. Feeble and weak. If he wasn't careful, his soul would crush it – overwhelm it. What then? He didn't know that either. All he did know was that he had succeeded and whether he liked it or not, the world right now, was invisible to him.

To him, that inhabited the body of an unborn baby.

Ayama's powers were amazing, her intelligence second to none. He'd give her that. But here in the quiet stillness of this dark world, he couldn't find it in himself to compliment the vixen. There was nothing to distract him here from his dreary thoughts, from his final memories. If he were to use any ounce of power he had left then he didn't know the consequences it could have on the woman whose body he was currently inhabiting. If it killed her then that would be a problem – one he couldn't afford to have. He would have rather died fighting than in some woman's womb.

Ha.

An age old demon in a woman's womb. How laughable.

Kuroune would've had a field day.

Youko stopped his thoughts. Kuronue. His partner. He had digressed, how ridiculous. Youko looked around, but he couldn't find the black little monster anymore. Giving up, he just looked above him. Missing the red skies of Demon World. They were dreary, but they were home. Never ending black was its own kind of Hell. He wondered for a moment if this was oblivion, but quickly dismissed the thought. Of course it wasn't. He hadn't failed the soul transferal process. He wasn't so grief-stricken, as to further wound his ego by believing in foolish thoughts of failure.

Instead, Youko thought of other things. More worthwhile things. Things nothing could distract him from – no matter how much he wished for one. But he knew that was impossible in the desolate dark with only silence as a companion. He wondered if Kuronue's body was still rotting up on that mountain or if Ayama had picked him up. Too bad she didn't know of his sister, Youko was sure that Kuronue would have liked to be buried with her.

"You foolish bat," Youko breathed out.

Just then, he saw something shining.

A gem.

Clear, large, and undeniably expensive.

Moving up and down. Up and down. As if it were being tossed into the air then caught a second before it could be swallowed up by the shadows.

"Are you here to haunt me?" Youko asked, staring at the figure that had emerged from the darkness. Almost as if making way for him. "Do leave me be. I'm rather tired of this extended farewell. Ghosts should stay in the past."

Kuronue stood there, giving him a wry smirk.

"I'm in here," the bat said, tapping his temple. "If you want me to leave just think it and I'll be gone."

Youko concentrated, but a minute later, the bat was still there.

"Maybe you want me here as a distraction," Kuronue offered, shrugging carelessly. "Enma knows how fuckin' boring it looks in here. Look, I even come with gems!" He tossed the gem up once more for emphasis. "How fucking cool is that?!"

Youko crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He wanted a distraction, anything would do. Anything to get his imagination to stop playing cruel tricks on him. He wouldn't beg for one, but he mentally swore he'd be eternally grateful.

"Oh, c'mon man," Kuronue said, loudly. "Don't ignore me."

A distraction. Anything was fine. Someone grant him this one wish.

"Shit, and here I thought we were partners."

He'd repay them tenfold.

"Ah," Kuronue's voice took on a sour tone. "But you did leave me to die."

Youko opened his eyes and before him was no longer Kuronue, but that tiny monster. Now ten times its previous size with razor sharp teeth in front of his face. Ready to eat him. Ready to swallow him whole. Ready to digest him in that stomach where only depression awaited.

Fuck that.

He'd be damned if he was swallowed.

But despite his resolve, he saw the monster inch closer and closer. Youko would have moved had his body not suddenly frozen for reasons beyond comprehension. Instead, Youko narrowed his eyes at the thing. His face twisting into something frightening. Filled with disgust and barely restrained fury. He had enough of this shit. If he was forced into staying in this darkness with this _thing_ then it had to know who was boss.

A moment later though, the monster suddenly stopped its advance.

Youko's ears suddenly twitched.

He could hear singing.

Dragging his eyes away from the monster, he looked up at the source. No one was there. But he could still hear singing. The voice was distinctly feminine. The one carrying him, perhaps? Yes, that was likely. Youko looked back at the monster that was shrinking more and more as Youko's thought drifted away from Ayama, from Kuronue, from Demon World. He focused on nothing, but that voice. Forget greed, forget this monster, forget everything, but the will to live. He recalled the feeling of desperation when he drank Ayama's blood, of utter hopelessness during the moment nothing happened, and finally the relief during the pain he felt as it worked its wonders.

Youko closed his eyes at the soothing sound, reveling in it.

Losing himself in it.

What a pleasant distraction from the mess before him.

* * *

 _A/N: My version of the beginning of Youko's unexplained affection for his human mother._


	13. AU Special: Holiday

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

 _ **Special: Holiday**_

* * *

 **AU SPECIAL**

 **Setting:** Youko never fused with Kurama. Kuronue and the kids are alive. Youko knows the YYH gang. Youko and Ayama are mates.

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ A _what if_ situation of Ayama and Youko taking a day off to wander around human world.

 _A/N:_ _ **This fic is not off hiatus.**_ _I've transferred these as is from my fanfiction blog._ _ **If you're interested in my writing beyond fanfiction, then please support me by ordering my books.**_ _The level of writing, I promise, is way beyond anything I put up here—as this fic along with its specials were both started and written years ago._

* * *

Human world was truly a beautiful place. The skies changed so much. Clear blues, drab grays, bloody reds, and even a gloomy black that could sometimes be adorned with thousands of twinkling stars—looking so much like priceless gems with their shininess. It was so different from the constant red of Demon World. The Human World had large buildings, strange electronics, and featured all kinds of surprises at every corner—it was almost enough to make a demon giddy with excitement. Almost. Because the two demons currently in Kurama's bedroom were foxes, and foxes didn't do _giddy._

One said that it was too unbecoming, while the other said that such an emotion simply wasn't beautiful. Either way, they restrained their glee behind smirks and insults.

Kurama shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

"How long has it been, Squeak?" Youko asked. He stood to the side where he had a full view of Kurama's rather meager living space—well, anything was meager when compared to the largeness of his hideout. "Don't actually tell me. I despise feeling old."

The red head in question merely smiled at the greeting. Even Youko's small talk was entertaining.

"I left my kids on their own for _this_?" Ayama criticized, lounging on Kurama's bed. Her legs crossed, and a wooden travel pipe dangling between dainty claws. Her kimono just loose enough to be tantalizing. "There are barely any plants here and it reeks of human. What's the point of my being in this place? I'm not one to stare or linger inside giant lumps of rock, no matter how neatly they're arranged."

"I'm sure they can handle a night or two without you," Youko said back, crossing his arms and answering her original question. Clearly he knew how to deal with her. "Besides, the bat is with them. They're fine, so keep your focus on me, vixen. It's not every day we're able to sneak into Human World."

Ayama glared at him. "Me, focus on you? That's my line you _lecherous fox._ Just how many times do you think I've caught you eyeing a tail that wasn't mine this month?"

Youko gave her a toothy smirk, clearly unrepentant. "I've been chained, not blinded. Though do you really think those second rate playthings can compare to you, vixen?"

"Your flattery is insulting and will get you nowhere," she said in the most offended voice she could muster.

Kurama rubbed his temples as the two before him got into some petty argument that they looked to be enjoying far too much. Why they found the need to squabble during every waking moment was a mystery to him. They were supposed to be mates, yet they acted like two teenagers playing house. Teenagers with an exceptional vocabulary and astounding wit. Kurama sighed, left to wonder who was actually the older one in this group.

"He's right," Kurama interrupted them, agreeing with Youko's previous statement. The one _before_ all this nonsense. "It's not every day the two of you get to visit Human World. Why not enjoy yourselves? There are many places to visit and I know of a botanical garden a short distance from here."

"The Squeak agrees with me," Youko turned to her with a triumphant look in his eyes. "You can go back to whatever it is you're researching tomorrow."

Ayama raised an eyebrow at him, before simply leaning back and taking a long drag from her pipe. Done with the conversation. Kurama shot her a disapproving look for smoking in his room, but otherwise remained silent.

"Silence gives consent, they say," Youko told her. Already knowing that she would let him have his way for today. Besides, he could see the sliver of slight curiosity in her eyes. Which led him to believe that she didn't want to just go home without first trying a few things. He shook his head at her. "You're such a difficult, vixen."

"Here," Kurama suddenly said.

He handed them some clothes to help them blend in. Though they were most likely a bit snug since it was hard to find someone in Japan that was as tall as they were. Kurama gave them an array of garments, not knowing what type of clothing they'd prefer, but anything was better than what they were currently wearing. No one casually wore kimono in this day and age unless they were from some sort of old traditional family—all of which seemed to know each other, and if one were to see Ayama out and about in such garb it would be a problem if they didn't know what house she was from. Youko's tunic, on the other hand, was just… no.

Ayama eyed the outfits with curiosity. One was a dress—a strapless affair that hit mid-thigh—it came with a cardigan. The other was some sort of pants and blouse combo that she didn't quite know the name of. Youko had even less to choose from. He was given black slacks and two plain shirts. Different colors, at least.

She frowned at the attire.

"I don't think I've ever felt such cheap fabric on my skin," she said, glaring slightly at the feel of the dark blue pants. They were elastic and looked as if they'd cling to every curve of her leg. She threw them to the side and picked up the dress. "This seems far more comfortable. Though," she eyed the length of her kimono—it was the length she was used to. "Do you not have anything… longer?"

"Don't be a prude, vixen," Youko spoke up, before Kurama could respond. He had already picked up the slacks and a deep purple shirt. "Enma knows showing a little skin won't kill you."

Kurama raised his eyebrow at that. The woman's kimono looked as if it could slip right off and showed more leg and bust than what could be considered appropriate. Ayama seemed to register that as well because she had the exact same look on her face.

"Prude?" She grimaced at the word. "I'm afraid that particular term doesn't exist in a vixen's vocabulary. I'm simply not accustomed to showing so much…" she paused, eyeing the dress. "Leg. Without a means to cover it if I so wish."

"Thus, the term prude."

Ayama scoffed, putting her pipe down and disappearing behind a door to get changed. Youko smirked at yet another victory. He was on quite the winning streak today.

Kurama shook his head at him, which the silver fox responded to with another smirk.

"While I do think that you're _terribly adorable,"_ Youko said, caustically. The sarcasm in his voice so thick, he could choke on it. "I'd rather you turn around, lest you see my body and end up questioning your sexual orientation."

Kurama immediately turned, coughing to relieve his discomfort.

"Your relationship is as volatile as ever," Kurama commented off-handedly in an attempt to break the silence that had settled as Youko dressed.

"There is simply no other way to have one," Youko replied, dryly. He shimmied his way into the unfamiliar slacks and quickly put on the shirt. It was almost as simple as his own outfit—seems that even in human world, men's outfits were still overall simpler and easier to step into. "Though, contrary to what you've seen, we don't always argue."

"Obviously," Kurama shot back.

What kind of relationship was filled with arguments? But he'd admit, that with that kind of frustrating banter, the sex must've been wonderf— Kurama shook his head. Good god, he needed to stop hanging around Yusuke. He was happy that he hadn't reached a point where his mouth fired off without his consent, but he needed to get a better grip on his thoughts.

"I'm sure you two did something before sex and arguments," Kurama said, not entirely sure if that was true.

"Yes, foreplay is very fun."

"Courtship, Youko," Kurama said, exasperated. "I meant courtship."

Youko laughed bitingly. " _Of_ _course_ you did."

Kurama sighed, deciding to remain silent until Youko finished dressing. It was easy to tell when he was done because he immediately complained.

"How constricting," Youko muttered in distaste. Kurama turned back around to see him stretching the fabric and fiddling with the sleeves of his already loose shirt. Toned arms unsatisfied as part of them were covered and he grimaced at the fact that his tail was completely hidden by the pants. The attire made him look more willowy than he actually was, but not any less lean. "How does one move in this?"

Kurama shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"I sincerely hope not," Youko said. "I don't plan on coming back here if I'm subjected to this kind of physical torture."

Just then, Ayama walked out with an unattractive sneer marring her lips, as she shrugged on the cardigan that completed her outfit. She must've tightly wrapped her tail up with a band because it wasn't showing under her dress.

"Although," Youko continued, eyes eating up her form. Trailing over her legs and the curve of her breasts that were just barely visible over the top of the dress. "Perhaps it isn't all bad."

Kurama tried in vain to suppress his grin, as Ayama raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"What's so amusing?" She asked.

Unbeknownst to them, they both shrugged at the same time.

Her eyebrow remained raised for another moment, before she let it go and made a gesture for Youko to sit on a nearby chair. The fox obliged and only let out _one_ remark as Ayama tied his silver hair into a ponytail. His remark was silenced, however, by Ayama saying that his long hair attracted far too much attention and he'd be mistaken for a girl if someone couldn't see the masculinity in his frame behind his silver mane. He had no retort to that, except something about a mumbled loss in his winning streak which Ayama had promptly ignored. So, she tied it—his hair still attracted attention, but not as much.

"So," she began. "Where are we going?"

"Why not walk around for a bit?" Kurama suggested, throwing Youko a wallet filled with cash.

The fox promptly opened it, looked inside, and pocketed the contents, before throwing the wallet right back. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the action to which Youko just shrugged. Youko hadn't really registered the action himself and did it more out of natural impulse.

"Force of habit," he replied.

"Right." Ignoring the kleptomaniac like move, Kurama continued, "Walk around for a bit then go to Genkai's before midnight. They're apparently throwing a party."

"And why would that interest us?" Youko asked.

"Well, you might as well since you two will be staying there, after all," Kurama answered with killing patience. "I can't exactly house you here. Mother would ask questions."

The two foxes nodded, before heading to the house's entrance and putting on slip-on shoes that Kurama handed to them. Ayama was forced to take a seat by the shoe rack to search for something with a smaller heel. The one Kurama had given her put her on the same level as Youko which felt ridiculously uncomfortable for reasons she couldn't quite explain herself. She was able to find a pair of flats after a moment. Absolutely perfect. Her superior height already stood out far too much and she wasn't interested in being any taller than she already was.

"Why did we come here again?" Ayama asked, grabbing the hand Youko offered her and letting him pull her up with a strong tug.

"Because the Squeak is paying," Youko said, shrugging.

Ayama's eyes roamed over to said Squeak. "Why are you paying?"

Kurama merely shrugged and gave her a kind smile. Ayama's eyebrows scrunched together, but before she could question him, Youko grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward the direction of the door.

"Oh," Kurama called out to them, before they could leave. "If anyone asks about the ears, tell them it's cosplay."

They both raised confused eyebrows at him and as they left, Kurama had to wonder if they'd really be okay on their own. But he dismissed the thought with a shake of his head, and merely reminded himself that they were sensible, age old demons—with some kind of perfect eyebrow expression raising art form—that didn't need his concern.

They could take care of themselves.

* * *

The sun was already setting when Youko and Ayama left Kurama's house and it only continued its steady descent as they made their way into the city. People openly stared at them as they walked past, though that wasn't really anything new. Both their hair and height stood out—even more so in human world. They could hear passing whispers asking if they were models or some such nonsense and some even tried to snap photos of them while exclaiming, "Are those two legendary cosplayers or what?" Just what did that even mean, anyway? Some kind of title? Well, no matter. Even with all the noise they were making, no one bothered to approach them—perhaps it was because of their cold demeanor.

Youko suddenly felt a hand latch onto his elbow, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Ayama's hand keeping him in place. She was looking at something and he followed her gaze to a small corner shop with a sign that read, _Kiseru._ Pipes. Why she wanted to see them, he hadn't a clue, but before she could walk off, he wrapped a hand around her waist and yanked her backward. Her head did an immediate whirl, pinning him with a cold gray-eyed stare that would have sent lesser men quivering with their tails between their legs.

"No," Youko denied, eyes catching sight of the dozens of packed tobacco lining the shop's interior, as if just begging to be stolen. "Is my emerald pipe not enough for you?"

"A quick look won't hurt," she reasoned, making a move to step on his foot. A sorry attempt. One he effortlessly dodged.

"You'll ask me to swipe something," he said, knowingly. "Besides, don't you know that tobacco is bad for your health? As if you're current state isn't fragile enough, you insist on smoking for _aesthetic_ purposes, you say. What a bad attempt at lying."

She frowned, her ears falling. Youko's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Do not sulk, vixen."

"Had you let me finished sulking then perhaps I could have gotten my way," she said, dropping the act and brushing his hand away. To no avail.

"Which is why I never let you," came his retort. Unperturbed by her tactics—such coercion no longer worked on him. Most times, anyway.

Ayama stood up straight, fixing herself and looking around. "Then what shall we do, Youko? I'm rather bored and the constant stares of these humans are really quite tiring."

Youko shrugged. "They're clearly imagining me naked."

Ayama grinned at that, letting a few chuckles escape her. "You're more playful than usual today, Youko. I wonder why that is."

"I am the same as I always am," he said, letting his hand drop and walking ahead. He turned his head back to shoot her a look. "Do you plan on walking?"

Ayama raised an eyebrow at the sheer haughtiness of his words, before shrugging. Turning away from him and walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh," Youko called from behind her, watching her walk off. "Look at that, she's fully automatic."

"Stop treating me like one of those strange human world washing machines," she called out to him. Her back still turned. "Or I may just have to leave you here with these inferior biddies to search for more pleasant company."

Youko grinned at the insulting tone in her voice—a shame the humans around them didn't understand her words or the nature of their current conversation. She was trying to knock his attitude down a few pegs. How frustratingly charming.

He quickly caught up to the woman as she continued her purposely slow gait.

"Withholding sex?" He asked, stepping in front of her and placing his hands on her hips to get her to stop any futile attempt at escape. His hands were steady and unwavering, keeping her in place with sheer force. "Don't be such a tease. We're mates, after all. And from what I know, such a relationship requires consent from both sides. You _did_ give me your consent, quite loudly too, I might add."

"Stop living in the past."

Youko laughed loudly at the remark, his deep laughter catching the attention of people around him. How cruel of her to drop such lines as if she were just bringing up the weather. He knew, however, that it was merely another play and she had said them for the sake of their games. Always for the sake of their games. He could easily understand why the Squeak had dubbed their relationship _volatile._

"You're such a cold-hearted vixen," he said, leaning down. Lips hovering above hers and hands sliding up the curve of her hips, before wrapping around her frame. The fabric bunched up and ruffled with his actions, so unlike her kimono. "Though," he whispered against her mouth. "I don't hate that."

She let him kiss her for all of a second, before she pulled away.

"Naughty foxes should learn discipline," she told him, ignoring the terribly annoying whispers that had erupted all around them.

"Shall you be my teacher?"

"A foolish question," her finger traced the line of his jaw. "I have no need for another child."

He gave her a toothy smirk and was just about to retort when someone called out to them.

"You two," their eyes narrowed as they turned to look to the side where a young man stood in an overcoat. Tall, muscular, and waving a hand at them in an effort to get them to come closer. "Here. Over here."

Youko dropped his hold on the vixen before him, the two going over to the young man looming in front of the alley. Ayama's nose scrunched up at the scent that invaded her senses.

"What does an ogre want with us?" She asked, frowning.

"So I was right about you two," the ogre disguised as a human grinned. "Welcome to the human world, are you here to eat? Perhaps you'd like to take a look at my wares? Only the finest potions imported right from Demon World."

Youko's eyes narrowed. "What a sorry sales pitch. Do leave us be, such lesser beings should know their place."

The ogre's eyes widened, but he continued to smile at them. Fake and too wide to be innocent as he kept gesturing them to a table deep within the alley.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, happily. "But we're both in human world, and there aren't many demons 'round these parts, so why not check my wares? It would help my business a lot! Help your fellow demon out, yea?"

"I care neither for your, nor your business," Ayama said, turning away and looking back in the direction of the pipe store that had caught her interest. Done with the conversation and clearly in no mood to deal with such trivial nonsense.

"Yes, as you can see my mate is a rather cold-hearted woman," Youko muttered, eyeing her sidelong. "It would be in your best interest to walk away. She becomes rather demanding of my powers when annoyed."

"Your strength and your ability to effectively deal with nuisances is one of your greatest features," Ayama shot back.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who's treating who like a washing machine, now?"

She smirked at the comment, but didn't bother retorting.

The ogre looked between them with slight confusion, but it cleared up in a moment and he smiled widely. "Ah, mates!" He announced. "I have quite a few nice things to help keep the spark in your relati—"

Youko turned. "I will not waste my breath on the deaf."

The ogre's suddenly dropped the act, as they walked away. He snarled and his face morphed into a grimace. "You're not getting away!" He yelled. "Get them!"

Four other demons came jumping down from buildings all around them, but as they landed on the ground, something was terribly wrong.

Their clothes were gone.

"W-What the… W-Where are my clothe—?!"

"Ahhhh!"

They all screamed simultaneously before looking up toward the silver fox who stared at them with one eyebrow raised. A thorny whip in his hands. "Have you tired of screaming yet?" Youko asked, wrapping a part of the whip around his hand. "Or shall I attempt amateur amputation next?"

"N-No! Please s-spare me!" Were the only words that left their mouth as the four demons disappeared bare down the alley.

"A-Ah!" The ogre that had tried to ambush them called out. "Wait, you fools! Don't ru—"

 _ **Snap.**_

The ogre stopped, slowly turning at the sound of a whip lashing downward and breaking concrete. His eyes widened at the sight of the cracked floor and he slowly raised his head to meet cold golden eyes.

"I will give you two seconds to leave my sight," Youko said. "I don't want to go through the hassle of explaining why there is a dead demon in this alley, if I can avoid it."

The ogre wasted no time. He ran, all the while letting out an ear piercing scream that had the two foxes wincing.

* * *

Youko and Ayama continued to walk around, passing all kinds of large buildings and high rise apartments that could house hundreds of people. Expertly ignoring the whispers and stares of those they passed. They entered a supermarket where meat was being sold in plastics and vegetables and fruits sat forgotten—there was such an abundance that some had already started to rot. Honey was served in bear shaped containers, while tea leaves came in small bags. Everything was purchased via a strange beeping machine that was a poor container for money. Youko could easily pick the thing, maybe even pull it open with sheer force.

They passed by a fruit vendor on their way out and Youko was able to grab himself an apple without the man's knowledge. He chewed on it until they entered a clothing store where he was forced to throw it out. The place was large and… _fruity._ It obviously catered to women.

People stared at him as he walked past. Whispering about his looks, clearly they didn't mind the ears. He heard one whisper that it was cute—he could hear them all quite clearly. Though they seemed to let out a sigh of collected disappointment whenever they realized that he wasn't just mindlessly trailing around the store in search of a gift for a friend or sister, but was actually following a woman. That didn't deter them, however, as two young girls approached. He could hear their conversation before they stopped in front of him. Something about how the woman he was allowing to lead may have just been a business associate, judging by how she disregarded his presence.

Well, they weren't exactly wrong in that regard. She _was_ his business partner.

"Excuse me," they announced, stopping in front of him and preventing him from following Ayama any further. They looked to be in their early twenties—maybe a little younger? Youko heard the clicking of tongues from some of the older women in the store, saying something about how shameless youth were. Though Youko believed that they were just jealous they hadn't approached him first, and weren't they just commenting about the very same things the two girls before him were?

Youko raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

His voice seemed to make them squeal in delight. The sound threatened to make his ears bleed.

"Are you a model?"

"We were hoping to get a picture with you!"

"Hey, what agency do you work for?" They bombarded him with talk. As if just the thought of him being a model suddenly decided that he was, and there could be no other alternative.

Youko's eyes trailed away from them for a moment, watching Ayama walk through the racks of clothing and dolled up mannequins in search of something. She was tall, so it was easy to keep an eye on her even as she trailed on without him. She took a turn into a closed off section and Youko's eyes lingered for a moment on the large sign that read _lingerie: left_ and _fitting rooms: right_ , before he focused back on the two before him.

"I assure you," he began and they let out squeaks of happiness at his manner of speech. "I am no model."

"You could be!" One insisted.

"Definitely," the other agreed. "Would you like to have some fun with us? We know a lot of great places around here!"

"Youko," Ayama called, suddenly emerging from Enma knows where. Her voice caught everyone's attention. The two girls looked at her with a nervous glance. She had changed and now donned a kimono dress that fell mid-thigh, it suited her far more than her previous attire which sat in a plastic that she dangled from one dainty fingertip. "Are you done?"

He raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "If you've finished playing dress-up and wasting money, then yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm rather hungry, but feel free to remain if you feel like playing."

"There you go subtly accusing me of uncouth behavior again," he told her. Abandoning the two women and walking over to her with an amused smirk. The girls pouted for a moment, before heading back to some other part of the store. "Yet you don't stop me."

"I am not your mother," she told him, walking out the automatic doors.

"I should hope not," he called, trailing after her.

They made their way toward a small café where a waitress seated them in a corner booth. Leaving with a bubbly smile after taking their order. The corner booths were nice at this time. They had a clear view of the already dark sky and people loitering around. A couple arguing loudly—a contrast to the couple a distance away cuddling in the summer heat. A man walked by talking on his phone, there was a child crying as he pointed in the direction of a no longer visible store. So lively, despite being night. No scent of blood or any sign of alertness one would normally have in Demon World at such a time.

Just a sense of comfort. Something bright and easy lingering in the entirety of the city which its inhabitants didn't seem to realize as they hurried past to wherever it was they needed to be, their minds running with trivial thoughts and ideas.

"I'm tired," Ayama commented, stifling a yawn with her hand. She usually took evening naps with the twins or more recently with Youko. When the fox wasn't off on one of his heists, stealing something that appealed to his greed. Now that she had missed that practically scheduled naptime, she felt lethargic.

"You can sleep once we get to Genkai's," Youko told her, hand mindlessly playing with her fingers that sat on the table beside him. There was apparently some sort of get together going on there. Why the Squeak felt the need to invite him, he didn't know. Something about the feeling of having everyone there. Not like Youko cared for such sentimental nonsense. "Then again, I feel rather out of place amongst so many humans. Perhaps we could just skip going there altogether and just head back to Demon World."

She closed her eyes, contemplating the idea. "That sounds better."

"We could stop by a village…" Youko trailed off, continuing the hypothetical. His gaze focused on his fingers as they continued to carelessly caress her own. "Grab a bite to eat, stay at an inn…"

She raised an eyebrow, before allowing herself to lean against his bicep. His low voice directly above her ear.

"And then?" She asked.

"We'll blow out the lights," he began, purposely dropping his voice an octave lower. "We probably won't even make it to the bed."

"How scandalous," she said, amused.

"Then…" he paused, moving his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Then I can coax information out of you."

Ayama laughed, her ear twitching at the sound of his velvety voice. "There it is," she said, smirking up at him. "Your true intentions."

He returned her smirk with his own. Far more flippant.

"One must always have a reason," he said. "But if you weren't so easily fatigued then I would attack you."

"I am not so frail as to not be able to withstand your petty advances."

"I thought informants didn't lie."

"We don't."

"There you go again," he shook his head at her. "You really should stop."

"You are more frustrating than usual," Ayama told him. "Perhaps there's something in human world's air. You won't suddenly profess your undying love for me, will you?"

Youko laughed at that. Squeezing her fingers one last time, as he caught sight of their waitress returning with their orders.

"I suppose that matter is up for debate," he finally answered. "What will you give me if I do?"


End file.
